It Won't End Happily
by Mistress-Lady-Lin
Summary: An orphaned girl with no where to call home finds comfort with the most unlikely demon, Sesshomaru. But another demon has plans for our girl, Lin. She'll have to think fast if she wants to be free. Love, friendship, and accepting oneself. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**It Won't End Happily**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Lord Sesshomaru**

In times of turmoil, the Japanese nation was torn apart during the warring states era. Not only had the majority of humans abandoned their consciences to fight one another without mercy, but there reigned such mythical beasts of terror and mystery that gave little, if any, regard towards human life or goodness. And it was these creatures that were thought to grow stronger as the light of mankind slowly began to extinguish out of bloodshed. Yet, as a result of this darkness, there was born such people that struggled to maintain the light and purity of the human race and remained with the innocent lives to protect them as the beasts preyed on their weaknesses.

And due to this effort by one tragic priestess, Midoriko, a vessel of unyielding power sprang forth that held the destiny of good and evil in its core. The Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls, trapped the fates of many demons and humans, those that wished to rid the world of its power and those that wished to take it for themselves.

The wars grew worse in return.

Villages were ravaged. Lives were lost. And it appeared those humans and these demons could not live as one. For every creature defeated, hundreds of humans were left defenseless and orphaned. But their will was their only weapon. For a human that possesses a strong will may survive beyond all odds and become a part of a greater future if given the opportunity.

And that is the message of our tale. It all began with a simple orphaned girl by the name of Lin who found herself aligned with others, entangled in the fate of the Shikon no Tama. She was one of the unfortunates whose village was destroyed when she was merely sixteen years old. But it wasn't the beasts that had devoured her home. It was the wickedness of humanity that catalyzed the manifestation of darkness in all mankind's hearts. Her family being brutally slaughtered by a hoard of bandits, Lin's mild temper faded and from out her sweet demeanor arose a blackened hate deep within her soul. Her hatred consumed her and she wanted nothing more than revenge. So, as this innocent maiden returned from fetching water that fateful day, her arm was suddenly caught by a man with hair the color of the raven's wing. But with a little luck on her side and a heap of courage, she stole the sword from his side and slew whoever tried to hold her down. She quickly ran away, swearing she would have her vengeance when she was stronger.

She traveled to the farthest regions of Japan, searching for a home and new techniques to vanquish her nemeses but instead fell upon the path of a herd of winged horses. Though not uncommon to find in the forest, she knew them to be dangerous, carnivorous creatures- the beasts' malice had been hammered into her mind since she was little. But as she spotted one lone horse, the runt of the pack, in the middle, she knew that this group intended to kill one of there own. So, for the remainder of her life, young Lin traveled far and wide upon this beast as she had saved its life. Yet, this horse wasn't merely transportation, but became a friend named Serena.

For two years, now eighteen, Lin's heart slowly healed from the encounter with the bandits and she longed no more for revenge, but a place to simply call home. She was tired of scrounging for food day after day and sleeping restlessly alone with no one to talk to. So, on the morning she heard a shrill cry from the trees, she sprang to rescue the human. But not just any human. She was a small child being attacked by a boar demon. With amateur skill, Lin dispatched the demon, but she would have never have guessed that this little girl, Rin, would be the window for the years of torment to come and the knowledge that her past had not been a mere coincidence.

And that is where our story truly begins.

Lin's P.O.V

"Are you okay?" I asked, crouching low to her level.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. "Thank you," she cried, a light reentering her eyes.

"Where do you belong? Where are your parents?" The thought stung a bit at my heart, but I gave a reassuring smile just the same. She smiled in return, clasping my wrist.

"You should meet my Lord!" she said and began tugging impatiently at my arm. I stood up, a few feet taller than her 8 year-old form, and followed reluctantly behind. I didn't have anything better to do and I understood well the gratitude people wished to bestow upon their saviors, no matter how amateur they were. I was cautious, but thought a place to stay for the night would be a change from sleeping on the forest floor.

So it became Rin who introduced me to Lord Sesshomaru. I had no clue what I was getting myself into. At first I thought she was taking me to a nearby village in which I had missed by chance. We tracked through the forest, Rin in front but I figured that we weren't getting anywhere near a village once we hit the river. One glance at the long, fast current rushing from each bank and I knew that she couldn't have possibly crossed it alone.

"RIN!" An ear splitting voice rang across the open end of the trees. I cringed at the thought of others seeing their daughter taking me to see her Lord. It wasn't usually allowed these days and my careless action to believe her was stupid on my behalf. I turned to peer over my shoulder and I couldn't see a soul in sight. No men or boys were there and I was sure it had been a male voice.

Rin had stopped too and she looked innocently behind her, but she seemed to have found who it was that addressed her.

"Master Jaken!" she called with a wave. I looked down and there, coming out of the brush, was a small figure staggering up to us. Short, green and not much to look at, he was scowling with anger at me rather than Rin.

"What is that, Rin?!" he yelled, pointing a long finger at me. "Another bothersome human you place in our care while Lord Sesshomaru is away!"

I was used to being seen as less than note worthy, but this was the first time something so small dared to treat me as the grime under their shoe.

"First, off," I stated leaning over the green imp, "I am now and have always been under my own care! And secondly, I will not stay long. I only accepted this girl's offer to see if she was okay. She's fine now and I will be off!" I spun around to the overgrown trees. "See you around Rin," I said waving back nonchalantly as Rin ran towards me.

"Please stay!"

"Why is this girl so important Rin? She's done nothing for us!" I heard the imp declare.

"I want her to meet Lord Sesshomaru. She must stay!"

"Sesshomaru wouldn't be concerned with this girl's actions no matter what she has done?"

"Yes he would!" Rin yelled and made a desperate attempt at stopping me. "Please"

I looked into her wide eyes and sighed.

"Who is it that you want me to meet again?" I asked, humoring the girl.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT RECOGNIZE THE GREAT LORD SESSHOMARU'S NAME, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Jaken screamed and dodged in front, staff waving about in the air. Rin paced nervously at my legs.

"At least I'm not trying to pretend that I'm all powerful. I get by just as I was created to do so." I spoke so coolly that Jaken missed that the remark was to insult him as well. It was just like a creature under someone else's protection to believe themselves immortal.

"WAIT UNTIL LORD SESSHOMARU HEARS OF YOUR BLATANT DISRESPECT!"

"Whose?" A deeper voice asked over the tiny imps fits of temper. The voice was collected but demanded attention and all became silent.  
I took a quick look behind me and found my gaze rising several feet above me. Maybe it is hard to explain what he looked like. There are so many words that could be used and not hold him in the same respect. He was tall, as I had stated earlier, and his hair, straight and down around his calf, was silver with the satin finish of fine silken threads. The light shone over the top of his full bangs giving an aura of light surrounding his outline. The markings across his cheeks accentuated his amber eyes and beneath the hair just hitting the brow was a crescent mark peering through.

"Milord! I had no idea you'd be back at this time." The man I could only assume was Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow ever so slightly. It seemed so slight that if you had caught him a second after a blink of the eye the gesture would have been completely unseen.

"Identify yourself," he demanded turning his attention to me.

"I would be Lin of the woods," I said with a hint of sarcasm. Sesshomaru still stared dangerously out at me and then I added, "My lord."

"Would you explain as to why you take part in this insignificant human's conversation, Jaken?" I guess my time was up.

"Don't ask me...uh, milord. Twas the girl's invitation that brought her here." Jaken quickly pinned the blame on Rin, who appeared by my side.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked impassively.

Rin walk forward confidently, smiling, her cuteness overpowering.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. She saved me from a demon while I searched for food."

Sesshomaru looked thoroughly over me. Eyes were questioning, but only if you looked deep with in his irises. Their shape did not enlarge and his brow did not furrow, but his pupils seemed to widen as he took in my appearance. To see the truth. He then turned his attention to Jaken and though the look was similar, he towered over the imp. Perhaps in fury that Rin had been in danger at all with Jaken present was of interest to him, but he did not divulge us in his thought process any further than I had already deduced.

Sesshomaru turned away, walking up the river bank.

"Do as you wish, Rin," he spoke over his shoulder.

Rin seemed to become elated beyond reason. Her eyes bulged and as her hands clasped together in front of her as if she were giving thanks, she hopped up and down at my side. I, on the other hand, was confused. What had Rin heard that wasn't registering within my own brain? "Do as you wish, Rin." He was giving permission to Rin to do what she wanted with me? It didn't seem to make sense. Wasn't I more independent than her or, if seniority ruled, older? Maybe I shouldn't have questioned it much for there wasn't a lot on my mind or in my future to justify such inquiring. Rin jumped over to Jaken while I was transfixed in my thoughts, staring after the form of Sesshomaru, who was continuing down the bank.

"Did you hear, Master Jaken? Lin can stay with us!" There was silence after Rin's statement and even as she pressed further to get him to respond, I couldn't help but be pulled out of my own daze to wonder of his state. Jaken was just as confused it seemed. His jaw was more open though and if you prefer an exaggeration, it hit the floor. I broke his trance however.

"Should we be following Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked casually, indicating his diminishing form. That seemed to do it. Jaken shook a bit to clear his head and sped up from our group in pursuit of the handsome demon.

"WAIT FOR ME LORD SESSHOMARU!!"

I followed the imp's little form scurry beyond the horizon when Rin touched me on my forearm and we walked together after Jaken. That's when I remembered Serena.

"Rin?!" I said sharply. Her smile seemed to shrink a bit when I stepped back.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like when we keep him waiting."

"I'll be able to find you guys later," I said, a bit nervous about my friend. "Trust me. I just need to get Serena while I'm still here."

"Who's Serena?" Rin asked.

"She's my friend and transportation," I explained.

"Is it like a demon?" she asked a little baffled.

"She is like a demon, but she is her own species. Like demons' have their own species and animals have their own."

"Will you be able to find us?" She looked saddened by my quick movement to depart.

"Serena has a keen sense of direction. Her species can find anyplace you ask them. Well, as long as they trust you."

"Does Serena trust you?" I shouldn't have said that last part.

"Yes, Rin. Now please go catch up to Sesshomaru so you are not left behind." I could barely see his silver hair over the curve of the horizon.

Rin glanced to Sesshomaru and back to me. Then she began walking in their direction, continuously looking back to me as if I were never to return. Serena should be easy to find. I only truly had to call her near enough so that she could actually hear me.

I started back into the woods, feeling my way threw the growing darkness. As soon as I felt I was far enough in the thick I began calling Serena to me.

"Serena!" I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Come here, girl!"  
The leaves fluttered in the wind and the strange noises of night were setting on the trees when I saw the wispy tail of my Serena. There was something to be said about my Serena. Though her wings, like a giant bat's, moved with stiff leather-like appearance, they were as soft as silk. She wasn't skeletal in the body at all, but had a well nourished body of a mare with a shining black coat. Her eyes though, that's where she was clearly different. Serena doesn't have eyes. Where her eyes were supposed to be were deep, caved in holes like that of a skeleton. I couldn't be sure as to what had happened, but her species didn't have eyes. Perhaps it was a mutation of some sort that had passed down through the generations. But whatever you called her, Serena was unique and not a demon.

Serena walked cautiously up to me and sniffed the air around her (being sightless and all). I calmly waited for her to identify me when she nuzzled her nose into my neck without a second check.

"Serena?" I asked and her ears perked up to listen. "I need you to find Sesshomaru." I gave her my sleeve to sniff and she filtered through the different scents to find Sesshomaru's. She raised her head contently and I knew that she was ready. She hadn't failed me yet and hopefully wouldn't. Though I couldn't blame her if she did. I quickly climbed onto her back, positioning myself between her shoulder blades and grabbing her mane in both my palms.

"Find Sesshomaru." I said and Serena extended her large wings and shot upwards to the sky.

The fascinating thing about Serena was her wide capacity to learn. She could learn a scent and associate that scent with the name I gave it in no time. Even without the scent present, she'd be able to pick it up from the memory of the time I had given it a name. She put me at ease and sometimes I was afraid that I had depended on her more than I should have. Maybe I wasn't more independent than Rin after all. But I couldn't argue that giving up Serena would be good for either of us. We were friends, after saving her from being slaughtered by her pack, she seemed to trust me ever since.

The night sky had always looked differently from above the trees. Closer, yes, but more in focus. You could capture every twinkle of a star, every passing cloud, and as far as the eye could see, the quilted countryside tucked safely in the darkness. I relaxed my grip on Serena's mane. She was lowering herself and I hadn't expected it to be a long trip after just leaving Sesshomaru and Rin. She found a soft, large meadow to land in and she halted smoothly on the grass. I could see the embers of a fire working in the night and Rin's head popped up from the horizon. She flew past Jaken and hugged my leg.

"Lin you came back!" She cried and then glanced to my left. She hadn't seen the black figure standing in clear sight only disguised by night. Rin tightened her embrace on my leg.

"Lin?! There's something behind you!" she whimpered.

"That's just Serena," I explained and I gestured for Serena to enter into the light of the fire. Serena obeyed and trotted spryly to my left side while Rin back away to the right. "It's okay, Rin. Serena won't hurt you. She prefers the meat of deer and wouldn't hurt a human."

Rin made no attempt at reentering the circle Serena and I shared. "Go out and hunt, Serena." I said sternly and Serena trotted off, fully obediently, just like she always had been.

"It's okay, Rin. You'll get used to her. She's a lot less scary in the daylight. Oh!" I exclaimed looking around the campsite. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He left a few minutes before you showed up. He didn't say anything but he normally doesn't."

"Oh, okay," I whispered. I had indeed noticed his reserved nature. "I guess it doesn't matter." I smiled and made my way to the fire where Jaken sat, eyes closed and looking as if he were deep in meditation.

"Master Jaken, look who's here!" Rin squealed. Jaken opened one lazy eye and muttered something as he settled back into his relaxed state. I searched the campsite as thoroughly as Sesshomaru had evaluated me. Rin had a few lizard-like creatures on skewers and was letting them cook by standing inches away from the flame. There were three so I assumed that one was for me, but I kindly declined when Rin offered it to me later. She was so much smaller than I was. She deserved everything she had caught and I was in no starving position. So as night continued, Rin curled up, head in my lap, as I watched the last lick of the flame and the last glow of embers as they died.

I moved Rin upright and placed her on my chest as I lay down in the cushion of grass that surrounded. It was peaceful to look up at the sky one more time. A different perspective, of course, but I felt the small pleasure of being wanted and I didn't think of the terrible times. I didn't think of my luck that one fateful day at my former village or the hardship I had to endure to survive. I was, in fact, the lucky one. But that night, under the blanket of stars, I thought only of the ones I cared for and the ones I owed my gratitude to the most.

-

**A/N: Welcome to the fanfiction. Remember, fanfics are for fun, so enjoy it for what it is. Not what it isn't. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eyes in the Forest**

The days among Sesshomaru were enjoyable. Strict, but nevertheless enjoyable. We traveled along the land, stopping so often at rivers where we would stay and Sesshomaru usually disappeared. Rin and I would fish and though I constantly asked her if she would like me to get her a deer, she would refuse outright. I had a feeling she didn't want me to leave for too long, fearing I'd never return. I understood the feeling that people were merely temporary in life and the hurt that resulted when they left was far more painful than any wound. Rin was an orphan like me, so I could sympathize with her silent wish for company.

Rin, however, had a talent for flattery. She would sometimes speak nonstop about 'Lord Sesshomaru'. She would go on and on about his plans of a grand empire. About how he would exceed the powers of those demons below him and become the most powerful in the known world. She also explained his revenge against one whose name was Naraku.

I found these long stretches of endless obsequiousness unnecessary and plainly dull. There was no doubt that Sesshomaru was a great demon, perhaps the best (as Rin put it). There wasn't even much tension between Sesshomaru and me. I would sit with Rin and he would go about his business, whatever that may have been. He spoke very little, stopping every now and then to ask if we behaved or, to me especially, if Rin had behaved. I would answer with as little of words I could muster. Sesshomaru tended to like that about me. I wasn't much for conversation with him and when I did speak, I let the second party say more. I was a listener, an observer and that is where my strength was held. And though Jaken and Rin prattled on about Sesshomaru's great achievements, I knew in my mind that he was loving it when it did happen to find his ears.

One night as I was lying around, nodding off after an extra long journey, I spotted something strange. Now I couldn't be sure what I saw, but the sheer extravagance of this sighting would be something to discuss, even if only illusionary. As I had said, I was nodding off under the shelter of the trees limbs, Rin sleeping soundly among the roots. I was just about to close my eyes when I spotted something peculiar. I tried to fight my heavy lids from falling, but the dry air was making them water and that distorted the picture even more. I blinked once or twice to clear my eyes when I saw Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps he thought me asleep or just about. I hadn't the strength to move so I leaned limply against the trunk of the tree. He, though, walked closer to where we lay and then he stopped. He looked over the scene and I remembered thinking that there must have been something behind us at the time because I don't think he would have looked at us so intently without a good reason. But a demon never came and he kept staring, eyes focused smartly on me. I tried to shrink in embarrassment, but then the single most significant thing occurred and I could have sworn it truly happened. Lord Sesshomaru smiled. I remembered it perfectly and it scared me a bit. But as I tried to focus again, the smile held no ill will. The mouth wasn't strained like I thought it should have been and he showed no teeth. It was as subtle as any other emotion he chose to convey. It looked natural on his face and it appeared so real that I could still feel myself fighting the sleep to still see through my slit-eyes, but the next moment I remembered was Rin snuggling against my arm and Sesshomaru had long gone.

These days were the best of my life. Sesshomaru stopped by, acting like apart of our group more than he had, and Rin was always around. I couldn't have asked for a better family outside my own. But like all good things, they never do last. This picturesque scene started its downfall. It began with Rin's special request.

I was lying lazily, gazing at the sky and Rin was sitting behind me. She must have seen something because she very urgently said she would be right back and raced off into the trees. I told her to stay close and continued to watch the clouds above. Thinking of nothing really. Then I heard footsteps cutting through the lawn. I turned my head and there was Rin shuffling over. I sat up alarmed at her guilty looking face, picturing a mistake she had made that would need explaining to Sesshomaru in the future. Instead she had this to say:

"Lin?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know our food for today?"

"I thought we would fish like usual," I sighed. "Did you catch something when you left?"

"No," was her reply and turned back to the sky.

"Then what about our food?"

"Yes. Well, I was wondering if you would get us deer like you've asked before."

This surprised me. I shifted my weight and leaned against my arms, swinging my legs to my side and looked at her intently. "You mean that you would like me to hunt for you?"

"Well only for today. You did ask."

I smiled. "Rin, I would be happy to. Would you like me to go now so that I have plenty of time to get the biggest deer I can?" I stretched my arms out to indicate the size.

"Yes, please!" she piped up.

"Alright, tell Sesshomaru and Jaken where I've gone if they need me for any reason."

"I will." She replied and I soon found myself upon Serena, looking for the perfect spot to hunt. Though Serena had the sense of direction, she couldn't predict how fickle the deer would be and as soon as she landed they scattered and I was to search on my own.

I commanded Serena to look around as she wished and I was alone to my business. I patted the sword at my side, but I had to admit that a bow and arrow would have been much more useful. However, the hours flew by and I had little luck. It would be a big disappointment if I didn't bring anything back so I stopped to rest at a nearby stream to gather my strength. I detached my sword, still in its sheath, from my side and placed it gently down. I crouched low to the trickling water, drinking a bit and humming softly to myself. I let the liquid run down my throat and as the water cleared it, my voice rose from a hum to a soothing vocalization as I let nature's impression take over me. I had always been drawn to singing. Where my sword skills had always lacked, I could always carry a tune every since I was little. I suppose I was always destined to have some talent.

That's when I heard the noise from behind. I felt for my sword at my side only to remember at that instant that I had removed it to be able to bend down low into the stream.

I groped the ledge of caked mud, grasping my fair share of twigs and leaves when I finally found my sword. I dragged it slowly down to my side, having it ready to strike if necessary. Then as the silence continued the noise came back and out stepped a rather large buck. It lowered its head and it sniffed the air. I hadn't any idea why it came so I figured the only reason was my singing. Perhaps having a comforting affect on animals as well. I started to hum a few notes and the buck's ears rotated as it lifted its head. It was so tall that I stumbled over a couple a notes but the intent was there. I think it only cared for the attempt at soothing.

Well, as I hummed louder, but with a soft quality, the buck moved closer. I stepped forward and I knew that the moment was coming to strike. Stretching the opportunity any longer would be foolish, so I prepared myself. I kept my eyes forward as I grasped the sword in both hands and lifted it slightly. The deer kept posed as a statue, enthralled by my pure vocalization. The time had come and with one swift movement my sword hacked at the side of its muscular neck. It went wild for a time, kicking wildly as I loosened the sword from its wound. I went after the neck a second time once I grasped my weapon firmly. I seemed to have cut in the right place for the body still shook and jerked, but the brain was no longer in control. I watched as the animal crumbled over its legs and ceased to exist. I was happy to have something to produce Rin and Jaken when I got back and even though it was a life I took; I couldn't help but smile at my achievement. I began stripping the hide away, slicing stripes from the carcass and placing them into my rucksack.

I was working quickly, as fast as I could, when another noise escaped the tranquility of the forest. I looked up from my work and brushed my forearm across my brow. My skin was stained with blood as I began my task again when the rustle became louder. I decided, though wasting a lot of meat that I had enough for us all and began to walk back in the direction of Serena. I heard a new noise now and it was that of feet, human or demon, I didn't know. My quickened steps betrayed me as I crunched every leaf in my path and I began to panic, but didn't dare call for Serena in fear that I would give my location away. I only wished to run into her. The noise seemed to stop and I calmed my steps a bit and walked strained but sure. That's when I saw Him.

He was partially hidden in the shadow of an unusually dark patch of forest. His white skin glistened slightly in contrast with his surroundings. I couldn't make out most of his features then except for a pair of radiant red eyes. What was he doing and if he was what I thought he was I hadn't a chance. I tried to walk diagonally away from him when he chuckled slightly to himself. I glanced at him through the breaks in the trees, but he didn't allow me much to study. It appeared that he had moved, but still posed in the same way. He was standing next to a tree, not quite straight, but leaning to one side. Tall as he was, I was only interested in the arcane eyes he possessed.

I gathered my courage.

"May I ask if you need anything sir?" I called.

His eyes darted across my figure and I felt horrible, not at all like how Sesshomaru had been searching for something. I felt desecrated soon after his first glimpse and at a disadvantage from then on. But without hesitation, I addressed him again.

"Is there something you want, sir?" I asked, stuttering in fright.

"Yes," he answered.

"Yes? I can help you with something?"

"No, you did not ask me if I needed help. I'm quite capable of helping myself," he said with a deep voice, low and cool. He advanced forward and I stepped back.

"Then what is it you want?" My voice was practically jumping once he came into the light. What was his face to me? Was it beautiful, handsome? Grotesque? I couldn't pin it directly what was strange about him, but I forced my eyes to meet his and they shone with an emotion I remembered the nameless bandits had produced towards me.

"You," he said when my reaction had delighted him further.

"Huh?" I said. It didn't really register.

"I saw how ruthlessly you slaughtered that deer."

"How do you know it was ruthlessly done?" I posed and began reaching for the hilt.

"No, no weapons, my dear. You'll find that they are rather pointless when dealing with me."

His words didn't change the progression I made for my sword, swaying a bit from walking backwards through the maze of trees.

"I really would think about regarding my words. They could spare your life if you're lucky."

I conceded and let my hand fall to my side. He smirked with pleasure that I had obeyed him and he continued forward.

"Good girl," he said and I shivered.

"Answer me!" I yelled after I had found my voice. "What makes you think it was ruthless."

He grinned evilly. "Why you lulled it to you. You innocently drew it near, using its gentle nature to your advantage, and at its most vulnerable moment, you struck it down." His grin was still plastered on as he said this.

"So what if I did. I felt bad for it." At that instant I realized I hadn't found sympathy for the living creature. I was too busy fulfilling Rin's preference. He must have found an untold answer on my face because he laughed darkly again and made his point to cross the large gap I had made between us.

"Come, come with me," he said as he drew near. He reached for my wrist, like Rin had many times, but his nails clawed into my skin.

"AH!" I yelled in anguish. I looked up with the tears of pain in my eyes and I saw his smirk still there. Still displayed in all its malevolent confidence. I wanted to cause him pain, to see it across his face other than this ridiculous smile. I yanked my arm back, slipping my small hands through his nails. I thought I saw a frown take over, but I ran faster than I could reach a conclusion on anything else.

I flew through the forest in zigzag formation screaming at the top of my lungs, "Serena! Serena!"

I didn't know if I was moving too fast for her to figure out where I was but I didn't want to stop. I was frightened. More frightened than the bandits I had repressed, more frightened than Sesshomaru the first time I felt small against him. I'd give anything for them. I was wheezing, trying to retrieve enough air to keep moving when I grasped that the air had become thinner or less pure. I couldn't catch my breath and I looked to the sky, still attempting to contact Serena, but it was no use.

I fell to my knees, crumbling under my body like the deer had. My mind wasn't in control of my body, but it was dashing through memories and that was flashes that I couldn't forget. I could see my family around the floor talking, I could see the ruins of my village, I could see the bandits in pursuit of me, I could see the black, winged horses going in for the kill on my Serena, I saw Rin run from a boar demon, I saw Rin smile, and Rin playing and most of all I saw Sesshomaru on that one illusionary night. His smile warm. Then my memory became dark and I saw the face of my attacker, my conqueror- Naraku. I knew the name instantly. I could have sworn I had no idea who he was, but the name nearly overpowered me further on that cold floor.

What was this heavy feeling? Was this dying? It was nice. Maybe only sleep?

I couldn't be sure, but I was on the floor, engulfed in thick smog searching for someone to help. Searching for Serena's hooves or Sesshomaru's aura. Where would this end? Today was what I could only hope. There was no tomorrow if not with my surrogate family, broken and imperfect as it was, it was close enough. I wanted nothing more than to see, to feel their presence, but instead I felt the pointed hands latch themselves onto my wrists and strong arms tighten around my waist and I blacked out. I couldn't fight the intense onset of unconsciousness a second longer. I saw the light surface just before it all went as black as pitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Caught!**

There is something to say about waking in an unfamiliar place. You don't quickly realize that you have even been moved and your thoughts dwell on past events rather than what is placed in front of you. That's how it happened with me. I stared at the ceiling of the foreign room and the back of my mind raced to piece what had happened together. Meanwhile, the rest of my mind, played tricks on me. Its thoughts made me feel safe and secure. Memories or impressions of where I should have been continued without regard towards my surroundings. Yes, I felt happy then or at least as close to happy as I was going to get, but eventually my mind cleared from its haze and I was stricken with dread.

From that moment I made an effort to sit up, but I thought I couldn't move. The power of suggestion was probably the cause of that. I flexed my fingers and to my surprise they moved easily. I stretched my legs from out of their bent position and I could feel the uncomfortable pain from motionless sleep take affect. I sat up slowly and I was embarrassed that I had thought myself immobilized.  
The walls were of a wooden property, I reasoned through my terror, but couldn't see much else as the darkness overwhelmed any other object or form. I got up, staggering on numb legs until the circulation returned with force.

"Oh, God," I whispered trying to remember anything of importance from the last encounter with Naraku.

The door across the room was simple enough. It slid perfectly to one side and I peeked out into the shadowed hall. "Hello?" I spoke normally. It was a drastic break in the dead silence of the house or wherever.

"It isn't time." Came a voice from the room I had awoken in. I rotated and looked around the room, trying to adjust my eyesight to the dark. *Where was he?* I thought, thinking of Naraku and not the owner of the voice. "You'll have to wait," said the same voice.

He appeared from the corner of the room, emerging out of the gloom like some damned thing from hell. He had sallow skin, black, lank hair and a glum look on his face. He was at least twenty years older than me and very large. He looked in shape. He had green armor around his body and a sword at his side like mine. Impulsively I reached to my own side and came up short. I broke the eye contact with the stranger and looked to my right. Where had it gone? I distinctly remembered using it on the deer and placing on me afterwards, almost using it on my captor. The man gave an impatient grunt and I looked back up.

"Where am I?" I murmured, glaring him down with my genuine rage.

"In due time, my sweet. I ask you to sit down." He pointed to the floor and I obliged never breaking the eye contact this time. I wanted answers but he wasn't allowed to tell me certain things. If I could get him to reveal the proper questions, perhaps tricking him into divulging other confidential information within me. I picked through my list and came out with an easy one.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your guard," he answered simply, eyes scowling my forwardness.

"What would I call you? Any name?"

"Adder," he grumbled under his breath.

"Adder? Really? That's an interesting name," I stated as brightly as the circumstances would allow. "Well, Adder, are you human or demon?" I asked next, seeing where the line was drawn.

"I am a human warrior, chosen to guard you."

"Who chose you to guard me?" I asked, stretching the boundary.

"In due time," he repeated. Darn, crossed the line!

"Where did you come from?"

"From a far off village. Traveled up here for a raid when I was confronted."

"Confronted by whom?" I stood up, intrigued.

"Not the time."

"Okay, why am I here?" I knew the answer, but it would have been foolish to let this one slide.

"You'll have to wait."

"What am I waiting for?"

"For your master." I didn't know if it was a slip or not, but something told me he was allowed that much.

"Since when did I have a master?"

"Ever since now, I guess." he didn't seem as articulate as Naraku had been.

My anger was rising and I clenched my fist, feeling for the invisible sword.

"What happened to my sword?" I yelled as I was thinking about it.

"I disposed of it," he smiled wide, his teeth crooked and his face was that of artificial wickedness, not at all like the sincere iniquity of the other.

"How so? Where is it?"

"I threw it out. You have no use for it now."

"Damn you for seeing to that!" I screamed. "If I had it I would be making use of it right now!"

"Oh, really? What would you be doing?"

"Let's just say we wouldn't be having this friendly chat."

"I wouldn't threaten me. Though instructed to guard, I am permitted to hurt you."

"Who is instructing you then?" I knew that answer as well, but I wanted to hear it. I placed the name with the red eyes without hesitation before.

"In time," he replied and I nearly went into a fit of screams but muffled them with a closed mouth. "I take it you're mad."

"You bet I am! There should be a reason I'm here, but you say, 'in time', I ask where I am and you then reply, 'in time'. When is it time? Where is he that took me? I want to speak with him?!"

"Time will come, but I must ask that you calm down. I will have to silence you otherwise."

Not pressing my luck any further, I sank back to the floor. I picked a nice spot in the opposite corner to stare at. I let my mind wrap around the situation, but I was told time would speak all. Yes, that seemed truthful enough. Why was I so impatient? And then I remembered Rin. I wanted Rin with me. She was my only friend other than Sesshomaru who, to be far, was just my Lord than anything more. He was something of a master to me already. Perhaps Naraku would let me go with the knowledge that I belonged with somebody else. He would lose out and I could see it now.

My imagination was too developed. I knew what they had told me about that one, especially that one. He was evil. Merciless. There would be no reasoning with him or discouraging him with such flimsy truth. Who knew if Sesshomaru even cared about me or Rin? All he did was let us follow him. He never did much else for us. I couldn't drag him into a confrontation with Naraku over me and I truly did feel pathetic then. There wasn't much to do but hope something would help me out of my predicament and get me back to my family.

"You've been awfully quiet." The voice of Adder broke through my deep thoughts.

"Just thinking." I didn't feel much like talking.

"May I ask you your name?" he inquired.

I turned to face him in astonishment. "You don't know my name? You work for this jerk, accept to guard a stranger, and don't even learn their name?"

"If you wish to stay in silence then that's up to you. I merely asked you your name."

"It's Lin," I said apologetically.

"Lin? Well it's much less strange than my name," he smiled friendly at me and I may have mistaken him for something he wasn't in the first place. I laughed a bit. The last time I had was with Rin and that brought me down.

"Is it just me or are we having an agreeable moment?" I asked.

"It looks to be that way, yes."

I giggled again, like a girl and Adder's face became pale all of a sudden. His eyes widened and I reached out a bit to see what the matter was. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but instead was looking right above my head. I was about to call his name out when another voice cut me off.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" The voice had that familiar quality that was devastatingly unwelcome and I dare not turn to see. That would only confirm my belief.

"It's time." I heard Adder mutter softly, moving his lips carefully so that his vocal range wasn't far and then the man behind reached for my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Black Plot Thickens**

Now it was truly confirmed that I was screwed.

His eyes, his fiery eyes, were piercing the very essence of my being. It sounds silly, I know, but it felt like it deep down. I couldn't feel the memories anymore. I couldn't remember the slight elation from my laughter a moment ago. I was scared. It was plan and simple. He could drag me up to a standing position with as little strength as it took to lift a leaf. I knew that it would have been impossible to escape him yesterday (or what I thought was yesterday). If he could make me do such things like stand with a sheer yank at my arm, then what he had done the other day, chasing me down, was amusement for him and him alone.

"Adder?" he spoke over my shoulder, my arm still in his grasp and pulled straight up in the air.

"Yes, master?" Adder spoke quietly, his face paling more and more.

"I would expect there to be less friendly conversations between you two," he spat out. "There is no reason to care for her or she won't be yours to look after for very much longer."

I shuddered at his venomous response and my hairs stood on end.

"I do not care for her. I only followed orders," Adder responded, his voice gaining a little volume, but Naraku just laughed. In spite of everything, my eyes remained on Adder and he was staring into my eyes. He looked like he was pleading with me to end the interrogation, but I didn't know how to alleviate his plight. Soon enough, I felt a hand turn my head to face the opposite direction and though I fought to focus on Adder, I was forced to look at Naraku again. He was grinning again and that same emotion of spiteful revulsion filled me.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked. My eyes enlarged as I tried to speak, but it was as if my tongue was stuck to the back of my throat. I didn't want to see him angered and I just didn't know how to answer what he asked me.

"I'll take that as a yes," he scoffed and leaned in. "Do you wish to come with me now or later?" I swayed in his grasp and he lowered my arm down to a more comfortable position. I didn't know what he really wanted, what his game was, but if I had an option, I planned to learn what was to become.

"Later," I said unenthusiastically.

"I figured just as much," he stated wryly and let his grip on me go.

"Adder, I would work out my priorities if I were you." He glanced back at me and I glared the best I could through my anxiety. He just sneered and slipped out the door.

As soon as I was sure he wouldn't creep back in, I crawled hastily to where Adder sat. I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to make him look at me. "Adder! Adder!" I cried.

He just rolled his head back and forth on his neck. His mouth hanging open and his eyes flitting from one place to another.

"Tell me what is going to be done! Tell me why I'm here? Please, Adder! Tell me what I just agreed to!" I was trying to control the hysteria building up, but it was no use. My eyes were leaking, the very tears I hadn't seen for years. They rolled down my cheeks in long streams.

"I can't," he mouthed.

"Please, just whisper it to me. Please. I'll go along with whatever is to be done; I just want to know beforehand." I lowered my head and was shaking violently when he gulped a few times. I looked up and he seemed to have regained a part of his old self. His eyes softened and I think he, like everyone else, took pity on me.

"He wants you," he said.

"I know that, but it is too vague. In what way?"

"Just the way you think. At least the way you think deep inside.  
That thought hidden in the back of your mind. In your memories or in your teachings, you have the idea. You just don't want to indulge it."

"Please just say it. I need to hear it for I will not say."

"You're afraid of the thought. It will not change if I say it rather than you."

"Please."

"He lusts for you, to give it a sort of dignity."

I moaned a bit, knowing full well that I had thought just that. I didn't wish to reason with such notions. Then another idea hit me. He only saw me for a minute or two. What would cause him to watch me in that forest? How did he know where to find me? How did he know that I would kill that deer in such a way? That would have been way too coincidental if he had just happened upon the action. I heard he never left his castle without a good reason, Rin told me about him, Sesshomaru told me about him. It all seemed to out of the ordinary for him. He wouldn't be walking around in the forest for no reason and spot me. And if he did have a motive for being there, he wouldn't have abandoned it to take me. He must have known I was going there and that meant he already knew who I had been with. He knew that I was Sesshomaru's ward, that I was Rin's sister in a sense. I had a sense of pride for thinking this acutely into his mind, though not exactly, I felt as if I found something out. This meant that I was putting others in danger if I were to anger him. But what would anger him?

"That's a lie!" I accused.

"It is not! I saw how he looked at you when he brought you here. He couldn't stop smiling, if that's what you would call it. I heard how he spoke about you too, before he went and got you. He has plans."

"Wait! What?" I asked, now this was getting somewhere.

"He hired me to watch you and when he figured your location, he took you."

"He planned this in advance?"

"Yeah, didn't you know that? Well, of course, YOU wouldn't have known that, but he had to wait some time. He couldn't take a chance with that demon around you nonstop."

"He knew I was with Sesshomaru?"

"Is that the demon's name? Well, that doesn't matter," Adder seemed to have reached his confidence high by now. "He wanted his capture to be low key. So he sent a few spies to look over you, to watch your schedule, and if you were ever away from the other demon or your Sesshomaru we were to take you."

"What other demon? Jaken?" I asked. "He's an imp."

"That little green thing? No, we could take care of him easily and he was usually with Sesshomaru. The large two-headed one. He was very protective of you, if you hadn't noticed. I told Naraku that I thought the two-headed demon could sense us, but he would have none of our excuses."

"You were spying on me?"

"Don't take it personally; I didn't look when you and the girl bathed. I couldn't say much for the others, though." I felt used again and blushed. What was wrong with Adder? One moment he could be perfectly fine and the next minute he was nasty.

"Adder, how did this plan pan out? What made it what it became, if you will?" I wanted answers, no matter how embarrassing or awkward they were.

"The girl almost never left your side and neither did the demon. And when they were gone, Sesshomaru was in a short distance away. Naraku became very impatient and killed most of us off. I was the only one left alive and I followed his orders. I waited for Sesshomaru to leave like he usually did and that left just the demon and the girl to deal with."

I tensed up at the mention of Rin. Adder seemed to notice and sighed, " I didn't hurt the girl."

I nodded for him to continue after I relaxed a bit.

"I created a diversion for the young girl and when she was separated from you, the demon followed her, probably because he felt she needed more protection than you." Adder shrugged and I knew he didn't know much about AhUn.

"What was the distraction?"

"It was very subtle. The girl was behind you as you were watching the sky or whatever. We sent an illusion, one of Naraku's many tricks, of a rabbit running past, just in front of her."

"An illusion?"

"It was just an illusion, but the girl went after it. Probably hoping to eat it and, like I knew, that two-headed demon followed her and left you."

"But then why did Rin show up again. She came and asked me to kill a deer for dinner? Why didn't you merely come up and take me then?"

"You haven't figured it out, yet?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"I've figured out some things, but excuse me for not being able to become in tune with the mind of such a murderer." My voice rose slightly, but I held it down.

"We sent another illusion."

"Of Rin." It only took that one sentence for it all to click. "You made her tell me to kill a deer after hearing me request it so many times."

"Very good," Adder piped in, I could hear the slow clapping in his mind. "You went out looking for Serena, calling her as you did."

"But I still don't understand why you didn't just take me then."

"I had trouble with that part myself," he said. "I followed orders and watched that the illusion ceased to exist and when you reached Serena, I was supposed to contact Naraku, but I followed you to the spot where you landed. And something stopped me."

"What? What stopped you?"

"Naraku has a special way to find us, the ones under his control. So when I landed to take you, he was waiting for me."

I shivered and hung on for more explanation.

"He told me that I had disobeyed him. That I was supposed to contact him. I didn't know how he found out, but he did. He sent me reeling in pain for my treason. He told me to stay quiet and suffer silently; he worried that he would scare you off."

"So, he decided to take me himself instead of you?"

"I think he always planned to do that. I just wanted this foolery to end, so, in a way, I disobeyed him to get him what he wanted. I saw no harm in it."

"Yeah, no harm." I rolled my eyes.

"That's where I ended my part in your capture. Naraku took that into his own hands after he injured me. I waited until after he showed up with you, on his command of course."

"Could you try and answer me something, Adder?" I asked.

"I could try. I'm allowed to now."

"Why did Naraku wait for me to kill the deer? When I first realized that he was there I had already killed and stripped the deer. He said that he wanted me because I 'lulled' it to me. What could that possibly mean?"

"I couldn't answer that. Like you, I'm not directly into the mindset of a murderer."

"Are you supposed to call him a murderer, Adder? I mean, I'm a captive, but you kind of work for the guy."

"Don't go thinking now that I work for him of my own free will."

I hadn't known why I thought he did just that. It didn't make sense then or now, but that was the conclusion I had been drawn to.

"Adder I didn't mean to sound like you were a bad guy. Although I'm not exactly convinced that you're good, at least I know you're sincere and you're all I've got. I can't be too picky."

"You've got Naraku now," he added, smiling smugly.

"Like I said, you're all I've got." He laughed at that and we both took up a hush that was poignant. After that long reflection of our similarities, I didn't have much else to ask until my original question popped back into my head.

"Adder?" I asked.

"Yes, Lin?"

"What did I agree to?"

"All I have to say is that compliancy is the key to survival. Do what he asks. No do as he wishes. No matter the pain, don't let him get the best of you."

I knew the meaning of his words. I was grateful that he hadn't gone into greater detail. I don't think he wished for me to be in greater distress then I already was. I pulled my knees in close to my chest and hugged them. I pressed my head against my knees and cried. Silent sobs or the quietest I could. I cried nonetheless. I wanted my life back, even before Rin and Sesshomaru. I wanted love back not lust, but I had to play the game to get it. I knew this, but as the darkness seemed more menacing than before, I continued to cry. I wept into my skin, hoping for something better to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Forced Upon**

Adder left the room hours later. He said that he had a 'feeling' that he should. Those of you who suspected foul play, I'm right there with you. Nevertheless, Adder stepped into the dim hall and I was left alone with only the walls and floorboards for company. I wanted to cry more, but I couldn't have that affecting my later judgment. It may not have been as bad as it all seemed. Naraku might take pity on me, but then I shot that idea down. Maybe he would let me free because he liked me, but that was no good because he lusted for me, whatever that meant. I doubted he liked me beyond that.

I wracked my brain, but it was hard to come up with optimism at a time like this. Then I thought that, perhaps, I misunderstood Adder's advice. He could have meant that Naraku wished for me to complete a task of some sort and my mind was simply slipping to the worst possible scenario. We both had different ideas and they couldn't have all been in sync. Right?

Right?

Who was I kidding?! My only hope was escape and I knew, despite our agreement earlier, Adder wouldn't be much use in that department. Without my sword I wasn't completely defenseless, but deadly, I was not. I bet he kept the castle empty enough so there wasn't anything to use against him or Adder.

I kept telling myself: "Use your wiles" but it didn't help much. Yet it was the only comfort I could grasp.

Time elapsed slowly and I moved about restlessly. I would sit in the corner and then dodge to the opposite wall when I was certain the shadows had moved. (This only being a trick on my eyes). My nerves were on edge, that was true, and I wouldn't allow myself to be as vulnerable as I had been. Naraku would not get the better of me.

"Adder?" I asked to the room, but no response came. "Fine, don't answer me."

*I wished this room had a window!*

I tried to retreat to my memories, but I was sure that Naraku had done something to see that I wouldn't stay their long.

Sesshomaru and Rin would come into view and be replaced by his haughty smile. What was it that I despised about that smile? It looked like he had conquered something important or something of the utmost significance. But I was an eighteen year old girl! What challenge had been met when he caught me? Big deal!

Just then, Adder appeared through the door. He pushed it urgently to one side and looked at me remorsefully. "Naraku wishes to see you in his quarters."

"Well, tell him I'm quite comfortable here." I don't care that it came out childishly or that I crossed my arms in defiance.

"I don't think he would like that very much," Adder said breathlessly.

"Adder, you could help me leave. You know what it is like. Okay, maybe not EXACTLY how I feel, but still enslaved. You could talk to him; stall him until I can escape. I don't want you to get hurt, but you know him better. You could come up with something that would spare both you and me." I finished on my knees, scooting a little forward to him. Alas, he just looked down with a pain in his eyes and I assumed he felt bad for me, but it could have been himself that he was worried for. I wasn't entirely sure.

"Lin, do as he wishes. I told you it is the only way to survive."

"That can't be true!" I was trying to defend my plea the best I could. "You know that I will die and so will you. Please, help me!"

All of a sudden Adder bent low, holding his chest with stiff fingers.

*What?* I thought.

He gasped sharply and I was up from my kneeled position in a second, holding his shoulders. I tried to lift his head up to see the damage and it certainly wasn't pretty. His face was contorted in such pain that his eyes appeared to be popping out from his skull and I could barely look at him for longer than a minute.

"Fine! Adder, I'll go with you," I said, but he didn't get up, so I addressed the only other person I knew of. "Naraku, I'll come to you! Just stop this!" I called over Adder's back to the vacant doorway. As soon as I had uttered the words, Adder trembled once and was still.

"Adder?" I asked as he slowly picked himself from his stooped state and leaned against the door.

"Don't make him do that again!" he mumbled, shock stricken.

"I won't. I'm so sorry, Adder!" I could feel more tears welling up, but I choked them down.

He was catching his breath when he spoke again. "Follow me." He led me down the hall, so far down to the opposite side of the castle that it almost had the preposterously dark affect the forest had. How could he find the darkest spot to be at all times? And why would anyone want to?

Adder slid the farthest door and walked in as I tried my best to hide behind his form.

"Master, I brought the girl as you've requested."

"Did this prove too difficult for you?" Naraku spoke forebodingly, sitting near a large window in the corner of the room.

"No, master. I tried not to…"

"I do not care what you tried to do or what you tried not to do." Naraku cut him off with a hiss. "May the next attack kill you."

Adder straightened up and inhaled deeply as he turned to me. He pointed stiffly to the floor, but I shook my head. He made one quick movement to the floor again and I hesitatingly walked into the room, trying my best to keep my eyes away from Naraku's. I saw his knee through the small light entering through the window and I kept my eyesight on his leg until I was kneeling on the floor right in front of him, my head low. I wouldn't take my eyes off his knee.

"Hmmm," Naraku mused, eyes shining with a telltale thought. "Adder, leave."

I suppose he made his decision. Yet, I longed to beseech Adder one more time, but I couldn't risk exposing my face. My hair made a nice barricade between the two of us. I wouldn't allow my defenses to lower. Not in the presence of the worst demon known to me.

I heard the door close and I jumped as it slammed against the wall. I was trapped.

"Why would you resist him?" Naraku asked, after a moment of heavy silence.

"I wasn't…feeling…very well," I lied.

"I wouldn't expect you to, but by association, you were resisting me. Am I wrong?"

"Yes," I said to his knee.

"I was wrong?" He spoke with an air of false surprise.

"I just…"

"Lift your head, girl!"

I raised my head and picked an interesting spot on the opposite wall. "I just…"

"Look. At. Me."

Yes, I did realize that my attempts at no eye contact were blatantly evident, but I shivered with nausea when thinking about his face. I gagged slightly when I finally turned my eyes slowly to his, cursing that smirk!

"Now, isn't that much better? Pity to hide your face," he mocked.

"I just didn't feel well!" I shouted, finishing what I had started.

"I suppose it no longer matters," he said, shrugging his shoulder.

"It should!"

He simply arched his eyebrows without much change to the rest of his face, though I could tell he was not amused with my behavior.

"What do you want with me? I'm of no interest to you."

Naraku's eyes scanned my form. "Come here," he said, fingering to me.

"I will not."

"You will grasp rather quickly that I don't have much patience with people, especially the likes of women such as yourself. You will obey me."

"Why should I? I'd rather die than do what I think you want me to do." My eyes darted back to the floor and I blushed.

"And what is that you know?"

I couldn't put my thoughts into words, so I repeated my warning again. "I'd rather die."

"Now, why would I kill you after all the trouble I went to bring you here? There are other ways to make you do what I want you to do. You remember, Rin, I'm sure?"

"Rin!" I yelped. "Don't you dare hurt Rin!"

I stood up with clenched fists. I wanted to take a swing at him, but now that I put someone else in danger, hitting him didn't seem like the smartest thing to do.

"Then we've reached an understanding?" He motioned for me to sit down and I returned to my knees again on the floor, shaking intensely with fury as his eyes sliced into me.

"Yes," I said with a harsh tone.

"Good girl," he said for the second time. "Now, COME HERE!" he directed exactly in front of him. I rolled my eyes and hobbled on my knees to where he indicated. He took my chin in his hand and pulled me just centimeters from his mouth. He smiled, "Kiss me."

I pulled away, shaking my head to loosen his grip. "Nah," I managed to squeak out as he released my jaw.

"I see."

I rubbed my fingers over the pinch marks he left across my cheek. "You see? What does that mean?"

He eyed me again but continued despite my forwardness. "I suspect you do not wish for this treatment either?"

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him. If he wanted an answer to that question, he could simply look at my face for the information.

"Heh," he scoffed. "Then that will do."

*Do what?*

He swiftly shot his hand out and clasped his hand around my chin again, yanking my face back into its prior position. His nails tightened on my jaw and I felt blood trickling down the side as he refused to let go.

"Do as I say," he whispered, his hot breath reaching the corners of my mouth as he tilted his head to one side awaiting my move. "Remember Rin. What are you willing to lose?"

*Remember Rin.* I told myself. *Remember Rin.*

I hesitated a moment longer and pressed my lips thinly on his. I tried again to pull away, but he held on the back of my head. He attempted to force my lips to part, but I could control that. I stiffened my mouth more, holding it closed. He became irritated and ceased in forcing his mouth against mine.

"What?" I asked innocently. His mouth was drawn into a sneer and he sighed roughly.

"Nothing," he made an effort for a collected attitude.

"May I go now, master?" I asked. Even taking a stab at collected myself.

His eyes sharpened and his face was of mild amusement. "Don't think that such a dismal act would discourage me, dear." I could feel my heart sink and pound deep within my abdomen. He must have heard it because he just chuckled sinisterly. "Now I know you can perform better than that. Shall we try this again?"

He didn't wait for an answer and forced me into his chest. I proceeded to object, cursing him to hell, when I was interrupted all of a sudden. He shoved my lips onto his this time and I couldn't close them fast enough. I'm not sure if I could describe the sheer disgust I felt for him as his tongue slipped in with ease. I lolled limply in his grip, but that resulted in the lowering of my body and that I wouldn't allow. So, without much strength, began to resist again and his lips merged into a smile. He pulled away and gazed at my panic arranged face, allowing for a breath or two. He leaned over me and I was loosing my bounds to stay vertical.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and began to smoothly slip my kimono off, but I intercepted with my own hand and now as my bare shoulder stood out in the shadow strewn room, he became harsh in his actions. Naraku moved his hand up my leg and I lost my nerve.

"Get off!" I yelled as he began to rest his body on my own.

"You don't have much strength do you?" he inquired as he looked down on me, small and frightened.

I bent my knees and heaved his mass off of my hips the best I could. Being a demon, or something like it, he was way stronger and I only had minutes to execute my move. I let my knees drop and in an instant I swung my legs against his arm that was propping him up. His other hand, on instinct, left my shoulder to catch his balance. That's when I squirmed out from under him and staggered to a standing position, running from his clawing hands at the pace of a very old dog, but he caught me in a flash.

I shrieked as he threw me into the opposite wall. He walked slowly up to my paralyzed form against the wooden boards. He cupped my shoulder, allowing his thumb nail to pierce into my skin as he outlined my clavicle, deeply etching along the bone. The pain was excruciating as it felt as if a caustic substance was being dragged along the wound. I screamed murder as he withdrew his nail and I watched in horror as he lifted his soiled hand. Soiled with my fresh blood, now pouring from its wound.

"Please STOP! Naraku please stop doing this! Anything else!" I couldn't stop screaming at the top of my lungs as my chest burned uncontrollably.

He positioned his mouth close to my ear and laughed lightly.

"It's all your fault. You're to blame."

I heaved in air, as sobs were wildly erupting from my mouth. What did he mean that I was to blame?

He overpowered me, pushing me up against the wall and while the pain was excruciating, pulsing from my chest, Naraku began peeling the rest of my kimono off. My breast were exposed to him and all that was my clothing hung at my hips. I tried to strike him, to hoist him off of me, but I couldn't move. I was restrained now by his one filthy hand as the other roamed in unmentionable places. All I could do was cry and scream. However, I believe it was the mixture of the two that saved my virtue.

The door came open and though the hall outside was dark; I could see the outline of Adder standing there. Naraku turned leisurely towards Adder's form, his eyes nothing but slits.

"Adder? Why have you interrupted us?" He growled from my side.

I thought that I caught Adder's eyes and I wanted to convey help. I didn't care that he saw me in the state I was in (bloodied, battered, and moderately bare). I fidgeted in Naraku's arms and he quickly pinned me to the wall with his hand. "Well, Adder?"

"There has been a disturbance at the entrance to the barrier," Adder said. His voice was slightly higher than his average registration.

"And what disturbance would that be," Naraku hissed, obviously infuriated.

"I and the others think it to be InuYasha, Master."

I was baffled. Who else had been at work with Adder? I thought Naraku had killed all of them off with the exception of Adder. Was that just meant for the servants assigned to spy on me? And why was Sesshomaru's half-brother so important? Not that I had ever met him.

"And are you positive of this sighting?" Naraku inquired.

"Almost certainly, but I was informed by Char."

Naraku slackened his arm and I wriggled to a better-off spot, a ways from his hand. He didn't seem to notice. I watched his long, black hair from the back as I wanted to be out of the light, to be less conspicuous.

"Adder, if this were untruthful there will be no next time for you."

Adder moved his eyesight to where I had been standing. But the silence was long and unnatural.

*Way to blow the cover Adder!* My head yelled.

"Yes, Master. I thought you would want to know."

"I should attend to this matter then." Naraku turned to me. "Stay put. Don't move, don't change that stance." He grinned. (Does he ever do anything else?) "Adder! Come with me. If needed, you shall aid me in his destruction."

They began to walk through the door when Naraku added, "It's your life on the line."

"After you, Master," Adder bowed through the door whilst Naraku stepped out into the hall.

If it was another illusion or if I actually saw it, Adder mouthed 'RUN' and as soon as the footsteps had disappeared, that's exactly what I did. Adder could have very well risked his life to save me. I don't know why he had changed his mind, perhaps the screaming pleas where too much for him to take. I wanted to remember Adder this way. He was inconsistent in his motives, but one thing I couldn't forget was his last effort to help me escape with all of me still intact. I prayed for Adder's safety, for Naraku's demise. Maybe if it had just been a large coincidence, I made a note to thank InuYasha later. All that was important now was to find the proper exit so that no one would have to die in vain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Breakout and New Friends**

The halls were winding and they never seemed to lead me anywhere except to another pointless room. Where was the exit? Well, I knew where the exit was, Adder and Naraku had passed through there only moments before. But it was with that thought that I realized I had become obsessed with time. I never had enough of it. I didn't have enough with my family or with Rin and Sesshomaru. The only time I did have with either one only appeared to be seconds long and the approaching time of Naraku's return was eminent. I had to find a way out, the castle was too large for me to cover and the only escape made would be that of sheer luck.

My kimono was fully wrapped around my body now and I was dashing from room to room to find a window or door on the opposite side of the castle (to be well away from Naraku's quarters). My mind was racing as I slid door after door open and slammed them shut.

*Where were all the windows? Had he the only room with a window?*

Then there it was. Brilliantly wide and my only escape. I broke through it with ease. It was stuck for a few yanks at the edge, but I propped it open just enough for me to slither through. It was a tight fit and I wasn't sure my hips would make it out unscathed, but I could only think about time while struggling to get to the outdoors.

*How long had it been since they left? How long would they stay? Where they already in and looking?* Then I thought remorsefully. *Was Adder still alive?*

The cool, now night, air was what I wanted and it exhilarated the break out even more than the notion of time. Yes, the wind blew the tree tops and my hair strands greeted it as they were suspended in the air while took off. I was outright running by now. I wouldn't take my eyes from the encroaching forest and I didn't look back to see if I was in any danger. It all seemed so stupid, in my opinion. Why had I been taken?

The ground rushed by and though the pure force of my sprint kept the hair from my eyes, the darkness was there again. Though unwelcome it was, I embraced it willingly and darted out of sight from the gloom.

"I pray for you Adder. With every ounce of my being I will find out what has happened or what is to become of you. Your sacrifice will be avenged." I muttered these lines over and over again through my breaths as I escaped. Adder would be avenged or freed! Naraku would not have the satisfaction of disrupting my world or me. No matter what his reason was, no matter what he wished to gain, I would not return to his nightmarish pleasures.

Naraku's P.O.V

"Oh, Adder. You haven't even begun to know the torment you will endure. For what you have caused, may your blood flow like the river's current. And Lin? Run while you can, but do your best to entertain me."

Lin's P.O.V

Where was I going? How could this be so difficult for one person to tolerate? It was frustrating. Which way was it to Sesshomaru? I was positive that InuYasha wasn't there or I would have volunteered to fight with him and have a path to follow. I was lost.

I pounded through the trees when the pain first hit. And it hit hard. All along my chest I could feel a burning sensation ripping underneath my flesh. It took away my breath. Was this what Adder had felt before? But how could Naraku be causing this? I had only been alone with him for that one evening. He hadn't done anything I wouldn't have expected of him.

Or did he? Did he do something the day I was found unconscious in the smog? No, that couldn't have been it. He wouldn't have punished Adder for what I wouldn't do back in the first room. If he could have had me distracted in pain, he could have done anything with me. Still it bothered me. Though I denied what could have easily been, I could hear a thought whispering it as truth somewhere in my mind.

What was I to do? The pain had grown and I was loosing my pace. I became sluggish, arms arched in an awkward fashion and my head stretched to the sky to keep propelling me forward.

*Why won't it stop?*

Then it did. All of a sudden as if it had never been.

The pain ceased so suddenly my chest was numb. I reached towards my ribs, my heart and my collarbone, but they all appeared to be fine. Still intact. Still functional, I hoped.

Leaning against a tree, I caught my breath. I hated how all of a sudden I couldn't be expected to exit a scene without being short of breath; however, I pulled myself together and decided to walk about. You could only run around aimlessly until you ended up in a giant circle, right?

Yet, no matter which direction I checked, I couldn't find the end of the forest. I had to admit that I didn't have much in the 'five sense' department when compared to a demon. What I could approach was a small victory for me when demons could easily find anything they desired. Mentioned earlier when I was kidnapped only when out of reach from Sesshomaru's 'heightened sense'. The river that I found was the trickiest venture I had to endure. I followed the streams and creeks to find their mother, the mighty river, but only after what felt like hours did the river eventually come into view.

Though I should thank the mystic spirits that the river led me to people. That's where I first became acquainted with InuYasha.

They were all around a fire, like Rin had built; a few were asleep with the exception of the white haired one. He turned with a questioning glance and though I could see Sesshomaru in him, he didn't hesitate to show his distrust upon his face. He hopped up from his stooped position and met me face to face.

"You have no business here!" his voice rose at the end of his sentence.

"I need hel…" I began when a second male awoke and looked out with surprise at me.

"InuYasha, don't be so insensitive to such a beautiful young woman," he said picking himself off the ground. "What would your name be, Miss?"

"There isn't time for tha…" but I was cut off again.

"Don't you sense it Miroku?" InuYasha yelled harshly. "She smells of Naraku!"

"Now don't be foolish InuYasha. She couldn't possibly.." then he leaned in closer. "Now that you mention it, she has a strange presence about her."

"Can you explain that?" InuYasha jumped in, standing over me with rage.

"Yes! Just let me talk!" I argued.

"There is no explanation. There would be none. You have his sent all over you."

"He's no good!" I screamed trying to express I wanted nothing to do with Naraku.

"You figured that out, huh? How long did it take you under his service? Did he give you back your freewill?" he was laughing at me or attempting to, but by that time the rest of their group had gotten up and was watching from afar.

"No! I was kidnapped! I never wanted to see his face, let alone serve him!"

"Ha! Naraku would have no use for a defenseless human. You haven't even got a weapon…no…you are definitely deceiving us!"

"Don't be so rash, InuYasha," the one named Miroku said with a hand on Inu's shoulder.

InuYasha pulled away from the monk's grasp (I could see his attire). InuYasha looked as if he was about to attach me when the girl behind moved quickly to the foreground. "Sit!" she cried and something glowed about InuYasha's neck. The next thing I knew, InuYasha was on the ground and I was standing ready to protect myself.

"Kagome!" he called, head still planted in the dirt.

"She isn't bad, InuYasha. She's just as she says!" the girl named Kagome came closer to me as Miroku had. "Aren't you?"

"Yes! I promise you. I don't ever want to see that man's face again."

"Well, if you travel with us it is almost inevitable," the second girl said.

"What? Oh! That's right. Adder mentioned that InuYasha was at Naraku's castle. I suppose they would have connections."

Their heads all turned to InuYasha, who had propped himself on a rock, crossed legged, and a self-important look on his face. He pursed his lips and his eyes widened at my statement.

"You can't be serious. I was with you all day!" He was almost panicked that his friends would even think something other of him.

"I knew he was lying," I mumbled.

"I am not!" InuYasha barked.

I glared at him, rubbing my ears. "Not you."

"Then who?" Kagome asked as she walked up to my side, making brief eye contact with InuYasha before giving her full attention to me.

"Adder," I looked up at the other's who were baffled by my account. "He saved me from Naraku. He helped me escape."

"Adder? Who's Adder?" Kagome asked kindly.

"He was a spy. He was sent to spy on me, but I-I wish he could have had a choice." I was tearing up but I hid under my hair.

"Someone working for Naraku helped you? That's hard to believe," Miroku added.

"I know, but he was human as I am. He was controlled by Naraku. I don't know how, but he could feel pain…as a sort of punishment when he disobeyed Naraku. In fact, it was only recently that I began to feel a pain in my chest as well." I hadn't realized the suspicion surrounding my last statement until I had let it slip past my mouth.

"What?!" Miroku, Kagome, and the other girl bellowed at once. InuYasha still sat and was not moved by any of this.

"I don't know if it had anything to do with Naraku! It could have been stress or hurting myself on the window when I ran away. There is nothing to say Naraku had anything to do with it!"

"Of course it's Naraku doing that. It would be too much of a coincidence for it to be otherwise." Miroku pounded his fist into his hand. "Where did you say the pain was?"

I looked at him and pointed at my chest, just above my breasts.

"I think I should take a look to see if there is any visible answer to our questions." he added and moved forward. I took a step back from his outstretched hand.

"Miroku! If there was something on her that caused the pain, I'm sure she doesn't want a man looking for it!" the second girl shouted.

"Sango, I wouldn't. I was just going to suggest that you and Kagome take her and search for any abnormalities." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled innocently.

Both girls rolled their eyes and escorted me to the bushes. I sat on the ground while they both peered down at my head.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Kagome asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary. A scar, markings, bumps. Anything in that region we need to check," Sango replied.

I pulled off the top portion of my kimono, still covering my breasts when Kagome gasped slightly and Sango backed away unconsciously.

"What?!" I asked alarmed. "Is it bad?"

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"It looks like a scar, but it is too dark." Sango crouched down and placed a finger above my clavicle. "It isn't even raised. It's like someone painted it on her."

"What is it?" I just wanted answers. Everyone pointing and gawking at me was not what I had asked for.

Sango traced my clavicle and that's when I remembered the night with Naraku. He had done something to me after all.

"How far down my clavicle does it extend?" I asked and they both looked shocked that I knew what had been done.

"Not far," Sango whispered. I shot up off the ground and ran from the bushes. "Hey where are you going?" I could here Sango's voice call out to me.

I ran to the nearest pond, fully aware that I was partially uncovered. I saw Miroku's calculating face and his surprise before I reached the water's edge. I saw my rippled face in the moonlight as it looked in the water and then the black monstrosity aligned with my right collarbone. It wasn't too noticeable I thought (although it was night), but its quality was puzzling. It was indeed not raised, bumped, or tender. It was a jagged patterned line, but merely looked as if I painted it on.

I instantly felt my stomach knot up. I didn't want it there and I began splashing water at my chest, trying to wash the ink away. It didn't even run. I was branded and I didn't know what powers it had. It could cause me pain, but could he locate me with it? Would he try and fight InuYasha while he could? I had a dismal outlook on my life by this time. What a surprise. And I hung my head low as Kagome was the one who came over to help me up.

We, the group and I, moved together around the fire and neither one spoke of my new discovery. They all acted friendly and warm (a little odd after living with Naraku). I figured they were tired because I had woke them up when InuYasha spotted me, but they wouldn't sleep without knowing what I planned to do. So I acted.

"Man, I'm tired," I yawned.

"Oh!" Sango moved to my side. "You should sleep here for tonight. You'll be better protected." She surveyed the assembly and they all nodded, apart from InuYasha who just huffed.

"Thank you so much. You must be tired after I interrupted your sleep."

None of them said anything but I could see a sign of gratitude in each of their eyes. We all proceeded to fall asleep- lying side by side around the flame, while InuYasha stared at the sky. I felt the same feeling of closeness I had felt with Rin. I thought that the people around me at that moment could have been another chapter of my family. Only if they would allow, of course. But that was selfish. I compromised with myself. If I tried to help them with any of their difficulties and obstacles then I could include them as my family. I also made a mental note to help Sesshomaru more when I met back up with him. But I did, however, feel my heart rise at the thought of seeing Rin again. I closed my eyes with warm contentment and was amazed by how my experience with Naraku hadn't fazed me all too much. Though I worried about the mark and what it could mean, I was sure it wouldn't affect us tonight. Tonight had become a blanket of security and I sensed no hostility in the air.

Of course without the 'heightened sense', how reliable could I be?

9


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

Then there came the nightmares.

The dreams were as bad as the real thing. Every night with my new friends I woke up screaming, panting, and having six pairs of eyes staring at me through the darkness. It was rather embarrassing trying to come up with excuses for my painful screams in the middle of the night and it took a longer time to feel like I hadn't become a burden to them. InuYasha wasn't much help with that. He would engage me in brutal arguments when all I truly wanted to do was to go back to sleep and apologize. He never let me get on with my business and I lost a lot more sleep then I should have with him always ready to pounce.

_I was always running through the forest, nighttime darkness closing all around. I was running, but never could get very far. I didn't know what to do. I would stumble over my ankles and nearly fall, the fall lasted forever. But when I picked my head up, I would see the burning remains of my village and I would hear the triumphant calls of the bandits. Then pain would come again in my chest and blind me. I'd heave over, gasping violently for the air to enter, but it was no use. *He'll never stop* Were always my last thoughts when the eyes would burn through the black, just a wispy effect until they became as focused as the real thing. I'd try to turn and run, but the forest didn't have an end.  
_  
The first few mornings after my episodes, Kagome and Sango would console me and try to discover what the matter was, but I didn't want them to know what Naraku had tried to do or what he actually accomplished. I just told them it was the murderous way Naraku dealt with things. It wasn't exactly a lie, since he did hurt me, but it wasn't entirely the truth after only being with him for one night. But once I remember Sango had sat back afterwards and ask if I knew anything about another human formally under Naraku's control, Kohaku was his name. I told her I was there for one night and didn't see anyone other than Adder and Naraku himself.

Little did I know that this boy, Kohaku, was her brother.

Whatever they thought, they would nod and leave me to the day where I would ponder the solutions to my problems. I was naturally worried about Serena, if you forgot about her I understand. I didn't expect her to be in any of these forests. I couldn't explain what made me believe that, but I had a feeling, a suspicion more so, that Naraku moved me way off course and finding InuYasha was a coincidence of the greatest luck. I was now just trying to remember the way back to his castle. This was the only thing keeping me in good graces with InuYasha. I could care less where Naraku was, but I wanted to help Adder and InuYasha seemed so determined to kill Naraku that I just couldn't refuse to go back. I had to avenge Adder! One way or another Adder would be avenged or freed. I had promised just that and I wasn't going to back out of that commitment simply because the time had presented itself faster than I would have thought.

"Are you sure you know which way his castle is?" InuYasha asked. He was really starting to press his luck with me.

"I've told you everyday that I don't know! He can move his location as he pleases and probably did just that. I think we are just following a false trail."

"Well, that doesn't matter. We have a slave of his. He should show up to get you." InuYasha was teasing, but I had that same feeling somewhere in my gut. _Now, why would I kill you after all the trouble I went to bring you here?_ He had said it himself. He wouldn't give up in a flash after all the trouble he indeed had gone to. It was just a matter of time like everything else had been.

"Don't be such a brute, InuYasha! She is just trying to do what you want her to do. She's trying her best." Kagome came to my defense.

"Well, her best isn't getting us anywhere," he replied.

"Like I said, we're following a false trail. You can sense him better than I, so why don't you pick up his scent and we'll grow impatient when you can't deliver Naraku." I was angry and he wasn't helping with my concentration, little good that would do us.

Sango placed her hand on my shoulder and I slowed my pace a bit to walk beside her.

"Why does InuYasha have to jump on everything I do?" I asked her in a whispered tone.

"That's how he always is. Don't let it bother you."

"But you must know how Naraku works, at least a bit? He's not easily found and InuYasha thinks, just because I remember the way, we'll be able to find and kill him?"

"He's just overly anxious to finally kill Naraku. I think it is aggravating him that he can't sense Naraku anymore and he is just taking it out on you. Please don't let it get to you."

"Well, that seems fair," I responded sarcastically.

Sango smiled sweetly, "That's how it usually works. Don't worry; he's a lot nicer than Naraku." We walked in silence for awhile more. Kagome was daydreaming; searching the sky like I used to do and Shippo was walking alongside Kirara as Miroku was on the opposite side of Sango, behaving himself.

"Sango?" I finally asked after many moments past.

"Yes, Lin?"

"Do you think Naraku will try and find me?"

Sango looked surprised and sighed. I didn't want her to be troubled, but I had grown close to her even if it was Kagome who came to me more. We had a kinship, a bond that I couldn't quite explain, but it was there.

"I honestly can't answer that. I don't know the whole story because you won't tell us."

I was taken aback. I nearly stopped walking all together, but I wanted to continue my conversation with Sango. "What do you mean by that? I did tell you everything I knew."

"Kagome and I don't think you have. The way you scream at night and how you plead with your dreams, that odd scar on your chest. What did he do to you? You said how murderously he dealt with 'things'. What were these 'things', Lin?"

"I-I wanted to tell you, but it's embarrassing. No, that's not the right word. It's just not what you would…think."

"You could tell us. We would all like to know what the circumstances are."

"And I would like to tell you." I looked around at the faces that surrounded, first to InuYasha and then to Miroku and Shippo. "Just not in front of InuYasha or Miroku."

I anticipated Sango to be suspicious and she had a right to be. I didn't want the boys to hear what REALLY happened at the castle and I certainly didn't want InuYasha there for obvious reasons. Sango, though, just nodded. She agreed? She agreed!

"Tell me and Kagome tonight if you want."

"Yes!" I didn't know why I was so excited to get the truth out, but it left me refreshed to feel a weight lift a little off my chest. Figuratively speaking, of course.

The day of traveling was exhausting. I was yelled at more, Kagome's tolerance broke and she punished InuYasha the only way she could. It made me laugh to see him, face down, in the mud. Miroku's streak was shattered and he too was punished with a red mark across his face. It was nice to see I wasn't the only one who had to deal with these boys all day long. InuYasha forgot to harass me and went after Kagome (after the oswari incident). Miroku tried to make amends with Sango and I was left to my hobby of daydreaming, mostly about Sesshomaru and Rin. I couldn't wait to see how they reacted when I came back.

Then something hit me. They didn't know I was kidnapped. Rin would think herself abandoned; Jaken would hate me for making Rin upset all the time, and Sesshomaru… What would Sesshomaru think? Surely he'd be able to find Naraku's scent. Surely he could put my disappearance to that scent? And what of Serena? I didn't ask Adder about Serena. Naraku could have found her, knowing of her special abilities. He could have killed her! I pushed that thought out of my mind. Serena could fend for herself, but Rin! He said he had ways to make me do as he wished. He could take Rin from Sesshomaru, from me! God! Why did he have to know so much about me? Why didn't I ask more questions?!

I was sick with worry by the time night fell and both girls came to me for my promised account. Why had I pushed my mind to such gruesome thoughts?

"Are you ready, Lin?" Sango asked and Kagome attempted to act informed beyond what Sango had told her.

"I guess." My enthusiasm was nonexistent.

We began to walk a ways from the campsite when InuYasha's voice broke through the night's song. "Hey, where are you guys going?"

"Girl talk!" Kagome shouted.

"Don't go too far, keep in sight!" Miroku called.

"Can do!" I said.

"Can I come?" Shippo's voice cried out.

"Girl talk, Shippo!" Kagome clarified. "No boys."

Shippo sank back down with the rest of the males and the three of us sat down in a nearby grassy patch. The sun wasn't fully set, but it was dark enough that details were skewed in vision.

"Well, here we are. You want to enlighten us, Lin?" Sango asked.

"I guess now is as good a time as any."

I sighed and both girls leaned into me to better hear every word as I was preparing to give all the details.

"I wasn't there for his type of slave work or maybe I was, I don't really know much about him rather than what I was told." I clumsily began my account, but the conversation wasn't going smoothly and they both sat straight clearly disappointed with my beginning sentence.

"But I suppose you should know that I was with Sesshomaru before Naraku kidnapped me." They both gasped loudly and I stopped. Looking from one face to the other, they didn't say anything so I continued. "I had saved Rin, out of sheer dumb luck, and he allowed me to follow him. Rin was replaced by an illusion done by one of Naraku's demons, or something like that, when the real one went following another illusion in the form of a rabbit." They seemed to know what I was talking about when I mentioned the illusions and I was glad. I still wasn't entirely sure myself what all this meant.

"So the fake Rin asked me to kill a deer for dinner," They both looked at each other in confusion. "I had always asked her if she wanted one because it was my favorite." Sango and Kagome appeared to understand and stared at me to continue.

"So, in the forest, I didn't find anything so I began to sing while resting. A deer liked it and appeared. I kept singing until it eventually came close enough for me to kill it and when I did, I stripped it for our meal and began walking back. And that's when I saw Naraku in the forest, although he was a stranger at the time. He asked me to come with him but I ran. Then there was this smog all around me." I raised my hands about. "I couldn't breathe and I fell to the floor. Then, the next thing I knew I was in a strange room with an even stranger guard who told me all about the fake Rin and how Naraku wanted me….but I don't exactly know for what."

I paused to take a few breaths before I added:

"It was this whole elaborate plan that Naraku had created to get to me. It meant he had known me longer than I knew him, which is scary if you think about it. And also means that he has some use for me that I'm still unaware of."

"Dear me," Kagome breathed. "Is that all?"

"I wish."

"Then please go on," Sango said in a small voice.

"Well, Naraku wanted me to come to him in his room. So Adder was scent to escort me. I like Adder because he was just being controlled or manipulated by Naraku. He's really a decent person and we really did have things in common. But, being the girl I am, I declined the command and Adder paid the price—in pain. I agreed to go with him and the pain stopped enough for him to take me to Naraku. That's when it got uncomfortable."

I looked from Sango and Kagome.

"He played these odd 'do what I say and Rin won't die' games on me. I had to kiss him but it seemed he had other things on his mind…like a plan he wouldn't divulge me in. I tried to run, but he threw me into a wall, undressed me, and had disfigured my shoulder when Adder interrupted us, thank God."

Even with the diminishing light I could the whites of their eyes. (Wide with fright from what I was telling them). I couldn't see why not.

"Adder planted a story about InuYasha, like I told you. I know now that Naraku didn't believe him, but decided to leave me to see how far it would go, I think. Like a test. He made a point to demand me to stay and left. Adder mouthed 'run' to me and that's what I did."

There was nothing but silence from both parties.

"The end," I stated after some time.

It came all of a sudden. Kagome nearly flung me over with the force of her hug and she held my head into her shoulder.

"Don't you want to cry?" I don't know exactly if that was meant for me or Sango. It could have been rhetorical for all I know.

"I've done my fair share of that, yes." I patted her on the back because she was more moved with my recount then I actually was.

"I can't believe he would…Why? I've never known him to…" Sango couldn't spit out a proper sentence or question. "Why?"

I pulled away from Kagome, having a bad experience with being embraced and all.

"It's okay I'm fine."

"You obviously aren't if your dreams keep you up, screaming like that." Sango said.

"More like nightmares," Kagome corrected.

"I just want Rin to be safe," I stated without much thought to why I had said it.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Kagome squealed.

"Yeah, I need to talk with him. Rin won't know where I've gone. She could be in danger." Tears were welling in my eyes, I could feel them. I didn't want them there so I brushed my fingers across my eyelashes.

"InuYasha won't like that and Sesshomaru might not want you back after you were with his half-brother."

"I thought the same thing. He probably thought I ditched Rin as well. Man! Naraku sure did screw this up!"

"That's what he does, Lin." Sango was standing up now and I followed suit. Kagome got up as well and walked in front of us, out of earshot.

"Sango, now that I've told you what really happened what about the question I asked you before? About Naraku…coming for me…"

"I think so," Sango answered without a seconds hesitation. "I can't be sure, but, by the way it sounds, I think you're in a lot more trouble than just another slave of his. I don't know what he has planned for you, but what he's done…he had a purpose for it. I'm sure of it."

That's not what I wanted to hear.

"I don't want to belong to him. I don't want that even planted into his mind." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. The best thing we can hope for is to run into Sesshomaru, so that you can explain to him what happened. If he even cares, that is."

"What do you mean, if he even cares?" I knew what that meant, but hearing it from someone else was insulting.

"Sesshomaru doesn't like humans. I don't know why Rin follows him, but it seems like you were there to watch Rin. Give her something like herself. From what I've heard she liked you and when you left it probably hurt her severely. Sesshomaru might not take you back for that reason alone. Then showing up smelling of either InuYasha or Naraku it doesn't sound good."

"You aren't telling me anything I didn't already know or think about. But I have to try. I love Rin. I need to tell Sesshomaru what happened or at least what to look out for."

"I understand. It's hard to see someone you love being threatened, no matter who does it." I assumed she meant Kohaku. I wished I had known about him.

"Thanks for listening. I hope you guys aren't too burdened."

"Not at all, just keep that Sesshomaru thing to yourself."

"I wouldn't dream otherwise."

We settled down into the group. Miroku and InuYasha waited for us to answer their questions, but both Sango and Kagome stayed true and didn't let one word of the conversation leak out. I was grateful that I wasn't to be even more humiliated and then I realized I hadn't told them about the scar. How I got it. I thought it could wait because that was the most agonizing part and it wouldn't make much difference to leave out a little bit. They didn't know where the scar came from and I didn't exactly know what it could do, other than cause pain. I know it was foolish of me to leave it out, but I wasn't ready to recall that detail. I wanted to live in denial as long as I could. Whatever stopped the tears from coming was the best scenario for me. I went to sleep and I didn't have the dream, in fact, my sleep was dreamless. I slept the whole night through; keeping my mind off other things had paid off. I was happy to say I beat the tough times, but then I'd be lying. No, it wasn't so. I would again feel the harsh reality of those dreams, the sting of his eyes forever seared to the back of my eyelids, and the eternal questioning of whether I would be accepted back into my family again. Where would my life lead? Where would I be left? Hopefully not in pain, but I knew that was wrong.

9


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Demon's from the Sky**

"Yes, I won't ever leave you again."

This was the last thing that I told Rin before I truthfully left her again. How, you say, could I do this to the child? How could I abandon her when all I ever wanted since then was to be with her and help her? Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, I wanted to know the same thing! Why did life always deal you a horrible hand every now and then? The answer is: THAT IS HOW IT WORKS! Rin is my world. She was my sister, my daughter and I would do anything to keep her out of harms way, even lie to her as long as she did as I asked. Now I'm sounding like you know who, but Rin's interests were always my top priority.

I know that last time I left you I had fallen asleep with my friends after telling my tale and that is the time I am going back to. You can only, for certain, understand why I had lied to Rin if I go back to when the demons came down from the sky.

I had stirred in the middle of the night from the wind picking up. The tree's silhouettes where shaking tenderly in the night sky and that brought a peaceful feeling over the little setting of my friends. I rolled over to my back and looked on to the night sky, the very same one that had always been there. I always thought something smaller would grab my attention rather than everything off the earth's surface, but here it was and I was transfixed. My arms were acting as pillows, each crossed behind my head. I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't woken anyone up and my sleep was, as I had stated earlier, dreamless. That's when, out of the corner of my eye, I could see the beginning anvil of a storm heading across the sky (well that explained the wind). I propped myself up to a sitting position, staring at the beauty of the rolling clouds against the twinkling starlight that was fading ever so slightly.

"We should move under the trees before the storm moves in." I knew InuYasha had been awake and watching me, but I couldn't look over at him as I was a bit embarrassed that he saw my astonishment at nature.

"Oh, you think so?" I tried to act casually interested in his kindness when really I wanted to continue with my sky-gazing.

"It would probably be for the best."

"If you say so." No need for an argument tonight, I decided.

I turned around and InuYasha was gently shaking Kagome awake. I could tell they cared for each other. Even after all the disagreements, the hurtful words, they still could look after each other no matter how large the task or small the consideration. It made me feel insignificant against such a powerful emotion. I had nothing that close except for Rin. Yet, it was funny how love could be to any degree, don't you think?

Kagome fluttered her eyes and looked up alarmed once realizing InuYasha to be crouched over her.

"InuYasha?" she asked weakly.

"Storm's coming. We should move to the trees to stay protected for now."

"Right," she said and stood up to wake the others.

InuYasha was walking towards the forest as Kagome explained to everyone the plan to rest in another location. Why had he only bothered to wake Kagome? But, then again, I knew the answer.

I looked around and only Shippo was left to wakeup, so I lightly tapped his shoulder. He rolled against my finger and his eyes lifted lazily open, but he didn't have quite the same reaction that Kagome had.

"Ah! What?! Why?! Who?! Oh! Lin! What are you doing?" I had backed off a bit when he started flailing around like a fish out of water.

"We're heading for cover in the forest. It's going to storm."

"Oh," he sighed. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He was more chipper now and gladly began to follow Kagome and the rest.

We all were gathered now, walking across the meadow, when we heard a strange low rumbling sound. At first I just took it as thunder, but it only took one of my comrades turning to the sky to tell me it wasn't just a storm.

It was Kagome's voice; a shrill yelp had escaped her as she looked to the heavens. I quickly spun to face her shriek, reaching to my side for my sword and coming up short.

*Damn, Adder! Why did you have to disobey him so late!*

"Run!" cried InuYasha. He was charging, sword drawn and high above his head. I wanted to get a look at what the commotion was about, but instead I was being pushed by Miroku and Sango in the opposite direction towards the forest. I hated not having a weapon anymore.

"No! I'll be fine!" I was insisting.

"You haven't got anything to protect you!" Sango yelled.

"Sango's right! Just stay in the forest while we fight them off!"

"Fight who off?" I hadn't looked and I was really regretting that now.

They forced me to the trees, pushing me against a trunk to make sure I was actually in a portion of the woods before they went back into the battle or what I assumed was a battle. That's when it was my turn to see what was happening.

The entire sky was filled with them! All slithering in the air! IN MIDAIR! Like a tsunami wave, there was a solid wall of demons of all shapes and sizes charging down on group.

*What is going on?* I thought, but it only took a moment to put two and two together. I knew what was going on. Naraku had sent the demons after me. I had hurt his ego and pride, not to mention I had messed up whatever convoluted plan he had in mind. He certainly wasn't letting me escape quite as easily as I had.

I could hear the warring groups and beside me Shippo was cowering along the roots of a nearby tree, but I knew if I stayed there any longer I'd never find Sesshomaru. If the demons caught up with me, I'd be left without any options. Therefore I didn't dawdle with thoughts of my friends. I ran to the pitch-black forest, like so many other times, and followed my intuition. I knew Sesshomaru would sense something here. All the demons gathered around was too prevailing of an odor to stay hidden from his senses. I just had to have faith in my direction. I let my senses free and tried my best to find a trace of Sesshomaru's aura.

I had no idea if I'd find him, but there wasn't time to waste.

I don't know how long or how far I got when I heard a metallic clunk fall nearby. I broke out of my concentration and searched about for the source of the sound for I was sure it had happened. My mind had been too preoccupied with finding Sesshomaru to create the sound of something as subtle as a dropped object. It was hard to see through the thicket and I was sure a figure as tall as Sesshomaru would be easily spotted, but there was no sign of him.

*It had been real,* I told myself. *I'm not going crazy.*

Then, as if by some predestined plan, my foot caught something sharp and the skirt of my kimono was ripped open.

"Shit!" I groaned and instantly ran my fingers over the wound. I felt a few drops of blood ooze over my fingertips and I brushed against the foreign object again.

*What was this?*

I couldn't see much of it, but a few glints all along its side. It was smooth on one side and, as I deduced, sharp on the flipside. It was about the same height as my hip and as soon as I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, I instantly recognized it to be a sword. I reached for the hilt and to my surprise found it startlingly familiar.

*Who would return my sword to me? Who would plant it at my feet? Who would want me armed?*

"Lin!"

The questions in my mind were about to be answered.

His form was in the distance and I could only see his white face among the shadows, his black hair blending perfectly in with his surroundings.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't hide the shock in my tone.

He motioned at my sword and, though it wasn't entirely clear, I believed he wanted to help me.

"Adder, how did you get away from Naraku?"

He just leaned over onto a tree trunk.

"Adder? Adder, what's the matter?" I was becoming increasingly worried because he wouldn't respond and merely shift his weight across the trunk as he look up rather than at me.

"Lin," he finally said, a gruff edge to his voice. "Please forgive me."

"Wha…what about, Adder?" I didn't realize it at the time, but I had started to back up.

"Forgive me!" he screamed and he was shaking the way I had when I had just arrived at the castle. He was partially holding on to the tree, but I couldn't comprehend why he did this- as if he were holding himself back. But why?

"I forgive you, but…"

That was all it took. Before I could finish my last word, Adder had darted out from the tree trunk with his own sword at the ready, aimed at me. He lifted it above his head and I could see the restraint in his eyes. He wavered just enough for the blow to miss me. I slipped to the ground, pulling up my sword from the ground. It became an extension of my arm; I moved it with ease, counteracting ever one of Adder's swings. The force of those swings, however, kept sending me to the ground. Soon both our blades were locked, but I was shrinking under the power of his brute strength.

"Adder! Please fight it! What-whatever it may be!" I was grunting these words at him, completely acceptable for my current situation.

"He wants you to kill me, Lin! Just try and do it fast," he managed to mutter.

"I won't kill you if you don't kill me!" I was losing the grip of the hilt.

With one last ditch effort, Adder flung his sword from mine and once the force had been released so suddenly, my own blade plunged into his shoulder. He let out the worst scream I had ever heard- so much worse than the pain Naraku had caused him because this time I was to blame. I knew he wasn't to die and I grabbed his sword before he could lift it. Though wounded, he was still under Naraku's influence. He was swaying as he tried to regain the use of his right arm, but the torn muscles weren't cooperative enough to attack me again.

"Adder, I'm sorry!" I was about to console him when he lifted his hand.

"Don't come near me!" I thought him to be mad or furious that I had cut him.

"Adder, you know I didn't…You moved first!"

"Stay back!" he was barking orders through his gritted teeth and was beginning to hobble out of view. I was following him; I didn't want him to be roaming around hurt. I was being slowed by the two blades, but I couldn't let either one go. I was focused directly on Adder, who had disappeared. I had left my beaten path and Adder was no where to be found.

"Adder! Adder!" I called and called. My voice was giving up on me once I reached the fiftieth time, but to no avail. He wouldn't answer and there was no movement to indicate he was even still out there. I was alone, armed now, but alone.

I trudged back in the direction I had been traveling, the crisp leaves hanging to the bottom of my feet were the only sounds accompanying me now. Yet I could no longer center my thoughts on Sesshomaru and I was becoming hopeless in my efforts to find him. I didn't feel that strong will and knowledge that he would be there like I had hours prior. Aimlessly walking through the groves of trees for hours on end and I didn't even find a clue he would be there and I decided that I had a better chance of finding Naraku in that forest rather than Sesshomaru.

As I was wiping the blood from my kimono, most likely Adder's blood, a sniffing noise became apparent from behind. It was easier now to spot what it was because the sun had torn through night and was filling each crevice of the forest with light. But the sight I beheld was warming. No, much more than 'warming'. It was a heart-lifting, I-can't-believe-it-would-ever-happen kind of moment. There, amongst the fallen limbs of the many trees and the glistening God-light the leaves were making, was my Serena.

She had a terrific sense of direction and the intelligence to pull it off, but it never occurred to me that she would look for me. She had known me for years; we were friends and family. She had known my scent for as long as we had traveled together and it never even crossed my mind that she carried the love I had for her. She was, as I, a lonely, forlorn creature looking for its missing friend. It was Serena, though, who had sought to it. She had found me and I had not words enough.

I leapt to her, bounding full force to her soft nose. I hugged her thick neck and she nuzzled into mine as we shared our moment of equal exhilaration. The thought that I could finally find Sesshomaru was what was supposed to click right away, but all I saw was my friend. Alive and well, she came and I was filled with such feelings of love that I could have forgiven Naraku if asked. My heart couldn't find such hate.

The minutes passed without a single word until I did remembered Sesshomaru.

"Serena?" she perked her ears up like always. "I hate to ask, but I need to find Sesshomaru."

Without hesitation she lowered her back for me to get on. I sheathed my sword and Adder's was still in my grip as I climbed in between her shoulder blades.

"Thank you, my friend," I whispered in her ear as she spread her gargantuan wings and we rose smoothly of the floor. I snuggled deep within her mane and I thought that the troubles surely had all passed, not noticing the extra sword still clutched in my hand- signifying that Adder was still in danger.

However, the trip was long. Too long. Sesshomaru hadn't been in my forest at all or the neighboring one or the next one. He was miles away, roaming along a river (as usual), but Rin and Ah-Un were nowhere to be seen.

I didn't know what to expect when I would finally land. He was tall, powerful, talented, and not to mention, frightening. And I could see he was getting ready to draw his sword against us when Serena landed softly in front of him and I dismounted. Sesshomaru didn't change his dangerous stance and his face was cold and ominous. Jaken made an appearance at his ankles and was about to confront me when Sesshomaru moved his foot slightly, not letting the little imp past.

"Lin," he addressed me, but it was sinister sounding. Clearly I hadn't been welcome for some time.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where is Rin?" I chickened out and played the Rin card.

"Lin, you are in the way. MOVE!"

I found a courage I had been lacking and stepped three times in his direction.

"I was kidnapped, you must have known?"

"You can do as you please. I have no say in what you decide to do." If it was even possible, his voice couldn't have been icier.

"I want to stay with Rin! I want to stay with you because…" I didn't know how to end that sentence. I had never said so much in one hearing with Sesshomaru, so my mind went blank.

Jaken was wide-eyed at my forward speech, but I had to find good terms with Sesshomaru once again.

"There is no use for humans such as yourself. You can't be trusted and Rin is no longer your concern." He began to step to the side which I had never seen him do before. Was this difficult for him?

I, with every ounce of my courage left, stepped back into his path. His eyes lengthened and his glare was death.

"Please listen, milord! I was fooled by Naraku. He kidnapped me and I escaped! I've been fighting my way back here ever since!" I was looking for any leniency in his face- nothing.

"What is that smell on you?" he asked before I could cringe because I could have sworn he was going to slay me then and there.

I picked at the edge of my kimono. "The blood?"

"No it is…"

"Your brother!" I blurted out. Oh, I was really on his good side NOW!

"InuYasha?" his voice vocalized intensely. "And why would you smell of that pitiful half-breed?"

"I met him after I escaped Naraku. Believe me! I wouldn't have told you if it weren't true. I stayed with him while I had no weapon because Adder had taken mine!"

"Adder?"

"He was a warrior working for Naraku, under his control. He was my guard that told me he disposed of my weapon, but he also saved me in the end by distracting Naraku long enough for me to run away." I really hated recounting this yet again.

"As I see it, you have two swords at the present." He was eyeing both mine in its sheath and Adder's in my hand.

"Adder appeared in the forest when I was looking for you and he attacked me under Naraku's control. He said that Naraku wanted me to kill him, probably to punish both me and Adder after I left and he helped. I took his sword after nearly killing him. That's when Serena happened to find me and, well, here we are." I was panting with anxiety.

*What if he doesn't believe me? How can I make this stuff up?*

Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes from mine. I didn't know what was going on in his mind, but I felt like shrinking out of sight. He moved his foot from Jaken, who was still gawking unattractively at me.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Jaken didn't answer right off, but looked up in astonishment. "Ye-Yes, my lord?"

"Take Lin to Rin and Ah-Un. Stay with them."

"But, my lord!" he protested. Sesshomaru looked over at him, daggers for eyes. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru continued up the river, Serena letting him pass, while Jaken yelled to me to follow him. I felt the next level of accomplishment swell in my heart, even if Jaken mumbled obscene things under his breath at me.

"Rin!" Jaken called once we entered their settlement for the day.

Rin came darting out, perfectly obedient as she was. "Oh, are you back already, Master Jaken?" she cried, but stopped in mid-skip when she spotted me.

I saw a whole range of emotions flash across her face. There was anger, resentment, sadness, guilt, and finally happiness. And it still amazes me to this day how children could find forgiveness so easily. Though I knew they would never forget, they would let you once again enter their lives because they felt happiest with you near. No matter what pain you caused them, children usually gave just that for a few moments of pure joy.

Although her delight, I was the one that tore towards her, throwing Adder's sword to the ground, and embraced her. She was, once more, a daughter in my arms, the sister to keep secrets with. She didn't hold back either. I was huddled around her, like the days in the past and it was as if we never parted once reunited in that hold. I had been gone for a month, but this moment lasted longer.

"Lin!" she bawled. "Where did you go?" I was glad she wasn't old enough to hear what truly had happened- one less story to tell.

"That doesn't matter, Rin. Just remember that I didn't leave you willingly. I would never leave you like that, without a good reason!" I was loosing my grip on my emotions and clung to her tighter as she buried her face into the shoulder of my kimono.

After a few minutes Rin moved to face me. "Does that mean you won't ever leave again?' But I could tell she really wanted the truth. I knew I would never freely leave her, but I couldn't be absolutely certain it would be forever. I knew it took a child to add an 'ever' to their sentence- you could never truthfully answer those, but I humored her.

"Yes, I won't ever leave you again." And that's when our surroundings turned for the worse. And angry wind swept along the ground, kicking up dust as the air seemed to get darker and HIS presence engulfed our environment. For a second, I believed my mind to be playing tricks on me, but Rin felt it too. She tensed up and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"This is quite the heartwarming sight, but I'm afraid, Lin, that you can't be making such promises to her."

His voice had a slick quality and it was lethal as it poisoned our outlook.

"What are you doing here?" I growled and looked around for Adder's sword; I couldn't risk hurting Rin who was clinging to the sheath of mine as well as my leg.

"It seems that my underlings incompetence has left me empty handed once again. Needless to say, I had to bring about this little task myself."

"This isn't your place, Naraku! My place is and always was with Rin and Sesshomaru!" Rin was trembling, but I had nerve enough for both of us. I hated him enough right then.

"You have caused me nothing but difficulties. I don't know if you recall, but we didn't finish what we had started. It is time you come with me unless you are willing to sacrifice your companion here," he motioned to Rin and she tightened her hand around my leg. "After that, you'd be begging me to kill you."

That nasty smirk was place firmly on his face.

"You will not lay a hand on her!" There was a flash and I could no longer feel Rin around my leg. I groped hysterically around my waist, but she wasn't there.

*Where is she?*

But a sudden sound in HIS direction drew the rest of my conclusion. I was afraid to look up, knowing well who was in Naraku's grasp. The panic was devastating and there wasn't power enough in me to bring him down.

"Do you wish for the second option?" He tightened his forearm around Rin's neck and she gasped desperately for air. "Either way you're coming with me."

"Stop! Please, let her go!"

"Then," he extended his other arm, "walk over here and I will let her go."

I didn't know whether to believe him, but he didn't give me much of an option. Therefore I walked steadily up to his side, not for one second taking my eyes off of Rin. She squirmed to reach me, but it was futile.

"Please, Naraku, let her live. Please!" I placed my hands together and begged him to his face. He studied my face sternly and loosened his grip as Rin coughed violently. Her eyes were searching frantically for me.

"You belong to me," he stated surely.

I took a deep breath, "Yes."

I was looking at Rin the entire time as he dropped her instantly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Remember that," he breathed and a pain in my chest overwhelmed me. The picture of Rin and Jaken dissolved and I wanted nothing more than to shut my eyes and forget what was to happen next. Torn from my family again, fleeing from my friends, and an ultimatum all in twenty-four hours—I merely wanted to disappear than to endure my place in his plan. Whatever that may be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Inappropriate Confessions of Love**

The complete darkness only lasted seconds. However, that still left Naraku's form standing but millimeters from me and it sent never ending cycles of chills throughout my body. There was something nerve-racking about the embodiment of evil right behind me. I couldn't imagine how half the people under his command could stand it (though I'm pretty sure they didn't have a choice). You could feel his existence from across the world, but, like everything else about him, I wouldn't want to be within feet of his miasma. It was these poisonous vapors that were making me pass out. Trust me. I was fighting hopelessly to stay upright as he held me by his filthy hand. Yet I wasn't struggling to stay awake out of curiosity. I simply did not know what would be done if I happened to lose all consciousness and that was the most frightening knowledge.

His arm constantly flexed against my hip and I tried my best to keep my eyes straightforward, but the awkward way he was handling me had me turned halfway to his side, staring down his chest which was, startlingly, staring back at me.

*There's an eye in his chest!*

I felt horrible, not mentally alone, but physically I was being drained of strength. I could feel it! My head became heavy or my neck was weakening as I could no longer hold myself up. The floor seemed uneven and I was dragging my heels as we passed through the castle doorway. I couldn't figure out how he disoriented me to this extent, but I couldn't stop the spinning of the room and he wouldn't slow his pace.

"Where…" I panted, but it was all I could possibly utter. I was so tired, oh so very tired. I leaned on his arm as he ushered me to a new location, another door that I hadn't noticed before. I don't think I had energy enough to hate him.

"Sleep," he ordered. I didn't want to admit defeat, but my eyes did feel better with every blink. Soon enough, they remained closed and the steady swaying movements of his stride didn't bother the process one bit.

I woke up in, what I assumed, was the mystery room. My eyes had to adjust to the dim light of a couple of flames, but it confused me even further.

*Where was I?*

I was quickly gaining the full use of my limbs and it wasn't like the first time in the castle. My mind didn't wait around lethargically trying to piece things together. I forced it to. I remembered everything in no time, but that didn't explain where I had ended up. The air was moist and humid in this place and an odd rhythm kept occurring.

Clink, clink, clink, clink.

I suddenly register a dull soreness in my arm muscles and I moved them, but I realized that they were raised in the air. What? Yes, they were raised above my head and were shackle together, chained to the wall.

*Chained! Is he that desperate?* I thought and began to tug frantically at the wall. The shackles caught bits of my flesh in their hinges and tore the skin as I twisted about in fury.

"Ah!" This was no time to be coherent. "Mother of God! Why the hell would you tie me up in this godforsaken dungeon! LET ME GO!"

No matter the pain that was exuding from my wrist, I wouldn't give up the struggle to freedom. I wrenched, pulled, turned, and slammed myself into the wall, all to get me free from the prison I had found myself in. I flailed my legs about and shifted wildly about, but common sense wouldn't set in. Denial. Denial. Denial! I wouldn't think it impossible to escape. It couldn't be impossible. I tried for an hour and only when I had blood dripping from the edge of the cuffs, did I finally calm down. There was no leaving.

"Help?" I questioned, in a hushed tone. Who I was calling I hadn't a clue, but it sounded as good as anything at this point.

"That was quite a show, girl, but useless nonetheless."

There it was! Yet another male voice. It had an odd slur to it and I had to really concentrate to understand what he meant to convey with those words. I reasoned that he was mocking my futile attempt at leaving. Yes, it did seem like I was at the bottom of every joke in this place.

"Who are you?" I called to the room. A flame seemed to float of its stand in the hands of the voice owner. The flare flickered with his every movement, dancing in the dark. Long tails of light left it only to diminish in the black. It was placed precariously close to my face and he looked down on me to where the shadows created a drastic contrast with his bone structure.

"Wasn't that a show?" He turned his head in the firelight to the far corner. The repetitious rhythm was still sounding. Clink. Clink. Clink.

The mysterious man moved the fire ever so slightly from my face, grazing the tip of my nose with his clutched hand. I followed his gaze over to the where the light was now directing and there I could see a familiar outline in the corner. This form didn't move much, but lifted his head.

"I asked what you thought, Adder?" The slurred voice inquired a bit more before bounding over in the direction of my initial guard.

"Lin?" Adder uttered in a raspy tone.

"Adder." It was only a statement to reassure him that I was okay.

"Lin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I could tell by the sincerity of his plea that Adder was a good person. I knew that I couldn't castigate him for what he tried to do for me when we locked blades in the forest. He was just a human stuck between, as they say, a rock and a hard place. Who was I to expect him to take his life for mine? I could honestly say that I didn't know if I would be able sacrifice myself for him. He had done more for me than family had and he was a stranger practically…but I had to survive. I had to know my part in this plan, if only that.

"Adder, it's time she knows what happened," the slurred voice said maniacally.

"NO!" Adder shouted and threw his weight towards the voice. No use as I could now see the shackles around his own wrists.

"Tsk tsk tsk."

"Char, don't tell her! She's in enough misery as it is!"

"The better the time to tell her, don't you think?"

I looked from face to face, all horribly distorted by the dim lighting. Char looked over his shoulder and walked over again to me.

"You want to know, don't you? You want to know of your family? Of the bandits? Adder has lied to you, girl. But don't worry, Char is here to clear up this mess."

"What is there to tell?" I challenged. "Bandits horribly slaughtered my village and I took care of them. At least the ones that pursued me."

My voice was nothing but acid. Each word was dripping with lethal connotations to instill fear within him. I had killed before and would again if necessary.

"You should tell her, Adder. This could be construed as a lie otherwise."

"Char, she doesn't need to know. Let her alone." Adder had no power backing his voice, just a wispy plea.

"I want to know!" It was best that I could say. I could take the truth or what he called truth although I didn't trust Char. He couldn't possibly be what Adder was. He wasn't misunderstood, but a lackey of Naraku's. I'm sure he had a choice and he chose this fate. It wasn't my problem if this Char died or not, but I had to know. If Adder wouldn't tell me, then Char was my only option.

"Very well, my dear." Why did they all insist on calling me that? "Are you sure that you don't want to get this off your chest, Adder?"

Adder simply slumped down the wall, peering through his lank hair at me. How I wanted him to be free.

Char faced me and only me, torched still poised perfectly in one hand and held high above so the light was cast evenly amongst us. "It isn't a long story, but I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it."

"Go on if that's what you're planning to do. Otherwise, don't waste my time!" I growled low and ferocious as possible.

"Humph, well, the bandits were not hired by Naraku, if that was your thought. They were just thieves as they always are and I was apart of them. We would hit village after village. Pillaging, ravaging, and plundering every ounce of their goods. It was a time indeed. A time I had the most pleasure in my entire life. That's when we came upon your quaint little village. So peaceful and quiet, but sadly to our displeasure, it was poor. There was nothing to take, nothing to covet, nothing to keep. The only thing that village was good for was to be burned to the ground."

I shrieked in protest. I flung my legs as far as they would extend forward, but he moved out of the way. "How dare you! You Bastard!"

"Your family wasn't anything special to me. They were nothing more than an addition to the chorus of screams we all delighted in." Char didn't stop his vicious words, even as I was swearing continuously under his own powerful voice.

"Char, you've gone too far!"

Adder was infuriated as I was. I don't know how, but he felt the tension, the pure rage I had bottled up inside. I wanted to thrash Char more than Naraku at that point. He, this Char, knew how to entice my wrath and Naraku knew that, but he wasn't the one whose words were tearing through my heart. Naraku ordered this, but he wasn't the one I was facing.

"Then a small group of us saw you. A sixteen year old girl," I came to an abrupt stop in my screams and looked questioningly up at Char. That ugly man, fat with his own self-importance. "Yes, I saw you. This is not our first encounter. I saw your capabilities, your strengths, but I saw your weaknesses. Blinded by your rage at us, letting love blind you. You couldn't kill us all with that. That isn't even your sword is it?"

He motioned to my side, but I knew I had no weapon there.

"What do you mean?"

"You took that from a comrade of mine, now didn't you? Stole it from him as you walked back from the river, you did. You used his own sword to strike him down, truly a dishonorable act, but you didn't stop there. Three more were your victims. I saw you and all we merely wanted was to hear your screams like everyone else. Adder, that poor pathetic fool, pitied you. Ordered us away from you and we followed. If only we could have known the power watching over this. Watching us and watching you."

"Naraku," I whispered.

"Yes. And he craved you for two years…for whatever reason, you'd have to ask him. But he tried in vain to forget about you, but you proved to be a most irritating distraction. So he took the surviving bandits under his command. We were hired to watch you, but you found that damned horse. THOSE THINGS ARE DANGEROUS YOU STUPID GIRL!" He struck my face with the back of his hand.

"Serena trusts me. I have nothing to fear," I said turning to make eye contact.

"Well, that damned horse had us lose you for some time and what did we discover when we finally found you again? You with Sesshomaru! Any demon on the face of the earth and you find favor with Sesshomaru!"

"Don't speak of my lord with such disdain!" It was amazing how protective I was of his good name.

"Naraku kept me away from you, though. He saw my will and my destructive nature, but who did he put in charge? Adder!"

I knew this story. We were finally making up for the holes in Adder's tale.

"He chose Adder because he has sympathy for you. Pfft. He has no backbone either. He couldn't see you in pain, but I have to admit that Adder did get you here. Until he let you escape that is!" Char spat at Adder's form. God, Adder had been apart of my family's death and yet I didn't know what to feel for him. "Now, girl, you remain here. We have gone to great lengths to secure you and you will not mess this up again."

"And what will I do here? Stand? Starve?"

"You will be coming with me to Naraku. You and Adder." Adder looked up sharply from his imprisonment. He hadn't expected this so soon, his demise and probably my own.

"Very well." I didn't have much of a choice and I was tired of not facing this man like I had planned to. Adder was astonished, but I don't think Char saw this reaction of mine coming. He didn't enjoy it as much as if a scream had erupted from my cracked throat.

Char searched his side and brought out a key and proceeded to unlatch the cuffs. My hands fell to my side and I rubbed them vigorously for the feeling to return to them. The cuts in my wrists weren't as deep as I had thought and only the top of my right wrist was scratched drastically. He did the same thing to Adder, though left the shackles on and led him, like a dog on a lead, up the stairs. I followed between the chains, free, but not running. At least- not yet.

The corridors grew familiar, like it was only seen yesterday or from a far off dream I had once had. It didn't frighten me as much, the sameness, but HE was still ominous as ever. He wasn't sitting like last time, but standing with his back to the door, arms crossed behind him in expectation.

"Master, here they are: Girl and Traitor, just as you asked." His slur was working my last nerve as his excited disposition took affect.

"I trust she knows everything by now?" he asked, never taking his eyes from the window, his stance never wavering.

"Yes," Char voiced rabidly, he was nearly foaming at the mouth. He moved me around the chains that bound Adder and forced me to my knees. Adder, though, remained in a standing position and his chains were tied to a hook that was nearby. "Is there anything else I may do for you, Master?"

"We went over this. As soon as Adder is secure, you are to leave until summoned," Naraku spoke softly to the window.

"Yes, Master," Char said and backed out of the room. I searched my surroundings like I hadn't been there before. It was still just a room, a window, but I could see multiple hooks strewn across the walls. Something told me I had scrapped against at least one when I had first encountered Naraku in his own room.

"Lin?" My head snapped back to the front of the room and Naraku was staring intently at me. He wasn't smiling and I didn't get the full power of his eyes. They seemed black from where I knelt and my hatred, nor my courage, could be found. I was more listless than anything else as I really had a bad night's sleep after all. You couldn't blame me even after my desperate attempt to free myself.

"Yes?"

He took two steps towards me, looking directly into my eyes, but he didn't crouch down or draw in to take a closer look nor did he pull me up. Instead he straightened his back and towered over me, literally putting me in his shadow. A small smile slithered onto his lips and his eyebrows darted up at the corners. He truly looked malicious. The moment dragged on for a few more seconds when a great pain hit me. No, not in my chest, but in my gut.

He had kicked me!

All his sophisticated ways of dealing with things and he kicks me in the stomach. I was very well aware that he was angry with me, that I knew. I had resisted him, ran away from him, and slandered his name. But all this built up and manifested itself in a single swing of the leg?

I cried out. It wasn't a long agonizing cry, but more of an 'oh' in surprised. How was I supposed to know he would kick me? Adder though didn't take it so lightly.

"That's enough!" Adder shouted as I began to feel the delayed pain and doubled over on the floor holding my abdomen. Naraku froze in mid-swing at Adder's outcry. A horrible interested look crossed his face and he placed his foot to the ground.

"What was that again, Adder?" Naraku walked over my body to Adder's hook.

"I want you to leave her alone! She's just an innocent girl!"

"And when did that stop you before? When through all the thievery and screams did you once care for 'just an innocent girl'? You've worked in this manner far longer than you've been under my rule."

"She has done nothing. Let her go! I don't care what you do to me, but let her go!"

Adder was preparing to spring off the wall, but he still didn't get it through his head that it was no use. I stood up as soon as the pain became bearable enough and attempted to buffer the blow for Adder by getting between the two. Naraku simply jerked my arm back and threw me to the ground. He never took his eyes off Adder.

"Stop!" Adder tried again.

"Adder that doesn't answer my question, but you cannot hide your true self. I see through you." I was still writhing on the floor to regain the use in my bruised arm. "You love her, Adder."

Adder didn't answer quickly, but his eyes became somewhat like saucers in their size. "Wha...What?" He whispered.

"You don't fool me, you pathetic man. I've known your infatuation with this creature the moment you too had laid eyes on her. Who could deny their lust for her- her abilities? I'm not even sure she knows what power she holds." What power? I was lying on the floor in agonizing pain as always. "I appreciate you calling the bandits away from her, Adder, but she belongs to me. Her purpose has not yet been realized."

Naraku picked me off the floor and drew me in close to his face. "Do you love this man?"

I looked over to Adder and, in silence, nodded at his swollen face from out of his lank hair. "He is my friend. I love all my friends."

It sounded right; I couldn't get Sesshomaru out of my mind.

Naraku just scoffed and drove me into the floor for the second time.

"My use for you, Adder, has not worn out. So, watch your love receive her punishment for blatant defiance of orders."

Naraku was quicker than I would have expected. He leaned in, hurling me to the wall. My head hit with a loud Thud! A wet patch had developed on the back of my head, matting with my hair. He wasn't done there. He kicked my stomach again, sending me to the ground, his foot wedging itself into my chest and he delighted in my gasp of breathlessness. He dragged my body, by foot, up to a sitting position and as one hand latched onto my neck; he ripped at my kimono with the other, his nails drawing more scars into my skin. Sinking and stinging as they glided about my pores, he took me into a sort of embrace. His nails, finely sharpened, found the very end of my back. Digging them deep within my flesh, he pulled them up; straight up, until nothing but torn tissue was left in its place.

My shriek was deafening. This was truly meant for punishment there were no intentions as he had the last night I was with him. This was only to hurt and hurt it did.

He let me slink to the floor, sliding down the wall to find comfort. Bleeding profusely and coughing up even more blood, I couldn't focus my eyes. I saw Naraku's form and Adder's blur, but I couldn't figure out if my time had ended or if I was in store for more.

"Why?" Adder uttered gently. "Wasn't she yours? Why would you do that to her? She's innocent!"

Adder simply wouldn't give up those useless words. They meant nothing. I hadn't a clue what Naraku felt except that I was a possession. I had misbehaved and, like a child, was put in my place, yet way more brutally. Adder's punishment was to watch me suffer if he really did love me like he had said. Perhaps Naraku needed him functional…and thus I was paying the price for both of us.

Naraku laughed out loud, a full throaty howl of enjoyment.

"She has learned who her Master is, Adder. Something I had failed to do before."

Naraku turned to me on the floor. He crouched low and I cringed away the best I could as he placed his chin just inches from my neck and looked to Adder.

"Adder, you are to take care of her, for now. I do not wish to see her until every scar has been removed from her body. Do you understand me?" Even in his crouched state, he had the command of everyone in the room. There was no stopping his force (for now that is).

"Yes," Adder said affectionately. "I will tend to her like my own flesh and blood."

I didn't necessarily know if that was a positive thing or not, but I took it as such.

"Very good," Naraku said and placed his lips on my neck, directly under my ear. "Now why do we obey our Master?" he asked and moved his kiss to the front of my throat.

"Because I must." It came out in a wheeze and didn't hold any strength to it.

"Hmm? What was that?" He wouldn't give up this unrelenting inquiry.

I cleared my throat, splattering specks of blood on my lips before responding.

"I obey my Master." It was all it took. He removed his bulk from off my ribcage and walked over to Adder. Naraku broke the chains that shackled Adder together and though the cuffs remained attached to his wrists, he was free to move his arms about. He motioned for Adder to my side.

"Take her to your old quarters. Fix her up. Not a single scar visible."

Adder didn't argue about my treatment, but slung me into his good arm and carried me out.

"It shall be done," he said to the empty hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I'm Only Human After All**

Adder placed me against his side in the old room. I knew every corner, every crevice, and every dark memory that it brought back to me. I was panting heavily while even trying to stand at this point was serving difficult. Adder tried to get me to stand up straight while he prepared a mat for me to lie on, but it was no use. The pains shooting from my back were unbearable and I collapsed on his shoulder. Adder lifted his hand to smooth over my hair, but hesitated for the situation didn't call for such affection.

"Lin? Can you stand at all?" He was balancing me against his back as he struggled to move the mat, more or less, underneath my form.

"I don't think so," I huffed.

He gave up the battle of the mat and laid me across the floor first. I hadn't a clue why he didn't think to do this first, perhaps he didn't want to separate himself from me for too long. It wasn't a solid answer to his difficulties, but Adder was Adder. It was as simple as that. He was my corny older brother as he was around twenty years older and he looked it. He positioned the mat near my head, covering it with a fine, white cloth and rolled me on top of it.

"Ah!" The quick movement tugged at the edges of my scabbing scratches.

"I'm sorry!" Adder quickly intoned.

"Please, stop apologizing for everything." It was starting to annoy me. "The wounds will hurt, there is no denying that. You aren't hurting it anymore than what I could do."

"I want you to get away from this place, Lin. I don't want him to have you" He paused for a moment and looked into my eyes. I turned away, not wanting to provoke any lingering yearnings in his own heart.

"I don't want him to have you in such pain." Adder continued, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm strong. Okay? I will learn my place and it won't happen again." I didn't know whether that was truth or not, but for Adder's sake it better be. The words burned me with the thought of being bound to this house, bound to a Master I never asked for.

He didn't say anything afterwards. I turned on my stomach and recoiled as he too began to take my kimono off.

*Why? Oh, why can't I just remain dressed?*

Adder exposed my back and I waited for the gasp of horror, the utter revulsion of what he was examining, but never did come. Adder, prodded the edges of the wounds, feeling for tender areas along my back, and I admittedly let him know when it hurt. I was merely joking around to lighten the overwhelmingly bad humor that had settled on us. I'd over exaggerate every pain, but Adder didn't take it as amusing, so I quickly ceased my teasing and settled in quiet. Adder left for a short time, leaving my back bare to the chilled room and my hair tasseled across my cheek.

In his short absence I was determined to stay at peace with myself. It wasn't good or useful to get over emotional at a time like this and the extra quaking associated with tears didn't sound good to the stillness setting in that room. I wouldn't want to disturb any healing or put me in more discomfort than I was already in.

Adder reentered the room with some foul smelling substance in a jar. It was the color of a fresh, young sapling and smelled of a rotting fish.

"What is that stuff!" I exclaimed, turning ever so slightly to see Adder kneeling at my side.

"Shh!" he hissed, "This will make it so scaring won't take place. You don't want scars, now do you?"

I thought about this. I did not know why Naraku wanted to heal me so completely, but if I scarred and Naraku didn't want me back…then it seemed like a simple answer. But if I allowed such markings to mar my skin, I would always be reminded of what got the better of me. For that moment, I opted for the less permanent and frankly, the present predicament that was at hand.

"No, I guess I don't. But why must it smell so rank?" I wrinkled my nose and attempted to block the smell with the musty mat.

"Well, you don't expect something that works to smell like roses do you?"

"I suppose not. Nothing ever seems to work out that way, after all. Hey, Adder?"

"Yeah," he responded, measuring the substance in one of his hands.

"Would that scar stuff work on the scar he gave me down my clavicle?" I don't know why I hadn't thought of it in a while, but it was worth a shot to ask. If I could get rid of it, might as well.

"No," he answered and I arched my back in protest. Not a good idea because the pain made me crumble a bit. "Stop being stubborn and listen to me when I say that this stuff will do no good on THAT scar. It's not the same." I was about to press for more information on the mysterious mark, but he just shook his head and I rested my head down without another word. It wasn't time, I thought.

I relaxed against the mat, pressing as deep as it would allow, when his hands began to massage the lacquered mass on my back. To my surprise, it was more soothing than I would have expected. It cooled the burning itch of the incisions.

This became the routine for some time. It was rather boring if you think about it. I would always be in the same spot, day in and day out. I would rest on my stomach because I had nothing better to do while the wounds healed. In a few days, the soreness began to dwindle in my sides. I could sway my hips in aggravation when I was left to entertain myself when Adder went off to do who knows what. By a fortnight, I could see a drastic change in the scars along my arms and shoulders. They were no longer red, but became pale as my skin. You could only really see them if you were as close as I was. By three weeks, my arms and shoulders were clear of any abomination. That only left the question of my back. I couldn't see it, obviously, so Adder was my only reliable source to inquire about its progress. It had, indeed, gotten the worst of the blows and I expected it to take more time, but once two months had been covered, I was starting to wonder.

Everyday, I would ask of my back. Adder would just slap on more of that rank gelatin and grunt something along the lines of, "It's getting much better. Can hardly see a thing."

Now for some time I had suspected that Adder was protecting me the only way he could, by lying. He wasn't very convincible unless he had a decent reason to be prolonging time. He didn't want Naraku to call for me, that I knew, but he couldn't keep me here forever. Naraku's patience would wear thin and he'd come snooping or send Char snooping for him. I had to confront Adder before this got out of hand.

I slowly twisted myself into a sitting position, dragging the white clothe with me to cover my front, while Adder was still in the process of working in the healing herbs.

"What is this, Lin?" he asked and tried to push my shoulder to the mat. This somewhat startled me, I'm not going to lie to you. I pushed his hand away faster than I thought possible and he looked saddened.

"Sorry, Adder, but I don't believe that I'm still scarred."

"I'll tell you when you're completely healed. It's not time for you to go to Naraku."

"Who said anything about Naraku? I just don't believe I'm still scarred. I don't care if you lie to him, Adder, but fess up now."

Adder lowered the jar onto the floor, making a small 'tink' sound. "If you know, it won't stay hidden from him. I thought this was for the best."

I pulled my kimono from around my waist and heaved it over my shoulders with no trouble at all. Nothing caught onto my back or my skin in general. It was time. I pulled Adder's head into a sisterly embrace and kissed him on the forehead.

"You are the best part of what family is. I couldn't ask for more than what you have sacrificed for me. Thank you, but my time is up. I must go."

I picked myself off the floor and stood straight up. I was confident, scared out of my wits, but I wouldn't let it show. Adder just looked up at me, his lowered state compared with my tall statuesque appearance was nerve racking. How could a strong man like Adder be so sentimental towards me? And yet still be so weak, in a way? I didn't like causing him to feel less than what he truly was. He had more strength in him, more than I could ever possess.

I made it halfway to the door when Adder voice rose to perfect articulation. "I'm going with you then!"

I turned to just see him standing up. I held out my hand and shaking my head I said, "Not this time."

"You can't defeat him alone. There is nothing to distract him, nothing to stop him!" Adder was frantically trying to find a weakness in my strong stance. I merely held my hand up higher and looked him directly in the eye.

"I don't intend to defeat him, Adder. I don't believe that is my destiny. I could never defeat him in the way you are probably thinking. I won't let him get the best of me. I'll take the punishment for endangering my friends and family- but he won't see me suffer."

"You've already been punished and you still don't deserve what you are about to receive." The last word hung in the air a while. It didn't seem to fit.

"We don't always deserve what we get, but I have lives to think about. I've never been one to sacrifice anything grand for the people in my life, but I've been given another chance at happiness…another chance with a family. And, although it is disgusting to picture it, I must forfeit my fair share to help the ones I've come to love. "

"But it doesn't have to be that way," he whimpered.

"This is exactly how it has to be, unless a miracle occurs, I must do what is best for everyone."

I was sliding the door open when Adder, in the quietest voice he could collect, said, "I love you."

I only hesitated at the door once. I didn't return the feelings he had intended that statement to convey to me, but Adder knew that. I could see it in his face, his eyes. He was letting me go- letting me have no attachments when I went to Naraku. I wanted to rush to his arms and lull him to comfort. He was my brother, my only brother, and I would never forget him. Yet this slight hesitation had me reeling in feelings of loss. I wanted Rin and, for some strange reason, more than anything, I wanted Sesshomaru. It was a confusing realization that I had pieced sentiments with everyone and finally landed on his name, Sesshomaru. But I knew he belonged in my thoughts just as much as my original family. He had given me as much, if not more, protection.

However, I forced the thought down. I couldn't be bothered with these distractions, these memories. For that's what they had to remain for me to accomplish what was to be done. I couldn't think of them as real and if that was achieved, I could force the memories into nonexistence (at least for now).

I squeezed through the door without much room, leaving Adder behind. I couldn't respond if I was to stay strong. I made my way down the corridor and not even bothering to knock, slid his door wide open and took one step in.

"Master Naraku?" I called to the seemingly vacant, dark room. There was a stir from the corner and a low hiss of a laugh escaped the black pitch.

"Lin? How pleasant it is to see you well." The intensity of his radiant eyes seemed magnified even amongst the shadows.

"Naraku, as you've probably noticed, I'm better." There wasn't much else to confirm. It was all he needed.

"Yes, it would seem so, but I've know for weeks now." It was hard to ignore the mocking tones that he insisted on using.

"Then why…"

Naraku held up his hand and I stopped in mid-sentence. He patted the floor next to him, holding back a small smirk, knowing full well that he had me where he wanted.

"Come."

I lowered my head, eyeing the wall like I normally do in these types of situations. I wasn't much in the mood for unwanted physical contact at that moment. I moved with difficulty across the floor when I couldn't force my body to cooperate. I sat right next to him, but wouldn't allow myself to look to him. I wanted to feel numb. I'd never had these sentiments shoved on me before and I wasn't sure I liked it. I tried to close my mind and await a touch that would commence my pain and worst fear for the time being. Naraku leaned towards me and I could feel his body heat near the top of my head, when he began to speak:

"You don't know what you are, do you?" he asked, his voice emotionless.

My eyes opened and I finally turned to him. I was, of course, baffled. What did that mean? What had he in mind? And why was he telling me this now?

"I thought as much," he said, sighing in the process. "Then it's time for you to learn of your heritage."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fate **

I was dumbfounded to say the least. I was something more than what I had always been told? How could that be? Demons had the 'heightened sense' and they surely could tell I was human. I was even told by Sesshomaru! The Great Sesshomaru told me I was human, so how could Naraku, of all people, expect me to believe I was something different?

I looked up into those malicious eyes and he smiled at my ignorance.

"I take it you're shocked?" he asked, some strange amusement played on his features. They were laughing at my innocence, my unknowledgeable reaction to my own being. I, though, simply nodded my head.

"I would have thought you could figure this out, but what could I expect for a half-human as yourself?"

That didn't register.

"Half-human? What's the other half?"

I was on the verge of a fit of laughter. This guy couldn't possibly be serious! I couldn't be a demon. You could feel their auras even if you were human and no human had ever said a word to me, let alone a demon. This was unbelievable and I nearly got to my feet to exit rather than listen to these lies another minute. I had had enough of lies.

"I don't find this particularly humorous, Lin." He shot me a questioning look with a hint of laugh-at-me-one-more-time-and-I'll-make-your-grandchildren-hurt.

"If you don't wish for me to laugh than don't lie so blatantly to me!" I roared in my returning anger.

"You must work on your respect towards me. I've been nothing but kind to you so far."

That was it! I threw my arms to the air, thoughts alive with rage that would not be suppressed a moment longer.

"Kind! You will not speak to me about your kindness! If I were to rate your kindness on a scale from one to ten it would be a negative 357! Should you know the definition of kind it doesn't include: Rape, attempted or otherwise, abduction, or the inflicting of pain on everyone that comes in contact with you!"

I realized that this was a mistake as soon as I opened my mouth, but was I to just stand there as the bane of my existence talked himself up to be the good-guy? Naraku's face contorted in rage as his pupils seemed to grow smaller into mere pinpoints in the whites of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and before I could move out of the way, he backhanded me across the face. I crashed to the floor and struggled in horror to pick myself back up.

That was when the pain came back.

Deep within my chest I could feel a growing pressure. My muscles felt as if they were being turned, pierced, and shredded by knives and I whimpered, my mouth firmly shut so that he wouldn't enjoy my pain.

"Are you going to be a good slave?" he whispered, a slight tinge of mockery in his voice.

The pain increased more and I let out a scream, small and shrill, before I closed my mouth again. He was smiling, eyes sharpening into that of malevolence, but he swiftly spun around towards the miasma encased window, back hunched in an uncomfortable position.

"Damn!" I heard him call as the pain subsided as quickly as it came. I peered up at him from the floor and he was staring out the window with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Naraku?" I whispered to his back. His sides began to tremble in the dim light of the room, his breathing was shaky and a low cackle escaped from his lips.

"How could I forget? It was foolish of me to forget?" Naraku turned to face me, a small smile stretched across his mouth. "How could I expect a Siren to bend to such weak sorcery? It appears my curse has lifted from you."

"Siren? What? Curse?" I slowly moved to my feet and began to back up towards the door. I looked down to my chest and could no longer see that long, monstrosity of a black line across my clavicle. The curse had been lifted, but upon everything else he had told me, I couldn't help but think him to be lying about my heritage.

Naraku mimicked my movements, leering down at me with a new found lascivious gleam in his eyes.

"Siren. Yes, you are half-siren…and how interesting your lineage is. You will come to be of use to me."

"Don't come anywhere near me!" I screamed, clawing at the sliding door that wouldn't budge.

*What power had he over everything around him? Could he truly be undefeated?*

"The way you ruthlessly cut down that deer, those bandits, that bloodlust is your strength. It's what I need. I'll help taint you. I'll help you get rid of your morals, but in return you must use your talents to aid me."

He pressed his body against my front as I tore at the front of his clothes to let me go. "Please!"

"Your fear will only further your transformation," he said and pulled my neck into his lips.

His sentence scared me and I completely forgot what I had come all the way for. I was doing this for Rin and Adder. But how could I let him have the satisfaction of tainting me? What was right? What could I do? If I truly was a Siren why couldn't I use it to my advantage? Sirens were nymphs, so why not act like one?

I swallowed roughly, taking several deep breaths in preparation, and began kissing Naraku under his ear. Almost instantaneously he stopped and stiffened under my lips. I took this moment of shock and spoke softly in his ear:

"I'll follow your orders."

I could feel his muscles tense. His fingers circled my back as he contemplated my cooperation. I wanted to squirm out of his grasp as fast as I could, but I needed this to go perfectly and he needed to believe I had conceded to his suggestion. He knew not of my will, so I attempted to trick him further.

I could tell that he wasn't expecting my immediate compliancy, but he wasn't complaining. His body moved from off my chest and began walking away from the door as he looked expectantly over his shoulder at me. I tried my best to look seductively, nymph-like, back at him while I fiddled with the slide-door behind me. It was weakening in its firm hold to the wall as Naraku was being distracted and wasn't concentrating on keeping me locked in any longer.

"Lin," He growled lowly in his throat. "You have chosen wisely."

I held my hands behind my back and worked my finger between the door and the wall as I lowered my eyes to him and smirked. "I think I have."

Without a second's hesitation I seized the edge of the door and threw it open and ran out. I couldn't make you believe the flabbergasted look upon Naraku's face. His mouth slackened at the edges and his eyes widened with what looked to be embarrassment. I had deceived the un-deceivable. I had to admit that it felt good.

I didn't stay long to watch the fury reach his features once again, but his loud cry of 'Lin' tipped me off that he wasn't predominantly happy. Yet I hadn't expected anything less.

I was so exhilarated with the escape that I hadn't notice I was heading away from the exit. I could be so dense sometimes when I filled my ego with unneeded triumph. I decided then that I would recruit Adder in my escape plan. I wouldn't let him fight, for obvious power inequalities, but he deserved freedom as much as the next guy, in my book. Perhaps I was persuaded because he had saved me those two years ago, but he was a brother to me, like I had said, and I couldn't leave him to rot in darkness.

I turned one more corner that led to our corridor and instantly stopped in my steps. Char, with his mop of russet hair, was leaning across from Adders room sneering at me. Was he waiting for me? Was he going to bring me back to Naraku?

I walked gradually up to the door and Char only followed me with his eyes. He didn't look a way for a second, but neither did he speak nor did he intercept my movements to the closed door to Adder's room. What was going on? I reached for the door and peered in to the room. It was dark, my mat with the white cloth was still there next to the wall, but where was Adder? I turned to peer at Char who only returned my look with no movement at all.

I opened the door a little wider this time and entered the room. I held my breath as a strong musky smell filled my senses. I searched the room up and down until I found the source of the hideous smell. In the corner of the room I saw the shadows cover a large form. It was Adder. He was propped against the wall, hair lying lankly over his face, with dried blood encrusting the floorboards.

I sucked in enough air to make my lungs pop.

"ADDER!" I screamed and raced over the fallen form of my comrade. "Adder, look at me! LOOK UP!"

I was afraid to touch him. He wasn't responding but I could have sworn I hadn't left him for that long. I wouldn't admit what my heart was feeling. He couldn't be. He wasn't.

"Adder, please, if you love me you'll look up!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder and felt my fingertips scrap against his skin. His skin was ice cold! I quickly drew closer to his body and moved his hair aside. His eyes were wide open, lifeless and cold. His skin was growing dimmer by the minute. I saw the dried blood all along his mouth as I followed the blood droplets down his chin. That's when I looked down at his chest and saw it. That black line across his clavicle. That paint-like scar that had affected me just as it had affected Adder- yet I was saved. My blood, the blood I now believed wasn't all human, had broken the curse of Naraku's, but Adder couldn't fight it.

My chest heaved horribly, but it felt as if I was trying to swallow water. I coughed violently, sputtering and sobbing all at the same time. My wails of sorrow could be heard throughout the castle, I assumed, but nothing could bring back Adder. Adder could have brought down my own family, but I couldn't help it. Who was I kidding; Adder was just as much my family as those others had been.

"Adder! You're not dead. You're not dead." I was muttering these horrid lines over and over again, I wanted the denial. I wanted to feel no pain. I didn't hear the approaching figure in my deepest despair. All I saw was Adder, his horrendous eyes, glazed over with no life to them. I wiped the tears from my eyes and lifted my head from its lowered position. That's when I sensed a form standing behind me, though I didn't turn around. I knew it wasn't Char, so who else could it be.

"Go away, Naraku," I sniffled while holding Adders hand.

"He's dead, Lin, and, like so many other things, you're to blame."

I glared at the wall that Adder was still propped against, but I dared not look at Naraku. "I did not kill him," I hissed.

"You very well did. If you would have done as I had asked, he would still be alive. If you would have given yourself to me instead of running off to this man, he would still be breathing!" He roughly clasped my arms to my body and turned me to look in his eyes. "You won't believe the pain you'll receive. Once I'm done with you, you'll know what you are. Mine."

I tilted my head back and spat squarely into his face.

He wiped his hand across his cheek and merely rammed me into the wall, pinning my shoulders, and drew closer into my face. He was so close all I could make out was his scorching eyes; his balmy breath filled my nose and ran across my lips.

"It appears I must persuade you otherwise," he said threateningly and began dragging me by my arms through the hall.

"Stop it right now! Let go!" I pounded on his back, attempting to get his dirty hands off of my wrists to no avail.

We passed Char, who was lightly laughing at me. He blew me a kiss and waved goodbye at me while I was being walked to my certain doom. The door to Naraku's room was still wide open, when I was shoved into the dank room. The small light that emanated by the torches from the hallway was shut out and only the purple miasma could show me where the minimal objects in the enclosure were located.

Naraku came at me from behind like some damned creature, tearing at my kimono with no remorse for what his nails were doing to my skin. He tossed me onto a mat and climbed onto it while I flailed about to the opposite side. I reached the edge, but was immediately caught by the ankle and hauled back to that despicable man.

He positioned his hands on either side of my body and pressed both his knees into my calves. "You brought this on yourself."

I searched my mind for someone that would come for me. Someone that would save me, but nothing came up. I didn't like thinking myself helpless, but what power could I have without my weapons. I wasn't a demon, but cursed to be a siren and desired by the wrong man for a reason I was still hazy about. The only power I had was attracting people and that wasn't the best answer to my situation.

But then I thought of Sesshomaru. Yes, I had been kind to Rin and respectable to him. Rin knew now that I didn't leave her and that I was abducted. If only I could convey my distress to Sesshomaru, I would be saved. But, as it seemed like I only had minutes left to my virginity, I gave up that slight hope.

"Calm down. I'm sure I'll find you satisfying."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I said harshly.

"It should be."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Inhuman Behavior**

From the moment I witnessed the bandits ravaging my village, I hadn't been given the best out of this world, but never before had life in general violated me so. Never had the world specifically taken my emotions and amplified them to the point where they became distorted and overall incomprehensible to me.

Naraku had taken from me: my pride and dignity. He was the body, the mass laying on top of me without shame for what he did and without a mind for what I wanted out of my own life. Is it possible for someone to own another's life? If so, I agree that I had mine stolen from me at an earlier age, but once I started piecing it back together it was pilfered for a second time.

He had me restrained as I was being pressed at the stiff boards underneath the mat by his bare chest. I was lifting my knees and thrashing about, back and forth, trying to break his persistent hold he had on me, but his legs wouldn't move from my calves. But when it seemed hopeless, I merely looked up passed his eyes to the ceiling while my bottom lip quivered under the extremities.

"I hate you," I whispered and turned my head to the opposite wall.

His hand clasped swiftly over my mouth, nails digging into my skin just shy of my ear. He held tightly to my flesh, piercing it with his pointed nails. My head was thrown to the side, hand pushing down on my mouth. He pressed my face against his open palm, crushing my skull into the floorboards as his nails produced the smallest amount of blood from my cheeks.

Soon a rope-like substance wound up my arms, surrounding my wrists, and holding them firmly in place above my head. I followed the rope-like object with my eyes to him. There I saw long rooted tendrils coming from his back and yes, they were tied tightly around my arms preventing me from escape.

"What are you?" I asked in disbelief, barely loud enough for me to hear. I closed my eyes, tight enough to extinguish the scene in front of me, but I could still feel the moisture of his breath and not even in my mind could I escape this torment.

"Please, don't do this," I plead one final time, but my attempts were all in vain. He refused to listen to me and as I opened my eye ever so slightly, I felt the ripping sensation when the tight envelope of my flesh was penetrated. My voice broke as I cried out in pain, but not just of the physical- however horrid that was.

The pain wouldn't cease and I cried and cried. Bitter tears stung my eyes while my fleeting purity left- snatched from me. I cannot express enough the disgust of his touch, the clawing and pounding force of every body part. The musky smell of bodily sweat against my own perspiring body clung in my nose. I could not speak. And to this day I curse myself for letting it happen…allowing him access to crush my spirit.

He did not look to me through it all. He did not speak.

For what he was, demon or half, he held more power than I could ever achieve. A simple swipe of his nails or an ounce of poison could have easily ended me or threatened me. But in the end he chose a vile solution to his problem. He took the evil of humanity to smother any purity I had left. But what he wished to accomplish…well…that did not matter then. I only knew that I had caused this to happen. I had allowed him access into my heart. Merely trapped by my weak feelings for a young girl who didn't know the torture I was being put through. But I was saving a life. I was making her life complete, even if I wasn't ever going to be a part of it.

This thought brought a tear to my eye. And I decided that I could not let that happen. I vowed then and there that I would be reunited with Rin. I would remain with her and Naraku would have no say in it. I would fight him. As soon as I was prepared, I would fight him for my honor, dignity, and pride back. I didn't care if he died, I didn't care if he lived. As long as I conquered just one part of this pest, I would be avenged.

My sore body no longer would move and as I succumbed to exhaustion, I closed my eyes.

**-**

**A/N: This chapter is short because it is rape. There is no sexual pleasure here- no wish fulfillment shite. This is just rape and it is performed only by inhuman beasts. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Evil Never Needs An Excuse**

Naraku's P.O.V

I knew she was trying to keep those pitifully soft wailings all to herself, but I could hear them throughout the long hours of the night. I had taken this beautiful creature's innocence, the only thing she had for me at the time, but her service wasn't up. I had plans for her, all pertaining to some sort of pleasure to myself, of course. I couldn't be expected to fall for anyone and I hadn't, though I couldn't deny my obvious lust and desire for her lithe limbs. Those downy tresses were cascading down her bare back, perfect breasts pressed against my body. They were not too large and not too small. They were just right. I was the only thing she had in the world, the only one that would take her as kindly as I had. What else could she want from me?

She had fallen into silence only minutes ago and I was left looking down on her sweet innocent face, inhaling small breaths of air. Oh! How I fancied seeing terror on those angelic features! I knew her hatred for me, yet that only enticed me more. What better way to fill my long hours alone than with her painful screams at my own pleasure? I would take her as much as it would take to break her. I could sense a darkness in her mind and soul, planted there from birth. She was a Siren (well, half-Siren), but that left an insatiable urge to tempt and lure people to her. She had been mistaken by human and demon alike to be something she wasn't. She never experienced the exile of a half-breed, but I would ensure that. She didn't understand that part of her, the humans had purified and locked away the inner temptress when they raised her as one of their own, but I would release it. I could only imagine the sheer ecstasy she could bestow upon me once I tainted that human side and turned her into the perfect woman. My perfect woman to fuck relentlessly throughout the night.

I slid her off of my neck and onto a pillow that rested juxtaposed to mine. I chuckled softly to myself and drew the covers over her naked form.

"Sleep tight, my angel. May Hell's demons wing you to your dreams," I whispered into her hair as I embraced her closer to me. I would break her and taint her. Sooner or later she would come to realize that I was the only option she would ever have. I had plans to move it along if things didn't stay on track, though, but that was Plan B. Plan B wouldn't be enacted unless she defied my direct orders. But I couldn't help wondering if she knew what was in store for her when she woke up.

I smiled despite myself and nestled deeper into her thick hair before settling down to rest, ready to foster her morbid fascinations.

Lin's P.O.V

I awoke to that sinister, dark room completely disoriented. Like always my mind was lagging and most of my memories hadn't caught up yet. I surveyed my surroundings wondering where in the world I had ended up. Why was I laying on my back, and where was that damned mat with its white sheets? Did I always have a window? But, like a bolt of lightning, my memories flooded back to me once I turned to my left so see the matted mass of black hair falling over half my body.

All the hate in the universe appeared in my soul as I saw that MAN resting peacefully next to me. He was sleeping next to me, in the nude, and totally free of remorse or guilt for what he had committed. How could anyone, even Naraku, feel no shame for the immoral night of debauchery? I wanted to see this man in pain; I wanted him to scream his apologies to me as I was off somewhere watching his torment! I would laugh at his pitiful, crouched form as he pleaded desperately for me to free him!

I shook my head the best I could in my cramped position. Never had I wanted to be all powerful, but why had my mind led me to that scenario? As much as I hated Naraku and would feel no remorse (as he didn't for me) if he were in pain, I would never want his suffering to that extreme. I let my prior thoughts slip out of my mind and fade into nothingness as I processed the task at hand. I should probably get myself out of here, shouldn't I?

I tried my best not to disturb the mattress as I slithered my way out of his forceful hold. The sheets were slowly moving across his hips as they wrapped around me in a cocoon of static electricity. Stupid sheets! Stupid sheets! I was trying my best to keep calm and remove the sheets from around my waist as I was balancing one foot in the air, preparing to take the first step out of the bed.

"Alright, just let go," I hissed at the bedding that wouldn't cease in its annoying hold.

"Lin." It was soft and muddled, but across the vastness that was the bed, I heard Naraku call my name. I was trapped, staring doe-eyed at Naraku's rhythmic chest movements. Could he wake any minute? Would he catch me trying to split?

I decided to take the chance and I stepped one foot on the floor. He still remained motionless, normal breathing patterns and a relaxed look about his face. (Well, as relaxed as the man that looked eternally pissed could muster.) I worked my arm from out of the sheet straightjacket and pulled the rest off. Of course, I couldn't be expected to roam around with nothing on, so I searched the ground for clothes only to discover, to my tremendous annoyance, my one and only kimono shredded to pieces on the floor. But across the floor was Naraku's haori and it looked long enough to be a good length dress on me. I quickly picked it up, slipped my arms through the wholes, and wrapped the rest around me, holding it in place with my hands. I had barely reached the door when Naraku's breathing became strained.

"Lin," he spoke again, but it was rougher. I just wished it were another outcry from a dream, so I continued to open the door. "Lin. If you don't get back in this bed, I'll punish you severely."

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath and dragged my feet towards the bed once again.

He received me as ungentle as you can get. He reached over, picked me up and threw me back to the mattress.

"Don't interrupt my sleep, ever again," he said sternly and pushed my head to the pillow until I couldn't breathe anymore. I flailed my arms around, slapping his flexing muscles to let up, but he continued to bear down on me. "Do you understand that I can break you like a twig?"

"Yeah!" I cried, but it came out as if I had a mouthful of oatmeal.

I removed his hooked hand from the back of my head and slinked back down to a resting position. "Stupid girl," he yawned and rolled over, away from me.

I stayed that way the remainder of night. I drifted to sleep without much trouble, only to wake hours later with a sheet thrown over my head.

"What?" I asked to the dingy cloth. I pulled it over and looked around the room. Naraku was no where to be seen. I slung the sheets aside and raced to the door without a second's hesitation. I made sure that the haori, still hanging from my arms, was fully wrapped around my waist by the time I reached the door. I don't know how many times I had tried to escape this room, through this door, only to have it close again and lock me inside. Today, unfortunately, would not be an exception.

As soon as I turned out of the room, I got a face full of Char's chest.

"And where are we going in such a hurry, Little Lin?" he questioned with that insufferable slur of his.

"I-I was just-- nice kimono," I said, looking at the package in Char's hands. "That for me?"

He looked at me with little amusement at my obvious attempt to change the subject. He held up a red kimono, bunched in a ball.

"It seems you don't need this as much as I thought," he said, eyeing the haori that no doubt had been on Naraku yesterday. I blushed, embarrassed that he saw me like this and even more mortifying was that it looked like I had enjoyed last night's festivities.

"I would like that." I reached for the ball, but he lifted it out of my reach.

"Not until you return to your room. Naraku ordered me to guard this door and guard it I will."

I stamped my way back into the room, holding the haori securely down, until I was standing in the middle of the room. "Is that better?"

"I would prefer you be sitting on the bed. Takes longer to stand back up."

"Fine," I grumbled and perched myself on the black sheets. "Good?"

Char didn't utter a word, but pulled his arm back. "Here!" He threw the kimono ball at me. I caught it with little trouble, but what was weird was that it was hard for a kimono. It appeared that the kimono had been wrapped around a sphere of some sort, but as I passed it from hand to hand, Char spoke once more. "Naraku told me you probably would want that."

Yes, it would make sense that Naraku would understand my clothing dilemma, but it didn't sound like the kind of thing Naraku would do. Especially send Char in to give me a hard-cored kimono. What was he up to? Either of them. Char seemed to have picked up some of Naraku's less than admirable qualities. He stood there in the doorframe, smirking at me, eyes sweeping over me then to the kimono then to me again. What was the whole joke? What was I missing here?

"I think I can take it from here. Thanks...um...Char." I began to leisurely unwind the obi from the ball and laid it next to me on the bed. I unfolded the silk cloth, letting the arms roll down the sides of my legs as the spherical object, just underneath a layer of silk, sat on my lap. A sharp stab of anxiety hit me. Why was Char still looking at me? Why was I so slow in discovering the secret of this gift? I hesitated but a moment longer and dropped the last layer of clothe to reel in horror at what I beheld.

Char was laughing uncontrollably from the side. He was pointing down at my lap, resting on top was a skull. "What kind of sick joke is this?!" I bellowed from across the room.

"He told me how much you loved him; I only could assume you'd want to see him again!" That was when it hit me. This was Adder! My friend, my comrade! Adder! I was tempted to throw the skull and catch Char in the head. I was tempted, but that would be disrespectful to Adder. He had already been skinned from his bones, what else could I do to cause his soul more pain?

I lowered my head, looking down on the top of the white cranium. "I'm sorry, Adder," I whispered as tears fell and stained the white bone. "You don't deserve this."

I don"t know how long I remained in my stooped arrangement, quietly praying for Adder to forgive me. Char had long gone when his multiple attempts to get a rise out of me had failed. He walked out the door in a huff, gliding to the right in the hallway to continue his guard duty. The miasma outside seemed to grow darker, but I did not think it was to do with the progression of the day. The sable curtains were not being drawn across the world just yet, but there was a ruckus outside the window, for that I was sure.

Char peered in through the door. "Stay put, Lin! Or Naraku will have both our heads!" he barked and rushed out. 'That must mean there is something going on!' I thought with much excitement.

I darted to the window and focused my eyes to the surrounding grounds within the barrier. Just on the outside I could see a familiar figure in red, sword drawn above his head in a barbarian display. The tiny figures of my friends could just be seen behind him. They had found Naraku, they had found me! I would just need to sneak out to them, as I was sure they could get in the barrier. If I could just get to them before Naraku moved the castle, I would be free to protect Rin.

I reached across the bed, grabbing the kimono out from under Adder's skull. It crashed to the floor as soon as I got one arm through the sleeve, I moved sorrowfully over to where it had landed. A hairline crack was etched between the vacant sockets that had once held Adder's brooding eyes. I held back another tear and moved from their sights. Adder had never seen me naked, just because he was dead doesn't mean I was giving him that much. I pulled the rest of the kimono on and tied the obi tightly around my waist. I was about to leave the room when I felt that twinge of sorrow again. I picked up the skull. I looked into the expressionless, bone face one more time and lowered it to my side. There was no time for this. We were both escaping, like I had promised.

"Come on, Adder," I spoke to the empty room. "We're leaving." And with that I stepped out the door and walked out into the fresh air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Fight For Your Right!**

I hadn't seen the outside in such a long time. Ever since Naraku had stolen me from Rin that one fateful day. If I didn't have to quickly get to InuYasha and the gang, I would have stayed a little longer in the night air. Though scattered with miasma, it had potential. Well, more potential than the castle or the rooms I had been shuttled around in. I scanned the deserted grounds, strewn with the bones and decaying flesh of those that had been unlucky enough to come across the castle. Poor souls. I pushed the skull of my dear Adder under my arm and made my way through the skeletal graveyard, shifting my eyes all over for a glimpse of my friends. Where could they have gone? I knew they were here. I had seen them. Could this be a trap? No, Char wouldn't be so uptight. I was sure that this was my escape night (second in the grand scheme of things).

"InuYasha!" I heard a young woman's voice scream and, though that was a scream full of concern, I couldn't help my spirits lifting. They were here after all! I sped through the putrefied carcasses towards the sound of the voice. Waiting to see them in all the glory as they smote Naraku! (God, could I be anymore delusional?) They were there, alright. They were grouped in horror as InuYasha was caught struggling against one of those tentacle-tendrils that I had first been introduced to last night. Though, this one was much larger, producing small amounts of miasma (Shouki) when slashed by InuYasha's claws (Tetsaiga was resting on the ground beside him).

"It is useless, InuYasha. Death is imminent," Naraku said menacingly, letting his dark chuckle reverberate among the exterior castle walls. The tentacle tightened on Inu's body, but he didn't retort like he would normally. I needed a sword! I needed a sword! I looked around at the corpses for one blade, but I feared that they had all been removed. What could I do? I peered over at them, but poor Kagome's arrows had been thrown aside by an enraged Naraku. What to do! What to do!

"Naraku!" I cried, running over to where they all stood. I didn't have a plan, but perhaps I could distract them until InuYasha could reach Tetsaiga. They all looked at me, confused at the skull in my arms, anger flashing into Naraku's eyes. Kagome looked genuinely relieved to see me, though I don't know why. I didn't have a weapon to fight with.

"What the hell?!" Naraku yelled as I slid underneath one of his tentacles only to see Char fighting with Sango and Miroku. I had wondered where they were. Adder's skull slipped and went resting with the others, and though I felt horrible to leave him among the rest of the warriors that had fallen, I needed to help my living friends.

"Lin!" Sango yelled, holding Chars sword off with her Hiraikotsu, "Stand back!" she grunted, under the pressure Char placed on her. She didn't have room to throw it, so I decided to make room. I looked for a rock to throw, but skulls were so plentiful that I just picked up one near me, making sure it wasn't Adder, and tossed it with as much force as I could muster. Char never saw the bone-orb coming. He took the brunt of the cranium with little grace. The bone on bone impact of the two colliding heads was enough to make him lose his balance and Sango disarmed him. I caught sight of the sword hurtle to the ground. This was my chance I thought. If I could get a hold of the sword before Char noticed, I would be armed and prepared to fight along side my friends. I ran faster than I ever had in my life, even when I ran from Naraku the first time I met him. I was dogging Miroku and Sango's battling forms as I dove to the ground and reached the sword just as Hiraikotsu flew over my head. The hilt was thicker than my old sword, but who cared. This was all I needed.

I entered the battle with Char, who came out of no where, slung his arm around Sango's neck and began choking her. Miroku looked on, somewhat helpless because he couldn't use his Wind Tunnel (Kazana).

"Get your dirty hands off my friend!" I screamed, swinging the sword at the back of his knees. Char heaved backwards, looking up at the sky and let out a scream that would be heard around the world and back. Sango wriggled out of his grasp and kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall backwards. I pulled up my sword again, pointing it down to his neck. The point barely scrapped against his soft, paper-thin skin as I looked at him wanting to see the fear in his eyes until I ended his life. Do it! He hurt you! You want to see him in pain! You want to see the blood pour from his wounds! You want him to DIE! my head was screaming and screaming. I would have given in to these words if I hadn't recognized the voice to be Naraku's. Yes, it wasn't me who wanted this; it was what Naraku wanted me to do! I stepped back, running into Sango, who consoled me from behind. "What is wrong with me?!" I whispered as a tentacle grazed my leg.

I turned to see Naraku, staring down at me, disappointment in his eyes. "Lin!" he roared as InuYasha appeared from behind, apparently free from his previous bindings. I looked over to see a smoldering tentacle on the ground, appearing to have been purified by Kagome. She must have retrieved her arrows when I had distracted Naraku. Naraku was, again, left to duke-it-out with InuYasha as I went back to Miroku and Sango.

They were standing the same spot, but both looked confused over something. That's when I noticed that Char was gone. He had seemingly vanished.

"Where's Char?" I called to them.

"He ran off when we saw Naraku come up behind you!" Sango said, walking up to me with Hiraikotsu in a throwing position. "Come on! Naraku won't stay here long without backup!" She began to run to the warring groups of Naraku v. InuYasha and Kagome (who, I might add, were doing wonderfully). I increased my grip on Char's sword and raced after her. I stood behind them, as they had larger range weapons opposed to my man-made sword. Naraku was way outnumbered, even by his former whore (thank you very much), but he showed no fear. He showed no anxiety at the situation. He was safe behind his own personal barrier at the moment.

"You bastards have no chance against me. I will not die!" He laughed manically at all of us as that hideous smirk stretched across his face. He scanned the group, who was panting at trying to break his barrier, and his eyes settled on me. "Dear- Little Lin, have you come to join the fight? I see you've stolen another sword, pity you didn't kill that traitor for your Master."

"Shut up! I'm not your slave nor have I ever been!" I raised my sword a little higher, awaiting a tentacle to try and pin me down.

"Tsk Tsk. You shouldn't speak to your Master in such a tone. If you think you were in pain before, wait until I am through with you!" He cracked a small smile and looked over the group again. "It seems I have a full schedule. I'll be taking my slave and leaving now." And with that the area filled with miasma. I couldn't see a thing and I was growing weak from the poison. I felt a tentacle surround my leg and pull me down to the ground, but I held fast to the hilt of my sword, never giving in to his malice. I won't go back!

"I'm not going back!" I coughed out, clawing handfuls of dirt with one hand while trying to stab into the purple haze with my sword.

I was being dragged across the bones and miscellaneous body parts, hair catching on every crevice of bone, when the tension around my leg stopped. I didn't waste time to comprehend what had happened, I just got up and ran in the opposite direction. I felt a hand grasped mine and I saw the white hair of InuYasha pull me out of the miasma and out of the premises of the castle. The others were waiting in the opening of the forest, Kagome coughing violently and Sango with her mask still tightly tied around her mouth and nose.

"Are you okay, Lin?" Miroku moved over to examine my pale form. I was holding on the best I could. I was the last to escape the miasma and it was having a slow, yet sure effect on me.

"Yeah," I panted. I think I'll be okay- I just need to rest." I tried to move over and lean against a tree, but I fell to the floor holding my head. I felt so dizzy after all the adrenaline had run out. I wasn't running on the sheer idea of getting away anymore.

"Lin!" Sango called and ran passed Miroku. She placed her hand on my back and removed her mask. "How long were you in there?"

But I didn't answer. My body was growing weaker and I turned my attention away from the group to the grounds where the castle used to stand, but it was gone. I dropped my sword and leaned into Sango. I escaped. Thank, God! I thought and sank into unconsciousness.

I awoke by a stream, running soothingly at a steady pace. The sun, the perfect sun, was warm against my white skin. How I missed the sun, the air, the sounds of the birds in the trees. Even the sky was something I hadn't seen in such a long time. I pulled my legs closer to my body, not wanting memories to come back. I forced them away when they presented themselves and settled into a soft pillow that was underneath my head. Huh? Where did that come from?

My eyes popped open. I was the first one up, evidently as everyone was still asleep. Oh! Kagome had given me her sleeping bag. I made a mental note to thank her later for the kind gesture. I sat up and glanced at each of my rescuers' faces. They were my hope and I'm so glad that they came for me.

I slinked back into the warmth of the sleeping bag, knowing full well that I'd probably be sleeping on the ground after this. I was too thrilled with my realized freedom that sleep wasn't strong enough to bring me down. Therefore, I just waited until the others woke up gazing up at the white clouds gliding along the sky in freedom. I finally had freedom, but I had a sudden thought that crept through my mind. I was still bound to that man. He was going to be mad, obviously, but how far would he go to make my life a living hell? Could I expect a visit from him or would someone else? I had to get back to Sesshomaru. I had to warn him of the impending storm that was, this time, my fault.

I got up, slowly, remembering something I had forgotten. I looked around the camp, seeing the gleaming sword that I had used the other day. I picked it up, knowing full well what I wanted to do. I walked further down the stream until I was out of sight from the others. They hadn't known him, so why should I burden them? I gathered a large rock from the side of the stream and dried the edges the best I could before cutting deep within the stone. It took some time, mind you. The sword was long and I was attempting to etch legibly into it, but, after minutes of awkward sword-work, I was happy with what I produced.

R.I.P  
Adder  
Beloved

I had no time to retrieve his skull from Naraku's grounds before it disappeared, but I thought that the proper burial and ceremony was in order. I laid the stone down by the roots of a shady tree. I kneeled down at my little grave and lowered my head.

You sacrificed much for me. I still have much to go through, but I know you'll watch over me. I know you're in a better place

I picked myself up; awake with a new drive to live. For Adder's sacrifice, I wouldn't die until I felt I had been avenged. Until I felt Adder had been avenged.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: A Familiar Foot**

I had reached my friends with little trouble. They welcomed me with relieved looks as I had been gone longer than I had planned. I wasn't going to tell them why I had really left. Instead, I told them I was thirsty and got tied up in deep meditation. I don't know if they took this as truth, but perhaps they were being nice in not asking me any follow up questions. Our travels led us through the vastness of plenty of forests, all looking for Naraku, yet fearing we'd actually find him. Or, at least I was. We would soon be in a village that wasn't too far from her, according to InuYasha, but that was another day's traveling and our rations were running low.

Once we reached a proper campsite in a clear meadow, I decided that it was time to make myself useful, though to the many protests of my friends, I was going out to hunt. I packed up a rucksack of various necessities: Rope, small snacks to lure animals, etc. and I left in the direction of the setting sun. (It was only around 4:30).

"Do you think that is wise, Lin?" Sango asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're a wanted girl."

"Naraku is planning something to punish me. He won't show up." In actuality, I hadn't a clue if Naraku would show up, out of the blue, and abduct me, yet again. But I had to be able to roam free for a while. I had never liked to be cooped up, with eyes constantly on me. It was like a prison the past days. I wasn't happy and my friends needed a break. I was not going to be a burden.

Though, I could tell Sango was dead-set against me gallivanting around the woods alone, she understood my silent plea to be set free for only a short amount of time. She backed off, looking over her shoulder at me fading into the blackness of the woods, reassuring herself that I would find my way back to the meadow before long.

It was invigorating to be out of everyone's eyesight. I reveled, once again, in the sounds of the forest, the grass chaffing together in a soft noise similar to that of silk moving across the swaying of the body. The sun that peaked through the canopy above shone brilliantly on the edges of my red-silken kimono, though if I had a different clothing option I'd be wearing anything Naraku hadn't given me. I didn't quite know how far to go in the forest before I'd hit larger game, but it wasn't that encumbered on my mind.

I let my hand trail across the tall grass of an open field, enclosed by the surrounding trees. It was so peaceful here. My mind was at ease; my thoughts were resting on the pure tranquility of the ever lowering sun and the golden edges of grass, swaying in the slight breeze. Small buds of flowers were gently gliding along the edges of grass, not yet ready to bloom for spring. I stretched out on the ground, nestling into the lawn with my sword at my side.

"Let me stay forever," I murmured, eyes closing. I wanted to melt into the soil, to become the earth that had been welcoming enough to offer me a home for those two years I was lost to my own sadness. I had accumulated so much information about myself these past months. Most I had accredited to be true. There must be a purpose for what I was. There must be something or someone out there that needed me as much as I wanted to be needed. I must have a destiny that would take me to greatness.

"Yes greatness," I sighed, opening my eyes to the cerulean sky. "What constitutes greatness?" Another question for another day, I'm afraid

I slowly fingered the grass, having the tiny pointed ends prickle against my palm. The little buds rolled over, fuzzy as a peach. I was completely content in my little world of happiness that when the silence was broken I was paralyzed by fear.

"Lin?" the voice called. It seemed so close, but I didn't want sit up. I was brought back to a time where ever time that name was called I was in danger. Not to mention, the voice was somewhat familiar in tone.

"Lin!" it came again, louder with much more force and I didn't stay among the grass for very long. I sat up, looking around the forest for his voice. It was Naraku's voice, I was sure. It had that enraged growl that he used when I was about to be hurt. I turned over onto my hands and knees, crawling backwards, trying to hide in the tall grass, and looking ever which way to find him. I knew I had heard him. He was somewhere, but I couldnt see him. I gradually rose to my feet, scanning the horizon from a better angle, but nothing came out. Nothing dove from the sky. And nothing tried to grab me. What was going on with me, but then I remembered the night of the battle at Naraku's castle. I had heard his voice demanding things that I would normally never do.

I let out a low sigh, looking down to the ground. I had been spooked by the memory of Naraku's voice, replaying in my head. I had just scared myself. Though, I thought myself increasingly dense for letting that frighten the living daylights out of me, I was relieved that I wasn't about to be carried away without my consent again. I lowered myself back into the grass, wiggling around to make a comfy spot, conformed to my body.

Man, I hated Naraku. He was the worst thing I had ever come in contact with and I, for the first time, wished he would just die. Yeah! If he could just die, I would be off the hook. I plucked a bud from its steam and began petting the soft fuzz on its exterior.

"Just die," I muttered, still fumbling with the little bud in my hands. Then something odd happened. The small bud began to elongate in a surreal display of expanding leaves and growing petals. The bud leisurely opened at the top, producing a glorious deep purple color with golden rimming. "How beautiful," I mused, touching the delicate petals one at a time. It was such a sight, that I couldn't help imagining the entire field blossoming with these flowers. A whole field of purple. Wait, purple?

"You can't escape me, Lin. Try as you might, I'm always watching." The voice in my head was stronger than before and it sounded as if he was right there, standing next to me. Deep within the caverns of my mind a low cackle began growing stronger as the tiny flower in my hand shriveled and died. It just died in my hands! MY HANDS!

Oh, I could feel an evil presence taking over. Somewhere in my being. I was unstable, I thought. Was I going mad or was he truly in my thoughts? Did he cause the phenomenal occurrence of the blooming and dying flower? Or did I? Was there something wrong with me, something wicked that would kill something, even a flower, right before my eyes?

I threw the withered skin of the bloom down to the ground, grabbed my sword and ran into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, but my senses told me not to go to my friends. If I was dangerous in this moment, I didn't want them to be harmed. I raced through the trees and brush, shoving my sword into my obi to keep it out of the way or to keep it out of my hands.

The hysterical laughter was deafening, beating against the inside of my head. "Stop! Stop!" I cried through bitter tears. "Leave me alone! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was screaming and running from no one but my own mind. Whether it was him or my memories, I hadn't a clue, but I just wanted it to stop. He took away my only time alone, I only wanted him dead. Was that the wrong thing to want?

I had my eyes blurred with tears, hazing the world and my view. My clothing was catching on all the bark and twigs, but I all wanted was to get away. I didn't know where, but it was better than staying still, that is, until I tripped. I stumbled over a root, or something, but the fall to the floor was so long. Crashing to the floor was so hard. I curled on the floor of dead leaves and I felt exactly like them. I was a fallen little leaf, shed from her parent tree to find that the world below was harsh and everyone steps on you. The laughter was softly vanishing, being replaced with my panicked cries for salvation.

"Please, someone just help me. For once!" I was so tired of always helping myself. I was so tired of helping others that didnt know what I was doing for them. That didn't know how much pain I was experiencing for them to be happy and content. I was being selfish. InuYasha and the gang had helped me. They took me, but had they come for me? Was that why they showed up at Naraku's castle that night or was I just bonus? Maybe they were too nice to leave me for Naraku. How pathetic I was. I sickened myself.

"No!" I screamed, feeling my heart quicken, pumping blood to my numb limbs. "I'm not through! He has not broken me! You hear me Naraku! I'm still HERE!" My body was convulsing with rage at that man. My lungs were expanding the best they could, but I was seething with hate. A hate that wouldn't be soon forgotten. I lowered my head, glaring at the immeasurable darkness ahead. "I'm still alive." I whispered.

"I see that," a voice responded. A very familiar voice and it made my heart skip. This couldnt be. He couldn't be here. Now. Not in the flesh or standing right next to me. I looked over to my side and could see two, black socked feet next to me. If I had been in my right mind I would have jump at seeing them, but I was skeptical. Was I seeing things correctly?

"Wait for me!" Another voice called. It was a sharp, nasally voice that, if under the proper circumstances, would result in me rolling my eyes, but it was welcomed today. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru replied, "Tend to Rin, tell her we have a visitor."

"Is it really you?" I asked, looking up at the glistening silver hair in the evening sun.

"Lin?" He questioned, kneeling down to my level. I had never seen him kneel. He picked through his words carefully and came up with: "It's been a while." His eyes, those golden eyes! They were so similar to InuYasha's, but more quizzical for me to comprehend. Had he forgiven me? That must mean he knows I was taken this time. He knew that I had always told the truth to him. I was at peace with him.

"Yes, it has," I responded calmly. "Is Rin well?"

He just smiled and stood up, elevating to his original statuesque tallness. "Come."

I'm on my way, Rin. I thought gratefully and rose to join Sesshomaru who was already moving gracefully through the thick. It seemed like the world was finally smiling on me. Maybe it was right to say that once you've hit bottom there's nowhere else to go but up. I was to be reunited with Rin and I couldn't have been happier, even if my parents had magically come back to life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Happy Again**

What could explain the stroke of luck? How, in the vastness of the world in its entirety, did he find me? Were the heaven's finally shining down on me, looking at my cracked exterior and offering me some comfort? Finally? There was nothing but questions to ask, but I felt that I could only speak in questions. Words, in which I must try and articulate for you, did nothing to express my all-consuming happiness at the sight of his face. The warmth deep within my previously frozen and numb core was rushing through my veins. It's silly, I know, but what can I say? Sesshomaru made me feel as if anything were possible. He made me feel safe, content. Like he had always done, yet I had foolishly taken that life for granted. I never wanted to do that again. You should never take the affections of a family for granted. No matter how odd that match or slight the show of emotions are, if they are there, take pleasure that someone out there does want you.

I wasn't a mind reader, for what I knew, and I could not say that Sesshomaru felt these things. But he had smiled. He had found me, though if that was his main target I hadn't the foggiest, but he had come. I owed him enough for taking me in, for giving me a home for all those months that seemed like an eternity away. Now, I felt I owed him a little bit of my sanity. He came as soon as I felt my own self-worth return. It must be a sign that things will get better. It just had to be.

I watched his hair dance in the setting sun, darting my gaze to the ground when I felt I had assumed an emotion that wasn't suiting for the situation. Why did I feel this way? Could it be more than just a longing look at his face or was I falling for him all over again? I know I had entertained the idea many times only to throw it out as another one of my hopes rather than actuality. I had never completely admitted that I, lowly Lin, could ever feel love. This feels so weird to say. However, his sudden reappearance had struck something deep within my chest, something close to fear, but not quite. It was so foreign to me, but I didn't want to ruin my chance at this family again. No matter what, I wouldn't let myself break it. I shook my head vigorously until ever new thought was extinguished. Easy come, Easy go, I thought, but how wrong could you get.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I questioned, as the light at the end of the forest could be seen just ahead.

"Hmm?" he signaled that he was listening, but didn't turn to meet my eyes.

"Did-did" I stammered, not truly knowing if this was the proper time to bring this up. "Did Rin tell you what happened the day I came back?" I blushed and pressed my hands to my cheeks. They were so hot.

"Rin told of Naraku, yes," he said, slowing his pace a little to push aside a few stray branches from the path.

"She did!" I beamed, "Good. I mean it was bad, but I'm glad you believe me! Wait! You do believe me, right?"

He gave a small breathy laugh barely perceptible by me. "Yes." And that was all. He said it in a way that meant he was done talking about it, but it didn't matter to me. He was never the talkative type and all I needed was his forgiveness.

"LIN!" her high little voice sounded through the forest before I could step out into the open. "Lin! I thought Naraku got you, but you're here!" She wrapped her tiny arms around my legs, pressing her face into my side. I was overcome by my emotions, not wanting to tear up again, though, I held it back.

"Rin, Naraku isn't all that powerful," I lied, ruffling her hair a bit and looking down into her innocent eyes. "He just needed to be put in his place." How weird was it that those words came out that easily. That man was nothing but horrible and could make me succumb to the harshest demands imaginable, but Rin didn't need to know that.

"Lin, I have so much to tell you. Lord Sesshomaru's been searching everywhere..." but Jaken interrupted, hovering around us like a mad-person or imp, in this case.

"Lin," he croaked, flailing his staff about. "Uh! Take Rin to-uh-the river to fish. If you guys need food you'll have to find it yourself, you know." He folded his arms across the staff, closing his eyes, giving an air of self-importance.

I purely smiled. "You never change, do you?" I asked, placing my hand on Rin's back and ushering her to the gently flowing river. He gapped at me as I turned my attention to the prancing girl at my side.

"So, what were you saying, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's been searching everywhere for you! He wanted to find Naraku for that reason, I could tell. I've never seen him that angry before." She bent down to the river, placing her finger in the water and swirled it around a bit.

"Did Sesshomaru tell you that was the reason?" I asked casually. How much information could I get from Rin, but she did have an instinct for things such as this. Why am I so interest? I should just be happy I'm with them!

"After I told him what happened, he got this real mad look on his face. He walked away without saying anything, but he was gone more than usual. I know he was looking for you! He must love you!"

WHOA! That was not where I thought it would go! I nearly choked on the air I inhaled. I thought she would simply say that he liked me. Not in a million years did I think she would jump to love like that!

"Don't be silly, Rin! He must be ready to kill Naraku! That's all!" I didn't mean to get so defensive, but I hated planting false ideas in my head. No matter how preposterous they were. I pulled my hair from out of my face and began to nervously brush through it with my fingers.

"He does! I know it!" She was smiling, awaiting my own in return, but I just couldnt produce one. Perhaps I did have feelings for him after all.

"Rin, we shouldn't speak of this again," I murmured addressing the small breeze because I couldnt look into her naive little face when I was crushing her hopes.

"Why not?" She tugged at my kimono and I looked down. She wasn't upset, but confused. Why was it never easy to explain these things to her? Why didn't she understand what was considered appropriate around a Lord, such as Sesshomaru?

"Please, just promise me you won't mention this to Lord Sesshomaru."

"I didn't mean to make you mad," she said, rolling her foot against the gravel by the riverbank.

"No, no Rin. You didn't make me mad; I just need you to swear that you won't tell Lord Sesshomaru. Do you swear?" I crouched down and held out my hand. She looked questioningly down at my hand and then to my eyes. She grabbed my hand as I pulled her into a sisterly hug. "Okay, now that that is done, Let Us Fish!"

Unfortunately we didn't have much luck at fishing. For some reason, Rin was the only one that caught a thing and it wasn't much to be proud about. It was some small bass that wouldn't be enough to feed us all, but I had gone without food before, so she made herself a dinner of fish and lizards while I looked out for the return of Sesshomaru. He had left a few hours after I got back while Rin and I were still in the river, but I didn't know why he had left. It was a strange feeling. I had lived with his disappearances before, but today seemed different. I couldn't quite put my finger on why I had this apprehension. There was something stagnant in the air. Like the calm before a storm. It raised the small hairs on my arms and I found myself repeatedly rubbing my arms for warmth that night. What could this mean? Is something bad going to happen?

I must admit that I did miss this. Rin, snuggling against my side as we were falling asleep under the blanket of stars as Jaken would give me dark glares in the dwindling light. How something as annoying as that little imp could be endearing to me now was beyond me. Oh, well. But there was something I had forgotten, something that was pressing at the back of my mind but would reveal itself to me. I know I have to do something. I know it is something important I looked around at my surroundings, to Jaken closing his eyes for the night, the dying embers of the fire popping there life out, and then to Rin, head resting against my arm. She's in danger

That was it. I wasn't on my way to Sesshomaru to have a splendid time. I was here to keep Rin alive. To warn Sesshomaru of Naraku's oncoming wrath. I slipped Rin off my arm as delicately as I could. She yawned, stretching her legs and curled up among the grass as I picked up to see if Sesshomaru would come back in time to talk that night. I didn't roam far, though. I wasn't stupid enough to leave Rin completely out of sight and I had my sword at the ready, poised for any foul-play that may arise. I edged my way to the mouth of the forest, pushing back some leaves to peer into the darkness. "Hello?" I whispered, but everything remained deathly quiet.

"Why must he be so mysterious? Why can't he just keep to one place for five minutes?" I mumbled rather loudly to myself, feeling around in the dark, to make my way back to the lame light barely emanating from the embers. "Sesshomaru, sometimes you can be so inconsiderate when things are this important." I growled.

"Oh. Is that so?"

SHIT! my mind screamed, echoing over and over as I turned to face him. Yes, long, silver hair, tall stature and impeccably white clothing. It all checked out. And that about means I was in trouble.

"What, pray tell, is so important that you would disrespect me, Lin?" I was frightened, or course I was frightened this man was as strong as or stronger than Naraku. If Naraku could break me like a twig, Sesshomaru could break me like stepping on a dry leaf. But this wasn't about what I wanted for me. This was about the safety of Rin and that brought my courage. I wouldn't show him my fear, I knew he cared for Rin and would forgive me if it meant that she was to remain alive.

"I'm afraid that I did speak out of term, but I'm well in my right to be a little disoriented. I may have been the one kidnapped by Naraku, but I fear that Rin's life is in danger." I looked directly into his eyes, a fire burning deep with in my chest. My cause was noble, my heart was pure. I needed to remember that.

"And what makes you think this?" he asked, mouth drawn into a thin line. I couldn't tell if he was still angry with me or concerned for Rin's safety. He's just hard to read all together.

"He has used Rin as a trump-card to get me to do things I'm not that thrilled to recall at the present. I must reiterate that I fear that Rin, this time, is in real danger. I wouldnt say this if it weren't true. You know I wouldn't lie to you." I stepped closer, risking being too brazen in actions, but my heart told me to. He needed to know my sincerity. He was my only chance.

"Rin won't be touched," he stated, looking down at the top of my head. His eyes weren't cold, but still held little warmth to them. "And neither will you."

Huh? Had he said what I thought? Truly this was baffling and I felt like running through the forest at the self-conscious feelings I was experiencing.

"I guess I should return to Rin. She'll be wondering where I went." This was the best running I could think off, playing the Rin card worked well for both of us. Well, it usually worked.

"No, Lin. I'm afraid that I have to speak with you on some very important matters as well." His face was so serious, but he wasn't looking at me any longer. He was staring at the sky, scanning the star-sewn tapestry as if looking for an answer for something. Had I guessed right? Was danger coming?

"Is that why you were gone?" I asked, my own eyes widening to see details in the engulfing blackness.

He shot his glance back down at me and nodded once. He turned to walk off, but I interjected. "What about Rin!"

"She'll be fine. I sense nothing near, but we mustn't dawdle." He continued to walk back into a darker section of trees.

"Yes, milord," I stated simply and darted through the pitch to catch up with is diminishing form.

(Yes, this one was boring, but I need to establish mood.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Priestess Knows For Sure**

This must be serious I thought, trailing Sesshomaru's form from the outskirts of our small camp. I didn't like the tone in his voice, the urgency that seemed to be electrifying the air. Though brimming with anticipation for all, or most, of my questions were going to be answered, the dread bubbling up from the pit of my stomach stopped the excitement dead in its tracks.

As I was pondering the words I was going to receive, Sesshomaru stopped rather abruptly. I was sent in a panicked breaking process, resulting in my nose almost grazing his back. Dodged that.

"Lin, it is of the utmost importance that you understand the situation you have found yourself in," he said, turning leisurely towards me, face not wavering from its stoic stare even after noticing my proximity. His eye contact, fierce. His focus, unrelenting.

"Yes, milord?"

"It is true that I've been hunting Naraku. He is a lowly demon that must be exterminated as soon as possible. This, I trust, you understand?"

I shifted my wait back a bit, ready. "Yes. I agree wholeheartedly."

"While you were gone, I had traveled along searching for him when I ran into a demoness with some rather interesting information. She confirmed that you had been abducted," he breathed deeply, eyeing the distance as if there were something out there he wanted me to see. I mimicked his glance, but found nothing of significance in the expanse. "Naraku has been consumed by a malevolent energy, that energy being able to taint the purest of object. The purest of creatures. He feeds off of any negative feelings or forces. Those make him the strongest."

"Lord?" He turned to me, looking wearily at my minute frame. "I know all this. He's told me and I could feel it all along."

"Yes, but do you realize what he plans to do? Do you know how you fit into this? Do you know what he possesses that harnesses this energy?"

"Yes, it was...something beyond any power I had ever felt before. It made me drowsy at the castle; it made me feel that he was inexorable." Yes, that was it, wasn't it? The second time I was trapped by him, it hadn't just been the miasma at work. It was him. Naraku. His presence radiated with blackened hate, lust, and corrupt wishes on the world. It was amplified to a level that I had to accustom myself to while imprisoned, yet it had drained my strength, but what was it?

"Yes, the Shikon no Tama, broken into pieces, but slowly being put back together. It is something that I do not gorge myself with. It belongs to the weak, but it ensures Naraku's power." What a paradox, but I understood his stand. Naraku was weak in tainting what was normally correct and balanced so that he could obtain an all powerful status across the world. What a greedy, gluttonous man he was! It made me sick to think about what he had done. What he had tried to do.

"But what if Naraku obtains the whole Jewel? What happens when he reaches his ultimate power?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, a fiery blaze to his glare. "That will never happen. Naraku is weak compared to me and will die."

"But then, why am I in danger?" I couldn't help but think the worst was coming.

"Kagura, the demoness, only told me that you were a key to Naraku completing the tainted power of the Jewel. That he could not do it alone."

"How can you believe this...this Kagura?!" I was holding back a hysterical gulp quickly rising up my throat. "Do you know her? Does she work for Naraku? How can she be trusted?"

"You're to tell me that you know nothing of Kagura? Were you not there at the castle? Do you not know of his detachments?"

Detachments? well this was news to me. I was fairly certain Adder and Char were just regular bandits. In fact, they had told me just that. I understood that they could have easily lied, but I did not think that of Adder. He had more than proved he was honest in my eyes and nothing would discourage that idea. Yes, they were simply nothing more than bandits, but that left the question of the detachments. Someone or something that, I could only assume, came from Naraku's own body. How disturbing.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. I do not know that she can be trusted in matters of Naraku. She despises him just as we, but he has hold of her heart. She could easily turn on us, but I'm not willing to place your life in danger."

He spoke so outwardly. So sudden. I had so many questions that were building up. Layering one on top of another like the layering rocks cut from a cliff. I was going to press further, inquiring as to what he thought, when his head shot up. His eyes narrowed, hair thrown to the side at the speed of his turn. Danger? It was the only thing wired into my mind. He began walking away, perhaps deliberately avoiding my probing mind.

"My Lord, how do I understand this better? Is there no one that can give me an answer?" I scanned his back, waiting for his stance to change or to offer me some bit of useful information.

"I do know one. And she's close," he said, holding out his right hand to stop me from moving closer.

"Who? Another demoness?"

"No. A priestess," he intoned calmly. "Lin?" He motioned me to his side and, as I didn't feel disobeying him would be kindly looked upon, I moved as he directed.

"I'll find her," I offered, wondering if he would let me go off to discover what this priestess knew. At the tone of his voice I could tell she was someone that had earned respect with him. If that was so, then she must be wise. She could help me.

"I'm afraid this is more your burden to bear than my own," he said and lightly tapped me in the direction. "She is up that way, but be cautious." I looked over to him, but he had left my side, walking at his usual steady pace towards Rin and Jaken. How, for a fleeting moment, I wanted to join him and stay safe, but I had to know. Only with knowledge could I be at peace with what I had to accomplish to survive.

I took several deep breaths, setting my sword down to rub my hands together. You've done this before, Lin. You've known this life Indeed I had lived on my own for two years, granted I wasn't under the same circumstances, but I could live through this evening. I would make it in one piece. I ran my hands through my hair, making sure not a single strand would impair my vision. I grabbed my sword, poised vertically up in my hands and began to walk gradually to the forest across the meadow. I hope I can find you

I entered the dark space of enclosing trees, each looking like a demon clawing through the blackness. My heart raced sporadically in my chest, trying to adjust my eyes to see the priestess, wherever she was. If I could feel all over badness like Naraku than I could feel all over goodness, right? It made sense in my head, but we can all be mistaken. I searched throughout the night, slashing at the seemingly moving shadows, just as they were in Naraku's abode. I can't give up. I need to know

It was so tiring to look for someone that just wouldn't be found. I couldn't pick up on her energy and I was so exhausted that I turned around, trying to find my way back. I didn't want to admit my defeat, but it wasn't my night.

It came as quickly as I had passed an old looking tree to my right. There was a sudden break in the silence as something sharp thudded into the tree, just feet from my head. What? I spun around, finding a figure standing not ten feet away, bow balanced in hand with an arrow aimed straight at my heart. My still beating heart.

"Identify yourself!" she called eloquently from the shadows.

"I'm Lin! And harmless!" Though the sword at my side suggested quite the opposite, I kept quiet and tried to hide it alongside my leg.

"Come again?" she asked, slackening her grip on the bow, but remained grounded to her spot.

"I'm Lin. I'm only here looking for a priestess. I was told I could find her over this way."

"Lin? Are you, perchance, the same Lin that had been with Naraku of recently?" Her voice became calmer, losing its threatening edge.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I've been searching for you."

"Then you can answer my questions," I asked, my excitement reentering my voice.

"Perhaps, but ask them quickly." Why was she so impatient?

"Do you know what Naraku needs me for? You seem to know me. You seem to understand my predicament, but how does Naraku intend to use me to taint the Shikon no Tama? Why hadnt he done it already?"

She came in closer, a pale figure with raven black hair sticking straight down her back. She was around the same height as I was, but she had a small smirk, similar to Naraku's, on her face. "Yes, I believe I can help you."

"I would be eternally grateful if you could enlighten me. I must know."

She lowered her gaze to the ground and passed her fingers across the edge of her sleeve. "Naraku is in need of evil energy to continually maintain the corrupted core of the Shikon Jewel. That is, until it is complete, but something has gone wrong."

"Wrong? Can he not finish it?"

"No, he cannot finish it the way he would want. He is pushed back by the four souls encased within the Jewel. The repelling goodness of these souls has maintained Midoriko's purity within the Shikon no Tama. Naraku needs someone who possesses these traits, love, friendship, wisdom, and courage, to help him taint the Jewel."

"But does not every decent person posses these traits within them?"

"Normally, yes, I would agree with you, but it does not matter the strength of these traits that dwell within you, it is what you are."

Again, this made no sense. It had been established that I was half-siren, but wouldn't that just mean that another half-demon, like InuYasha, could take my place?

"It was that dark Siren blood in you that made me almost strike you down. It is very strong, dormant, but strong."

Dormant?

"Siren's are a despicable species. Worse than demons, as they show absolutely no shame as to what they do. Feeding into people's lust. It is sickening. He needs that unadulterated evil of the Siren in you to help him taint it. But a Siren wouldn't posses the qualities of the four souls, yet you are of a human dissent as well. You could infiltrate the Jewel, and taint it for him. THAT is why you are so important to his plan."

Well, if this didn't make me feel like a whore. She really knew how to bring someone down.

"I cannot help the way I am, but couldn't he just find another half-siren. Wouldn't that be easier?"

"There are two flaws with your theory," she stated, looking up with such confidence in her eyes. It almost resembled arrogance.

"Oh? And those would be?"

"One: Siren's rarely keep their sexual victims alive, making any offspring from one terribly rare. And Two: Naraku cannot take another half-Siren because he made one of the worst mistakes he could possibly have made." She closed her eyes and smiled deviously to herself.

"He made a mistake?" I whispered, eyeing her skeptically. What mistake could Naraku possibly make? He thoroughly looks at every angle to a problem. There was no way he made such an error as this priestess was insinuating.

"Yes," she stated looking slowly up at me. "He became infatuated with you."

DAMN! No wonder I didn't want to revisit that sore again. Why hadn't I thought this through? It made perfect sense now! He had only done those things to me out of his lustful appetite. He didn't have me taint the jewel because he was still trying to release my dormant half that was resting the Siren in me and because he had not completed the Jewel yet. He was all planning this, to keep me and the Jewel under his control. But he still had lust for me outside this? Surely the world was playing a joke on me! I pressed my hand to my head, trying to find a loophole in this when I heard a small crack of wood and a low twang.

"And that is why," the priestess began, "I cannot let you live."

I was face to face with the end of her arrowhead. She made sure that I was watching her lower the point and aim it, yet again, at my heart. But this time I feared she wouldn't miss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Everybody Joins the Party**

Naraku's P.O.V

I had, for some time, been watching the conversation taking place between Lin and the priestess, Kikyo. What a phenomenon that had placed both my past interest with my new, better, and darker interest. Kikyo had, indeed, deduced most of my plan to use Lin's Siren abilities to taint the Shikon Jewel, yet she hadn't thought that I would use her as well. Kikyo, what horrid overconfidence you hold that would make you think that it was safe looking for this girl. Did you not think that I, Naraku, would let you kill the one being that had and will satisfy both aspects of my life? How foolish you are, Kikyo. How foolish, indeed.

The time was drawing nearer; I could sense the growing impatience of Kikyo as she watched Lin slowly discover my plan. I, being the brilliant man that I was, couldn't care less if Lin knew my plan or not. Knowledge could only dilute her innocence more, making the release of her inner Siren easier for me. Yes, it was all working so well!

WHAT'S THIS?! It had caught my eye in a flash.

It was time. Lin had let her guard down and as Kikyo lowered her arrow to Lin's heart, I knew she was helpless. How lucky she was that I was watching over her.

Lin's P.O.V

This didn't look good. What am I going to do?  
Never did I think a priestess would try or succeed slaying me. I couldn't very well plead with her and ask her nicely not to drive the arrow into my heart. I was tempted to argue that I would fight along side her, against Naraku, but since arrows are so fast, I wouldn't get too many words out.

"Please," I whispered, looking up into her eyes with genuine fear illuminating them.

"Only in your death can Naraku's reign end," she stated powerfully and pulled back the string farther, preparing to let go.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the end, when I heard the rustling of leaves behind me. What?

I opened my eyes. There was a streak of light darting across the forest floor and it snapped the priestess's bowstring. I know I should have been running for my life, but all that came to mind was: What luck!

"Lin!" a man's voice called, from behind the frantic and wild eyes of the priestess. I can't believe he saved my life! In no way could I even fathom that he would show up and save me!

He stood, tall and proud, hair blowing to the side as he gave me a triumphant gaze.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" I yelled, moving quickly passed the astonished priestess still clutching her defeated bow. "Why did you come?"

Not that I wasn't grateful that he had shown up at that exact moment to help me, but I didn't understand why he was out here. Why had he chosen now to appear? How did he show up at the right time? Did he think that I could not handle this task?

"I believe that I can answer your question, Lin." There it was. That voice. That deep, greasy voice that always came from the shadows. That always came in my deepest dreams as if Hell had opened up and swallowed me whole. He didn't wait to be glared at by me, put pushed his way through Kikyo, giving her a mocking gaze and faced Sesshomaru and I. "You sensed me, didn't you Sesshomaru and ran to save your... your? Pet?"

I looked up at Sesshomaru's face from his side, his eyes narrowed, but face remained perfectly still. Naraku smiled wider, turning his head as to only stare at Sesshomaru with one eye, keeping the other on the priestess on the ground as she attempted to repair her bow. That must be hard to have no weapon when in the presence of the one you wanted to kill the most. I understood that feeling well.

"Is that a No? I didn't much believe that myself," he said to us, but turned and kicked the broken scraps of the priestess's bow across the grass. "No. I'm afraid I will not be destroyed tonight."

She glared hatefully at him as his hand began to change. It was odd. His hand lengthened and grew out of proportion to the rest of his body. I hadn't known he could do this, but, then again, there were a lot of things I was just figuring out. He raised his hand high, to, by the looks of it, cut into the priestess, but another light flashed before the small gathering. It lashed out, like a whip, at Naraku, who, forgetting the girl, merely smiled as it was deflected by a barrier surrounding his villainous form.

"No need to become impatient, Sesshomaru," he laughed. The priestess looked at me and frowned as she picked herself off the ground. I attempted to be unaware at what was progressing. I had a feeling that she didn't want to stay around her for very long and, even though she had tried to kill me, I would rather she live than Naraku. So I forced myself to look at Naraku, keeping an eye on her. With a quick movement she picked up her scattered weapons and raced off into the ebony void. "I'll be with you when I finish..." he turned to where the priestess had lain, but was sorely disappointed when he found her missing.

Naraku's eyebrows shot up, the right twitched in aggravation, but he quickly composed himself. "Doesnt matter," he mumbled to himself and turned his attention to Sesshomaru and me, his hand returning to normal before my eyes. "Where was I?" he mused looking at me, a gleam in his eye. "Is she that important to you, Sesshomaru? That you would take on me, Naraku. Hell itself couldn't be more powerful as I."

Oh good grief, give me a break

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru finally called, breaking Naraku's excessive string of compliments to himself. "Do you have nothing better to do than spy on two girls in the middle of the forest?" Wow, who would have thought Sesshomaru would say that? He is probably as fed up with Naraku as I was.

"Huh, I could ask you the same, Lord Sesshomaru, but I will be brief." He moved closer, but Sesshomaru moved half of his body in front of me. I, feeling pretty weak at the moment, raised my sword behind Sesshomaru, ready to take on anything that would thrash out towards us. "How touching. So, it seems, you do care for her?"

He peered into the Lord's eyes, smirking with delight. He had something up his sleeve. Something undetectable to me at the moment, but not for long.

"Lin-dear," Naraku said, attaching his eyes to my form. "Do me a favor and move out of the way. I couldn't kill my Siren, now could I?"

"Shut up!" I roared, stepping out a bit from the shadow of Sesshomaru. "Get it through your head that I am not going to help you!"

"I think you'll be quite discouraged when I tell you what you'll get if I dont win," he said, picking at his nails as if he weren't interested. "I have, at my disposal, demons that would pluck one, Rin, from her cozy slumber, if I do not have you standing..." he pointed down at the ground next to him, "here."

Damn it! Why couldn't Sesshomaru just bring Rin with him once and a while. She seemed safer with him no matter the circumstances.

"For once," I began in a low hiss, clenching my fists tightly at my side, "JUST LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! I'm the one you want! Your quarrel is with me, not Rin, not Sesshomaru, not anyone but ME!" My breathing was sporadic. My chest was heaving under the strain of every breath. My teeth hurt as I gritted them together.

"Ha! That would be more work for him, Lin. Like I told you, he's weak and relies more on dirty tricks than his own strength!" Sesshomaru had backed me up; also dealing with the fact that Rin was in trouble.

"If either of you step out of line once, she will surely die by a simple," he held his hand high, fingers poised in the air, one touching another, "snap of my fingers."

My nails dug into the hilt of my sword, but what could I do. He had caught me in that stupid emotion of love that I had for Rin. And now I had dragged Sesshomaru into this whole stupid mess. Maybe the priestess was right to try and kill me. The world had definitely not wanted me to be happy nor did it want anyone associated with me to be happy. Maybe things would have been better if Sesshomaru hadn't appeared.  
I stepped forward to meet Naraku across the clearing as I had those many months ago, but his time someone pulled me back. Sesshomaru held out his hand and gripped the sleeve of my kimono.

"I have to," I whispered, but he simply shook his head. "Don't you care about Rin?"

He didn't answer. He swept his head to the side and looked over Naraku's shoulder to the opening of trees. Naraku was waiting eagerly for me to walk over to him, when he too sensed something and raised his head in attentiveness.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha's cry echoed throughout the woods.

Seriously, why was everyone appearing out of the blue?

The light from InuYasha's sword did nothing to break Naraku's barrier, but Naraku didn't look too happy. "Can I not just have one evening with Lin and not be interrupted by you bastards!" Naraku bellowed, eyeing his surroundings. You and me both, buddy! I can't even have a minute with Sesshomaru and Rin without you showing up in some way, shape, or form.

"Lin!" he called behind him. "Remember what I said! Rin is still in dange..." but he was cut off when out of the woods multiple forms emerged: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Rin. Naraku's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "It seems that I've been inconvenienced. But don't you fret, Lin. We'll be reunited soon."

A cloud of miasma swirled and devoured his form. Nothing was left except for some wispy violet strands left from his grand escape. I breathed a sigh of relief, but that didn't last long when I looked at the people surrounding me. My friends, every single one I had acquired, but they didn't all like each other. I flashed a worried glance at Sango and Kagome who had the same idea cooking in their heads. InuYasha and Sesshomaru in the clearing. Only Kagome and Sango knew I had originally stayed with Sesshomaru, but that didn't help the clear tension building between the two half-brothers.

What would become of Sesshomaru and InuYasha? Where would I be left? How did Rin get to be with the gang? Only more questions on this journey that I'll have to figure out, one way or another.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Cruel Words He Said**

Sesshomaru's steely eyes focused on InuYasha, balancing Tetsaiga in one hand. I had to do something and fast. I couldn't let anything happen to Sesshomaru, but I was more fearful for InuYasha's sake. Kagome and Sango attempted to cross the gap between them and me, but InuYasha called after them to stay back as he eliminated his brother.

"InuYasha? Do you believe for one instant that you can slay me?" Sesshomaru intoned, raising his already unsheathed sword higher. His eyes were nothing but cold. I had never seen him like this since the day I came back from Naraku.

"I wouldn't talk with so much confidence, Sesshomaru! I've gotten plenty stronger!" InuYasha looked at me and then back at Sesshomaru with a rage enflamed in each iris. "Why have you taken Lin?"

Sesshomaru's face didn't waver, but he turned his gaze over to me, standing just to his right. I tried my best to shrink away, but he turned his attention back to InuYasha before I became too uncomfortable.

"If you are prepared to fight then I suggest we fight; otherwise, I will not waste my time amid a half-breed such as yourself."

His words hit a tender spot in my heart. Though I had been unaware for most of my life, I was, indeed, one of these half-breeds. How could Naraku and the Priestess have seen me for something more? How did both of them see the Siren in me while InuYasha and Sesshomaru were completely oblivious? Was there a connection between Naraku and the priestess that would give them such a sense? Was it the sheer contrast between absolute purity and absolute corruptness that brought out the ability to see into all creatures? It seemed plausible. Siren's weren't demons, as I was told. Therefore, they might not be as easily recognizable to the senses or, when muddled with human blood, they could have barely a presence. This might make it harder for anyone to perceive. Perhaps I should give Naraku more credit.

"I'll show you half-breed!" And InuYasha sprang from his grounded position, sword high above his head to swing down at the perfect moment. Though I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't allow a sword crash down upon his brow, I cringed away, but looked away long enough to not notice Sesshomaru move gracefully to the side. He hurled his sword swiftly and surely, creating many powerful blows in InuYasha's direction with its own authority.

InuYasha blocked himself with the use of Tetsaiga, but Sesshomaru was darting quickly towards InuYasha a triumphant smile playing on his lips, a ravenous look in his eyes. I had stayed idly by and watched all I could take. This was madness the way the two half-brothers fought and I needed it to stop. InuYasha had protected me and so had Sesshomaru. I couldn't let one die by the hands of the other.

The two blades were locked together as the fight had become a battle of strength, bringing the weaker down to their knees.

"Stop! Both of you just stop now!" I threw my sword to the ground and began to walk up to them.

Neither of them looked up at me except for the bystanders of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin.

"Lin! Don't be stupid!" Miroku called, trying to grab my attention by waving his staff in the air.

"Listen to Miroku, Lin!" Sango screamed, cupping her hands over her mouth to amplify the range of sound. "You cannot help this! Please come to us!"

I couldn't be bothered by these little concerns for my friends. I loved them terribly, but I wasn't about to have one be torn to pieces by Sesshomaru. I was walking cautiously to the two battling forms, each gritting their teeth in frustration. My mind was racing with thoughts of what to do. How am I going to get them to stop? I thought, approaching my targeted goal as the sound of clashing metal was echoing around me. Please don't kill him! Please don't kill him! I have to save you! I have to save you! my mind screamed as I was getting closer and closer.

Sesshomaru gave a final thrust of energy at InuYasha, who lost his footing and stumbled to the floor. InuYasha was preparing to regain his stance in the fight once more as Sesshomaru bore down on him, Tokijin in grasp, when I dashed between them. The swords were to fast to stop as they swung down simultaneously onto my forms. I held my hands out, knowing full well I couldn't catch them, and closed my eyes as I waited for the inevitable to occur.

There was a large, somewhat electric jolt along my spine as I held my hands up. Nothing came, though. There was no tearing of my skin as it was sliced by the blades and there was no gasp of pain or scream of terror from the audience made up entirely of my friends.

What? I thought and opened my eyes. All around me I could see this dark and black force pulsating around me. It was similar to a barrier, but I didn't understand where it came from. Both swords were resting along the exterior of the barrier (as I couldn't call it anything else) and I had saved both of them.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

She has an aura about her now. Now I understand this girl's strangeness. Her peculiar strength. A half-breed.

Lin's P.O.V

"Please stop fighting," I whispered, my energy becoming weaker in my body. I could feel my powers going down and my head grew heavy with tiredness. I dropped to my knees, breathing heavily. I didn't know that trying to hold both back would hurt so much, both physically and mentally. "Stop fighting."

With those final words, the barrier broke and my hands fell to my sides as I looked to InuYasha whose sword had reduced back to its original size. He stared at me with a questioning look as to what I was, but I didn't have the energy to speak. I needed to explain things to Sesshomaru, if he even cared.

I turned my head around, glancing sparingly to my awe-struck friends and then to Sesshomaru. There he was. He was still staring at InuYasha with that stoic glare of his eyes. Did he not question what had just happen?

"Sesshomaru?" I feebly uttered, a small amount of energy returning to my form. "I have something to tell y..."

Sesshomaru turned around and began walking the opposite way. "Rin!" he called, but didn't address me at all. Rin raced towards him, but stopped by me to help me up.

"Lin? We need to leave," she said, tugging at my arm as I stepped up to a standing position. But there was something wrong with the way he left. The way he wouldn't look to me. The way he wouldn't say a word to me. Not even one.

I walked over to Sesshomaru with Rin, knowing that this wasn't what he wanted. I could feel his anger or was it anger. Some strong emotion radiated about his being, but I couldn't pin it directly. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I called to him, reaching out to the vacant air in front of me. "Please! I can explain!"

He peered over his shoulder, eyes sharp like daggers and alive like the fires of hell. He faced me this time, gazing deep within my eyes. "You are nothing but a half-breed. Worthless and useless to the world. I have no time for your kind," he stated dismally. Before I could counteract, Sesshomaru had began to walk away again, leaving me to my despair.

"But... I can't help it."

"Lin? It's okay." I heard InuYasha's voice behind me but my sights were glued to Sesshomaru, Rin still by his side, but looking sadly at me. Rin? Sesshomaru? Why have you forsaken me? I identified the wound his words had left in me. A great slice of my chest, heart, soul was being lost forever. Had I truly gone this far without understanding that I had loved him? Perhaps I had to lose him to admit it to myself?

"Let's go, Lin," InuYasha spoke again, placing his hand upon my shoulder. I jerked my arm to the left and his hand hung in the air.

"No!" I screamed. A great energy, far greater than I had felt when the barrier had appeared, was growing within my chest, filling the hole Sesshomaru's words left. "All I wanted was to be with him, but I was born a...a FREAK!"

What was this hurt? What was this building pressure around me? What had a hold of me? 'My darling Lin', my head spoke to me, using my voice. 'I've missed your anger.'

Naraku? I thought.

'Not this time, my dear.'

I had to run. If my other side had awakened, if it had been given a control of my body that it previously didn't have, then my friends were in danger. I couldn't let that happen. I looked to InuYasha and the gang behind him, all wondering whether I was about to attack them. Did I seem worse to them? Did they feel the aura of this fiendish blood that had arisen?

"Lin, please," Sango said as I heard her footsteps come to join InuYasha. I knew that I had to run, now or never. It didn't matter if they were hurt by my abandoning them, but it was better if I didn't kill them. I needed to keep her down. This gnawing nuisance that was, unfortunately, the same person as I was.

I started to move cautiously towards my sword, questioning if this would cause the Siren to revert to her evil nature. Would a weapon in her hands give her a reason to kill? I lifted the sword, keeping my mind to my human side the best I could. An effervescent feeling filled me, but I held it down. I sheathed my sword in my obi and leisurely walked into the woods. I did not stop for the desperate calls of my friends, but none of them tried to interfere with my lonesome retreat.

There voices echoed throughout the woods, but were soon replaced by the calm, rhythmic sounds of the night. Even as I reached a dirt road on the outskirts of some town, I decided to turn away from the villagers. I was in no condition to be around people and though that made me distressed, I knew it was the right thing for everyone. I wouldn't purposefully be evil.

"Girl!" A voice, deep and gruff, yelled from behind me. The same direction of the village.

I looked over at him, barely caring what he wanted or what he was going to do. If he wanted it, go at it. "Sir?"

"It is illegal for women to carry swords. You, a loyal civilian of Japan, should be aware of this!"

I had taken it from a bandit. Indeed I had known that a sword was only reserved for men, but no one had bothered me about this before. Why was he calling me on this?

"It is merely for protection, sir. Nothing more," I said, continuing to walk down the road. I felt another force within me and it made me reach for the hilt of my sword. Stay down!

"You impudent wench!" he screamed and caught my hand before it could grasp the sword. "Only for protection, huh? Come with us!"

Us? There was a swarm of men, all dressed as officials. This isn't good?

He pulled me into his chest by my arm and removed my sword. I was staring straight into his rather round face. A black beard stretched across his chin and his eyes were black and sadistically leering down at me. "You'll fetch a fair price," he said and I was bound by ropes, hopelessly trying to call the energy to me. Why can't I fight them?

They forced me to their horses, setting me across the back of one while the man sat in front. What is going on?

5


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: The Auction**

The ropes were cutting deeply into my flesh with every bump and jolt of the rocky terrain. I was helpless, yet again, to the power of men. My mind wandered to the conclusion that men, in general, weren't to be trusted and that, frankly, I was sick of being a woman in feudal Japan. Perhaps, if I ever came to terms with my self, I would retire to Kagome's era if I was allowed. The royalty and law enforcers were either too high and mighty to help the peasants or tyrants in their own right.

The horsemen around me were concentrating on the dim village ahead as the man riding the horse in front of me moved his hand across my backside. "What luck," he mumbled and resumed his hold of the horse's reins.

The village was a large one, buildings were taller and it resembled more a city than any of the humble villages InuYasha, the gang, and I had visited on one of our lengthy travels.

The men stopped at a particularly shabby looking home. It faced a temple several yards from the premises and I feared that this was where I was to stay the night. They picked me up and placed me on my feet in the dusty pathway leading to the front door of the home. I moved the best I could in my bindings with the men shouting, "Keep up, girl!" continuously in my ear.

Just let me die, I thought, not allowing my mind to drift to more gruesome thought about the night. I knew full well that no one was to save me. InuYasha and company were under the impression that I had left them in ill-temper while Sesshomaru hated me. My heart gave a lurch at the thought that I could never return to Sesshomaru. I never realized that he kept me going through all the despair I had encountered since I met him. Why was I so stupid in thinking that he would love me back? I'm so stupid.

We entered a large room, dark from the night and I was pushed through the door, landing on my side on the floor. I flailed around, instinctively trying to defend myself from any advancement of the men. They laughed at my frightened form, but they didn't move any closer. "Don't hurt yourself, girl. We need you for show," the head man called and slid the door back in place, locking me inside.

"For show?" I asked to the vacant room. I heaved myself off the ground, my arms still tied securely in back of me. "Damn it!" I called in aggravation. "Come back and tell me what 'for show' means!"

"I can tell you," a tinkling voice from the corner spoke.

I turned quickly to the source of the voice, trying to pierce the darkness with my eyes the best I could. "Who's there?" I asked to a slowly forming blob of a person to my right.

"I'm Haruki and I can tell you why we are here, young one." She had a voice, soft and pure, like that of a mother. She helped unwind the tension knotting up within my stomach.

"You can?" I asked, thankful that I had another person in the room. I had enough of solitary confinement with Naraku or with one of his MALE guards.

"Yes, we are here for the show," she stated and my stomach sank. Truly? I could have figured that out by the minuscule amount of information the men had given me.

"No offense, but I figured that out." I stared at the ceiling awaiting her retort, but sorely disappointed with what she started with.

"Ah, impatient one," she mused. "It wasn't long ago that I was like you, but I've grown since I met my husband. Truly love can do much for your serenity."

"But why are you here if you have a husband?" I asked her, trying to see her face with little luck from the absence of light.

"That is why I must leave here, but not until the proper time. We cannot allow these men to keep practicing what they are doing." She spoke with such authority that I was shocked to find a woman of so much confidence that was, clearly, not a priestess.

"What are they practicing?"

"They are selling women who are associated with illegal actions. My husband had many debts, so the officers took me for his payment. Why did they take you?"

I couldn't really delve into the whole story of my past and how I had to fight to keep my right mind about me. Would she truly understand that I was a half-Siren that was being hunted by a powerful Demon, in love and abandoned by an even more powerful lord? It sounded almost crazy to me and I knew it to be truth.

"I had a sword in my possession," I finally said, grumbling to myself as they had taken the sword from me. Just couldn't keep track of any sword, could I?

"Those tyrants," she huffed. "I will help you escape as you seem so young. They need to be stopped and I will not allow another man to touch me. I will be reunited with my husband as you will be reunited with your loved ones."

A tear came to my eye as I only thought of Sesshomaru. "No I won't."

She didn't hear me and continued with her self-righteous behavior. "I will free you as soon as I'm auctioned off, okay? That way I'll be free to untie you."

I shook my head, but, as it was still dark in the room, I said, "Yes."

"What are we being sold for?" I asked, wanting to keep the conversation going even though I knew perfectly well what I was being sold for.

"Slaves, I imagine," she stated simply. "Most likely to become personal comfort women for the highest bidder."

"How do you know this much?"

The sun was just peaking through the window and a few strands were scattered across the room, but not enough to see the face of my confidant. "I have heard this throughout the village I came from. Men would find women and sell them to others in back alleyways of cities."

So I was right to think this was a city. I had never been to a city, only villages. Figures the only time I get to go to the city was when I was about to become another whore to a complete stranger.

We stopped talking then. I don't know if she understood my distress at every aspect of my life, but I was sorting things out just the same. Just don't give in to this stupid sadness! my head screamed. It was pointless for me to become this depressed. I comprehended it, of course, but what would it accomplish. Nothing! So what if I couldn't return to Sesshomaru and Rin? That meant less trouble. Naraku couldn't hold her over me anymore! So what if my friends didn't think to highly of me anymore, I didn't have to worry about them either! But I regress.

I knew that I could never force myself to forsake my friends and family even if I wanted to. I just couldn't become that callous to feelings. I felt them more keenly than ever before and it was all due to knowledge that I had acquired throughout my life. Children were rarely ever this upset. I missed being a child and not knowing all these technicalities of my life. I must find good groundings with my friends again. I must keep Rin safe. Even if I am shunned from her side, I will protect her! my mind vowed and I slowly built my confidence. No way was I going to get this low again.

"Haruki, when will we be sold?" I asked to her tall form, black hair shining across her front.

"In the morning," she said as the slide door opened, producing the figure of the black-bearded man from the night prior.

"Good morning my lovely ladies," he said cheerfully and clapped his hands together. "So, which one of you is going to fetch me a pretty penny?"

I looked to Haruki whose face was that of surreal tranquility. How could she be this calm? Did she have a plan?

"Both of you, Stand!" the man called and we both worked ourselves into a standing position. Quite awkwardly, I might add.

He ushered us outside and a blanket was placed over both our heads as we were shoved into a wagon attached, to what I could only assume, was a horse. He had us lie down on the wooden wagon bed and covered us with a thicker fabric as the horse started up. Haruki was peacefully breathing next to me as I watched the crinkles in the fabric move with the brisk pace of the quadrupeds every trot. Here we go.

"Just wait for me," Haruki spoke from her side of the wagon. "I'll free you and my husband will not allow me to be sold."

"It must be nice to be so optimistic," I said mostly to myself as we reached our destination.

The procession wasn't that different from what an auction of fine furniture would be. They sold pieces of our identity for so much money and Haruki went for a price of 1,000 American. I was next up, praying that Haruki would keep her promise. I was upgraded to chains around my wrist, but they were brought to the front where I could 'wave at the people' if I so chose. It was a cramped fit when pushed in the circle that kept the multitudes of men from hurting the 'merchandise'.

"This is one fine woman we have here. Young, lithe and beautiful," the announcer yelled to the crowd of drooling men. I had numerous bids off the spot, totaling 400, but the announcer wasn't done.

"Who will pay 500 for this woman's intelligence?" And there were more hands flying up, shouting out figures that made me disgusted to stare in their horrid faces. Did they know how degrading this was?

"Who will pay 600 for her morals and hard work ethic?!" The auctioneer/announcer yelled and there were the hands. I turned my head to the sky, not wanting to take part in this.

"Now, who will pay 1000 for her virginity?"

"What?" I called, but only one man piped up from the crowd. He had a sharp face like a hawk, dark hair that hit his shoulders and a mouth that reminded me of a snake's as it curled up at the sides.

"I will pay your accumulated 2500 for that" and he pointed a finger at me, "girl!"

"Sold!" the man's voice rang throughout the procession. "To the gentleman with the money."

The man came in the middle of the ring and pulled me close to his side. He buried his face in my hair and nuzzled my neck just beneath my brown tresses. His breath was hitting the back of my ear when he spoke softly to me.

"Hello Lin-dear. Though worth it, I don't intend on paying."

"How do you know my..." but one look into his eyes told me the story. They were slowly changing from a deep brown to a blood-drenched color of my nightmares. And I gasped in horror.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Lin," he said and started laughing quietly to himself as the men around us started to exit as the excitement was over. "I told you we would be reunited soon."

5


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Do I know you?**

Naraku's P.O.V

We had long fled the sight of the auction. Lin was impatient as ever, scrambling here and there as she futilely attempted to break my grasp on the chains. She hadn't spoken a word to me. Rather just incoherent grunts and groans that, I had to admit, where very pleasing. She worked her fingers furtively over the links, trying to pry them apart, but that wouldn't work. I could feel no presence of her inner strength. She was merely a trapped human at this moment. Not until she learned to release the other side, would she truly be able to leave. Unfortunately for her, once that time was reached, she would be loyal to me like no other.

"Errr!" she grumbled, pulling her cuffs aggressively this time. Perhaps seeing if I would let go.

"Do you plan to exhaust yourself with this foolish little task?" I asked her, my eyes looking down upon her mop of brown hair. It glistened healthily in the morning sun. God! How I missed her.

"As long as it takes!" she yelled, looking up into my face with such passion. Where had she found this? Her eyes were as hard as emeralds with a flash of anger illuminating them like light thrown across a reflective surface. "I have been caught far too many times to think it thrilling! I am entitled to my life as it does belong to me!"

"Ha!" I couldn't hold back the scoff at her stance against her master. "As I recall you were for sale and I paid a hefty price for you. But, now that I mention it, I do remember paying far more for your virginity which I'm certain I took many days ago. You should thank me for being so generous." I smirked down at her as her little face contorted in rage. I was indeed used to this reaction of Lin. She wasn't one to hide it.

"You, of all people, know that you stole my virginity that night! Along with many other aspects of my being that I wish to salvage. But you paid nothing for me! You killed the auctioneer and the other men at that... that ring of ill repute. Don't think I belong to you through any tangible means!"

She really could go on. One of her many fiery qualities that would need to be tamed, but I was a patient man. At least patient in regards to what I truly wanted. She would come around eventually, even if I had to enact a different method to do so.

"Am I to believe that you wish to leave me?" I asked her and she stopped in her never ceasing attack on the chains. She slowly gazed up at me while I lazily looked at her through the corner of my eye. "Well?"

"You..." she stuttered, searching my face for some truth to my statement, "You would let me go?"

"I have other means to make to do what I want. They don't involve chains." As fun as they were, I COULD do without them. (For now)

"I'll never do anything for you, but..." She paused and tapped her finger vigorously against her cheek. What could she be thinking about?

"I'll take your silence as a yes," I said and broke the chains around her wrists to move my plan along faster. She seemed shocked as she stared down at the remnants of the shackles that had just previously encased her wrists. She peered up at me and began to move backwards, waiting for me to make my move, but I needed her farther. Just a little bit farther.

"I..." she began, but was cut off when I shot out a long tendril and pierced her just above her heart. "Oh!" Was her cry as she crumbled to the floor as a fast acting poison, mild but quick, coursed through her veins.

She couldn't find my eyes, but I sluggishly walked up to her, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. She grasped her chest, eyes bulging with pain as the tiniest bit of perspiration appeared on her brow. Those rose-pink lips stretched over her teeth, gritting in agony as she fell to the floor, mumbling the word 'why'.

"Don't worry, Lin, you are not dead," I stated at her unresponsive figure lying across the rocky ground. Now that Plan B had been moved into action, I summoned one of my Saimyōshō to me.

"Inform Kagura that her services are needed," I ordered as it flew away. I awaited my traitorous detachment to arrive, but passing the time wasn't difficult. Lin was more than amusing in her state of pure vulnerability. I let my mind roam, filling with various lascivious desires that I relished in. But something odd had grasped my attention. I heard, among the silent breaths of Lin, a low thudding sound, distinctly different from that of Lin's heart. It slowly faded, but I strained to hear it until Kagura arrived.

"Kagura," I said, making sure that I had her full attention.

"What is it Naraku?" Her husky voice did nothing to cover her extreme disgust of me, but her punishment could wait. I needed this plan to go off without a hitch for Lin to submit to me.

"Take Lin to the ravine. You know what to do from there I trust?"

Kagura eyed Lin's collapsed body on the ground, an emotion of sorrow and sympathy played swiftly across her features.

"Do you understand, Kagura?" I asked, smiling maliciously at her.

She removed her gaze from Lin and took to me. "Yes, Master Naraku." She pulled out her feather, propped Lin in with her and they flew off.

Lin's P.O.V

"Huh?" I said, holding my head with my hand as I tried to recognize the surrounding land. I urgently realized that I was lying across a large stone in the middle of a ravine, nothing around for as far as I could see and my stomach hurt terribly. I propped myself up to a sitting position, whipping my head this way and that as I tried to figure out where I was. Where am I? Who am I?

I couldn't remember a thing. What was my name? I couldn't answer that. Where did I live? Neither that. How did I get here?

I racked my brain for any clue to these questions, yet nothing but a large blank screen filled in for the answers. I couldn't truly be lost? I stood up, preparing to walk through and out of the ravine to see if I could find someone that knew me. Perhaps, if I had fallen off the cliff as I believed I had, there was someone looking for me.

"Hello?" I called, but all I heard was my echoed voice bounce back to my eardrums. "Is anyone there?" My side gave a lurch and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. "I must have fallen hard," I said to myself and continued the search, losing a little bit of hope at each passing minute.

What if I don't find anyone? I thought, passing my hand through my hair. I haven't a clue where I am? What I'm doing here? Or where here even is!

I attempted to keep my frantic mind at ease, lulling it to comply with my more rational thinking. I would find a village or someone to stay with if this day didn't produce someone that knew me. Surely a person out there would take sympathy on a young girl (well maybe young) that had lost her way. I doubted they needed to know I lost my memory. I decided to climb up the side of the rocks at the shallowest slope, carefully placing my feet in various foot-holes until I heard a small voice call through the clear air.

"Mommy!" the tiny voice hollered, a shred of sorrow in its child-like cry. "Mommy! Please! Where are you?"

I was about to continue my way up the side of the ravine, but felt for the lost soul. I was in a similar predicament, but she seemed so much younger. We could help each other out. She could lend me company while I would give her guidance as we searched for those we had either lost or forgotten.

"Hello!" I called, louder this time, trying to find the owner of the scared voice. "Do you need help?"

"Help!" the voice vocalized.

"Stay where you are! I'm coming to find you!" I hurried towards the source of the voice, sliding down the slope of circular stones and darted to the level floor of the ravine. She, as I identified the voice as female, was somewhere along this route. She was crying now, harsh sobs, but they seemed stationary. "Almost there!" I reassured her, her wailings growing stronger and stronger.

I felt as if I would never find her until I saw the little girl standing all alone, facing the other direction. She was had thin little legs, covered halfway by a bright green kimono. Her plump, little arms were drawn to her face behind her mass of long, flowing hair the color of soot. I approached her silently, trying not to scare her away.

"Are you okay?"

I reached out to her as she turned to me. She was a very beautiful little girl with the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen, large and expressive. I smiled down at her and her eyes widened larger than I could think possible.

"Mommy!" she shrieked and latched onto my leg. An odd pulse jogged something in my memory by the way this girl hugged me, but it was lost before I could comprehend it.

"I'm not your Mommy, dear," I corrected, loosening her grip from my leg. "I will help you find her, though."

Her face took on an emotion of surprise, but she smiled widely and tore towards me again. "Don't be silly, mommy! I lost you but I found you now!"

Could I truly be her mother? I did have that strange pulse of a memory, but was she my child?

"Daddy says that he is sorry! Daddy was gonna look for you, but I couldn't wait. Why did you leave, Mommy?" She squeezed tighter to my calf and I was speechless. I looked from the sky to the girl to the sky and back to the girl. This couldn't be! I'm too young! Or was I? Darn this memory!

"Are you sure I'm your mother?"

"Positive! You love me and Daddy very much! What's wrong, Mommy? Why are you actin' funny?" I gazed deep with in her eyes, they seemed familiar to me. Like I had seen them all my life. What doubt could I find that she wasn't my child? I had to take responsibility, even if I couldn't remember her exactly.

"Funny?" I scoffed. "Your Mommy's not funny, she is just playing. Let's go to Daddy." It left a bad taste in my mouth. It didn't feel right calling some stranger a Daddy to my supposed daughter. That means I have a...a...a husband?

She grabbed my arm and led me down the ravine floor to a large opening where a strange beast stood, waiting for us.

"Serena!" the little girl's voice cried and the large ebony horse looked to us, spreading its large, skeletal wings. "Come girl!"

The vacant eyes (or should I say lack of eyes) of the horse focused in on the girl, but they swiftly moved to me. There was the feeling again. I did know this horse. I felt an intimate relation to her, but nothing would surface. It was like something was holding my memories back. But, since I had already discouraged my daughter, I didn't act like this creature was at all strange to me.

"Let's go!" I shouted enthusiastically and easily, to my great surprise, mounted the creature named Serena with ease. I picked up the little girl and held her between my legs.

"Home, Serena!" the girl demanded and we raised into the sky, the larges bat wings beating with gusto. It all seemed familiar. Like from some far away dream that I had once had. Hazy, but still there, somewhere, in the back of my mind.

I relaxed in the tussling wind, feeling the exhilaration die down as we landed in the midst of a dreary looking castle. Wow, no wonder I ran away. I thought, dismounting the black beast as it trotted off into the gathering mist. I took in the sinister effect the castle had. Large, but so lonesome. There was no one there. No servants. No passer-bys. No one.

"Come on, Mommy! Daddy will be so happy to see you!" she called and disappeared within the first door, closest to me. I cautiously followed her, keeping a keen eye out for any mischievous behavior, but as I was in dire need for answers, I was willing to go along with this. She could really be my daughter. She was just down the hall, waiting for me to catch up as she stood in front of a door. There was nothing special about it, just an ordinary slide door. I looked at her and she nodded eagerly as I opened it and peaked into the room.

"Hello?"

"Lin?" a deep voice asked from the shadows. "Where did you go off to?" He didn't seem pleased at all to see me or hear of my return. His voice was so ominous that it sent a chill up my spine. "Come in...please."

I walked in and beheld my husband. "I married a baboon?"

Indeed there was a baboon in the middle of the room, staring at me and I back at it. Could this get any weirder?

Naraku P.O.V

Lin had found her way back, but I was caught again by a slight throbbing coming from her. It had the rhythmic beating of a heart, but what could it be. Where was it coming from? And why so faint?

6


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: I Doubt I Love You**

I was attempting to come to terms with this oddity that had somehow become my life... or had it always been that way? If this truly was where I had come from then why would I run away from my own daughter? Was I that bad of a mother? Or was the fact that the man I was supposed to be my husband was sitting on the floor, disguised as a baboon? I could simply roll my eyes at the thought that I was entirely to blame. He was the one that was nearly biting my head off, not even trying to hear me when I told him repeatedly that I didn't remember him.

"Lin, would you enlighten me as to why you've been gone for such an extension of time? Did you forget your wifely duties?" There was that name again, I could only assume that I was this 'Lin' but how could this man be so cruel? Was I his property and did I take this on a regular basis when I actually could remember him?

"Yes, in fact, I have forgotten my wifely duties. I don't remember anything! How do I know you are telling me the truth?!" I yelled, throwing out any composure I had left. "And why are you dressed as a baboon?!"

He lowered his head and chuckled, shaking the shapeless mass of fur with his laughs. "You've grown so outspoken, Lin. I'm not quite sure if you understand how traumatizing your leave was for our poor daughter. You promised me you'd be gone for the evening to purchase provisions for our family, but I come to find you missing for three days. How am I supposed to believe you if you do not keep your word?"

"I don't remember any of this! Maybe the fact that I was passed out in a ravine would explain why I was gone for so long!" I threw my hands in the air, nearly going out of my mind with aggravation. He shifted his weight inside the fur cloak and I snapped. "Would you take that damn thing off?!"

The hollowed out eyes of the baboon mask shot me a glance. The blue snout angled down with rows of razor teeth lined the edges.

"You are not in any position to make demands of me, Lin-Dear, but..." he moved his hand to the back of hood, grasping the white hairs and pulling it backwards, "as you seem in the dark, perhaps I could be lenient with you. This time." And with that he removed the rest of the mask, revealing a rather handsome face. Well, at least I didn't marry a monkey was the only thought that came to mind. "I guess we have Serena to thank for your safe return. Magnificent sense of direction."

He smiled, mouth curling up like a snake into a malevolent smirk. His face was so subtly changing into this monstrosity, sending me into a fit of anxiety that took every once of my strength to keep it from showing. Why was he looking at me like that? Why was he on the verge of laughter? Was there something I didn't know?

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to focus on a feeling in my gut that was telling me that I knew him, but it wasn't a good feeling.

"I am your husband, Lin. Welcome home."

Naraku's P.O.V

Perfect! It had all gone so exactly that I wouldn't be able to dream of a more perfect execution of this plan. She believes she is my wife, thus keeping her under my care. Thus allowing me to take all she has to offer. I could tell that she wasn't happy, probably trying to remember how she got into this matrimony mess, but it did not matter! As I knew Lin, she would never abandon her responsibilities as a mother (even if the kid is a sham). And, after feeding into her guilt with the story about how she selfishly left her family, there was no way Lin would leave now! She'll do anything to prove herself good, such a pathetic trait of a human, but so desperately needed for my entire objective. Soon, I'll be able to coax that fickle little nymph out and the Jewel will be utterly black! Not to mention, Lin's own heart will be mine to taint as well. Hmmm? Cynical little Lin, all mine. What is power without a woman to rule?

Nothing.

She looked at me like I was a man with a case of the plague. Eyes so full of hate! Her glare brimming with spiteful revulsion at my very existence, but she had no choice. Stupid girl!

"I've figured out something that you could do for me to...well...to make up for the three nights I was denied your presence," I said, breaking the silence and knowing exactly what I wanted out of this night.

She looked at me, most likely being struck with the same thought. "I would prefer to see my...my daughter." She crossed her arms as her gaze darted over to the door. Typical.

"Don't you think you owe me this one request?" I moved closer to her from across the floor, leering at her through the darkness of my room. I reached my hand out to stroke her hair, but she intercepted with her own hand. She gave me a look that seemed to tell me she'd rather eat nails. But her eyes lowered. Her whole face was so sorrowful. How I wished I could hear her thoughts. She was different though.

"I know I should," she sighed, looking at me with a genuine emotion of regret. "But I just can't. I don't know what you except what you say. I'm willing to believe you, of course..." she hesitated and peered into my eyes. "but it would be awkward. Please understand."

Damn it. She made sense and though I could force her, she would eventually come around. Perhaps if I wanted her to cooperate I would have to be patient a little while longer. It was so close I could taste it, but one night wouldn't kill me.

"Fine!" I nearly yelled. "Then...perhaps...we should eat something or... whatever," I suggested, noticing that she was paler than normal. Why was she so sickly looking? And that damn muted beating? Why couldn't I understand?

"I think that is probably a better idea," she smiled.

Lin's P.O.V

The man, my husband, left me alone so that I could "get ready." He was so formal when it came to these simple events. For some reason, I didn't feel like I had ever had to 'get ready' for food in my life. But that didn't make sense. If I was his wife, this should be normal for me. Right? Perhaps I was analyzing things too much. I recalled feeling hate towards him when I first entered, but that wasn't right. He was my husband and, though I couldn't remember him, that didn't entitle me to loathe him right-off-the-bat. He was somewhat nice, I guess. He had forgiven me, first of all and he didn't force sex on me. That is considerate...I suppose.

I picked at the kimono lying across the bed, a drastic splash of color in contrast with all the black around the room. It was a similar green to that of the kimono my daughter wore except this one was twice her size. I removed my red one and placed the green fabric against my bare skin, looking in a small mirror I found across the room. I peered at my reflection, no longer doubting that I was to remain here. I saw my eyes, brilliantly green just as the little girls had been. There was my proof. I belonged here.

"Oh, well," I sighed, slipping the kimono over my back and tying the obi into a bow.

"You look nice," a husky voice said. I turned around where a tall woman with the same red eyes as my husband was standing by the door. She was leaning very nonchalantly against the frame, fingering a fan in her hands as she looked at me with somber eyes. "Naraku will be pleased. He wants me to escort you to dinner."

"Naraku?" That name sounded familiar. It left some unexplainable tension in my chest, but, sorrowfully, I couldn't grasp the memory.

"Your husband," she quickly said as soon as I uttered his name. "I'm just used to calling him Naraku."

I guess that answered why it sounded familiar. I disregarded the tension that had built up and studied the woman more thoroughly. She looked so similar to this 'Naraku'. Were they related? A sister perhaps. "May I ask who you are, ma'am?"

"He did not mention me? Figures!" she scoffed and opened her fan in one swift movement. "He only thinks of himself. I'm Kagura, a wind sorceress, and Naraku's..."

Just then, Naraku appeared from behind Kagura, looking down on her with a blank face. "You are needed elsewhere, Kagura. If you cannot complete a simple command to deliver Lin, then make yourself useful in the kitchen."

Kagura was at a loss for words, she looked over at me, pleading some unknown message to me with her eyes, but it was lost in translation. She exited silently, moving awkwardly around Naraku who only sneered menacingly at her.

"She was just trying to do her job!" I yelled. Something inside of me had snapped. I didn't know what it was, but he was so infuriating. Could he just calm down and wait for once?! Did he have to have everything now Now NOW! He gave me a livid look, eyes large and glowing, but he moved out the door as I stood seething.

"Follow!" he ordered and walked noiselessly down the hall.

I did as I was told. I followed his tall figure throughout the gloomy castle, waiting for something to jump out and grab me. He sure did have a lot of rooms, but I was concentrated on him. His wide gait, his slowly swaying hair. Impeccably dressed in violet, but he had an aura, sinister and enigmatic. I wonder why I fell in love with you?

We came to a door and he ushered me through it. A smaller room than his, it had a kotatsu and several cushions around it. My daughter sat at one end, looking innocently up at me and I sat down next to her, awaiting Naraku to join us.

"Hitomi?" he asked from his position at the door. "Don't get impatient."

Hitomi, my daughter, let her reaching hand fall before she could snatch food. "Yes, master," she said and I spun my head around to look at her.

"Master?" I inquired. "Why would you call your father 'Master'?"

"I...uh..." she stuttered, looking frantically over at Naraku who didn't look fazed at all.

"She plays these games all the time, Lin. You should know this."

Kagura entered and served the food, mumbling insults at Naraku that, I assumed, I could only hear. She wasn't treated like a sister, but they looked so much alike. She left in a huff as Naraku told her to meet him later for her insolence.

The dinner seemed to drag on forever. The food was good, but it seemed like I was the only one eating. Sure, every time I looked down to Hitomi she would take a few bites of rice, but Naraku didn't eat and wouldn't take his eyes off me the entire time. He just sat on the opposite side of the kotatsu with a subtle smirk on his face, his eyes intently watching every movement. Whether it was picking up a bowl, placing the food to my lips or chewing, he wouldn't stop staring at me. Is this normal?

We finished nonetheless or, at least, I finished. Hitomi hugged me goodbye and raced down the dark corridor towards her room as Naraku herded me in the opposite direction. Most likely back to his room. Or was it ours? He didn't seem concerned about Hitomi and her lack of an appetite. In fact, he never seemed that affectionate towards Hitomi at all and neither was she to him. Did they not like each other and why, even if playing, did she refer to him as 'Master'? This didn't seem like a family to me, though I didn't know first hand what family was because of my current memory crisis, I did know the definition and they were somewhat distant. Perhaps only family in name?

I was being mesmerized by the black void in front of me that I couldn't comprehend if the far-away noise, which pierced the silent crypt of a castle, was real or not. Naraku's nails dug into my shoulders, causing me to wince, but I was more interested in the form of Kagura. She was racing down the hallway; panic arranged itself onto her face.

"Master, there are intruders. I think there here for..."

"Kagura!" he roared. "Take care of them while I find a safe place for Lin."

"Hai," she said begrudgingly. She snapped her fan out and darted around a corner towards the disturbance.

Naraku, at that exact moment, moved his hands across my shoulder in a sensual fashion, but his touch didn't seem right. My body didn't react to it as if it was a loving gesture. It, in actuality, almost made my skin crawl, the way he found the edge of my kimono and lightly dragged his nails across my exposed neck. I recoiled from under his touch and he seemed taken aback. But he soon covered that up and hooked his fingers around my arm.

"Naraku! Where are you taking me?" I screamed when his grasp became particularly painful.

"The dungeon," he said calmly and entered a door that reminded me of the gates of hell. He opened it and moved down multiple, creaking, wooden stairs, nearly picking me up off the ground to get me down them faster. There must have been a hundred of them until we made it to the bottom when I found myself face to face with the many awful torture implements that he possessed. Whips, thumb screws, flails, branks, crushers, cages, rippers, and stocks were strewn across the dimly lit room. We passed a row of shackles and stopped in front of a large cage, intricate latticework made up the front. He shoved me in and locked it, shaking it to make sure it was secure. "That should hold you until they leave."

I rushed to the bars, holding them tightly. "Who? Why must I stay down here?"

"These people are going to hurt you if they catch you. I have a feeling that is why Hitomi found you in that gorge. Stay down here until I'm rid of them." He began walking up the stairs when I cried out.

"Please don't leave me down here!" but he didn't listen to me. He just continued up the stairs and closed the door with a loud CLANG! So I was left alone in the dark, huddled in a corner of a dungeon, and caged like an animal. He sure knows how to treat a girl. I thought sarcastically, but I couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious intruders. Were they really going to hurt me if I was caught? What did I ever do to them? It was several minutes before there came large explosions from the outside. They were muffled slightly by the thick dungeon walls, but they were getting closer. I moved over to the farthest portion of the cage. The rock-like walls were crumbling and the ceiling was raining pebbles as the northern wall was cracked violently. One last blow, it seemed, caused the foundation to collapse and a new hole was made in the side of the wall, though not in the cage area. Just outside my prison a tall figure emerged from the cloud of dust, but it wasn't Naraku.

6


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: I Remember You**

The dust was barely settling like the various fragments of the formerly standing wall. The figure was still fighting, though. It appeared that the person had accidentally barged into the dungeon and it seemed almost impossible for that to happen. Dungeons were usually underground, but closer scrutiny showed a large hole blown into the ground around the one in the wall. What could have possibly done that?

I was trying to make out the features of the figure, but there were diverse amounts of energy being thrown about the large dungeon, spreading more rubble, seriously skewing my eyesight. I was frantically scurrying around my little enclosure, trying to see and utterly perplexed as to what was going on. How was all this doing damage? Are they not human?

"Naraku!" I called, as there wasn't anyone else I knew. Naraku came into view, fighting a white blur that was moving rapidly around the room, but he blocked my view with his body. The other was sending wave after wave of attacks at Naraku who was, surprisingly, absorbing them into a large barrier. You're a demon? Well that explained the sinister aura.

"Lin!" A man wearing red moved to the side of Naraku who was so determined to exterminate the pallid pest that he didn't notice the other intruder. "I'll get you out of here!" He held a large sword (katana if you wish) and it appeared to be red hot as it was red. He isn't thinking about using that in this small space is he? That looks as if it would tear me apart! He moved the sword to one hand and slashed the lattice work with his nails, causing the bars to break, but not shatter. He took hold of the bars, bending each one of them down until he created a small gap for me to escape out of. He pulled me through and placed me on my feet.

"We should get out of here!" he screamed, as the ongoing battle was loud and dangerous amounts of energy and attacks were being thrown sporadically around.

"We have to help Naraku!" I yelled back and looked over to my husband, teeth gritted in extreme concentration. Who was this attacker that could cause Naraku this much difficulty? The dust was clearing, but all I saw was the white wardrobe of, what appeared, to be a man. Too bad the man dressed in red started dragging me away from the fight.

"Are you insane?" he bellowed as he pulled me through the hole in the wall. Why wasn't he going to help Naraku, but help me? But then I remembered what Naraku had said. These people were supposed to be trying to hurt me. I began to struggle to get his hands off of me. I ripped and tore at his flesh, attempting to get him to let go, but he simply threw me through the hole where I landed above the dungeon as the man in red returned to fight in the dungeon. I looked up and was surprised to see a group of people who were all smiling at me.

"Lin!" one girl cried and crouched down to hug me. Her clothes were so strange. They weren't like a kimono at all and barely covered her legs. But she didn't seem like she was going to kill me. In fact, she was doing quite the opposite.

"Umm? Who are you?" I asked, looking from the hugging girl, to the one with the large boomerang, to the monk and then to a cute fox. "Aren't you going to hurt me?"

"Hurt you? Why would we hurt you?" the girl with the boomerang asked. "We're your friends."

"Friends? Naraku didn't mention I had friends." She looked surprised that I had uttered Naraku's name. She consulted with her comrades with simple eye gestures and they all moved around me in a circle. She placed a hand on my shoulder (why does everyone do that?) and smiled.

"We are here to take you away. Don't you remember us?"

"No, I can't say that I do," I said, moving over a little so that she couldn't touch me anymore. "My husband has told me many things, but nothing about you people other than that you are here to kill me."

"Husband? Kill you?" the strangely dressed girl exclaimed. "What has Naraku done to you?" She moved her face directly into mine, I staring down her brown eyes. "Your eyes look normal."

"I am normal! And my husband will kill you if you dare touch me!" I pushed her out of the way and tried to reunite with Naraku. He was in trouble and though I wasn't happy with him, I still had a duty to be with him. I was his wife and I was getting tired of this never-ceasing inquisition. Why couldn't they understand that I was supposed to be here? Had they mistaken me for someone else? But then they wouldn't know my name. They must be here for a reason.

"Why do you think you have a husband?" the monk asked, pulling me back to the ground.

"Because Naraku married me and I'm his wife!" I screamed in his face.

All there faces went blank as slates. There mouths were partially opened and eyes focusing on me as if I were the crazy one. "Naraku has done something to her! She can't possibly believe that she belongs with him!" the girl that hugged me screamed to the other girl. "Sango! Miroku! What do we do?"

"We have to jog her memory. She seems not to be under the Jewel's power, so it is possible to get her back to her old self," the man named Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, interested in what these strangers had to say. "What Jewel? Has Naraku done this before?"

"Yes," the girl named Sango added. "He has... and that is why, Lin, you have to believe us! Naraku is no good and has done a horrible thing when he stole your memories. He only has you believing what he wants!"

I had to admit that these people were making more sense to me when I recalled each feeling of dread I had when in the company of Naraku and his influence, but what of my so called daughter. She looked so much like us. Both Naraku and I. Was there something that could make a child out of nothing? It didn't prove anything. I had just grown accustom to my new life or my old life. They couldn't persuade me! Naraku was my husband! No matter what these people thought, they wouldn't tear me away from Naraku! I may be unhappy, but, God as my witness, I wasn't bailing on my child!

"Get away from me!" I screamed, a pulsating anger deep within my chest ravaged my form. I forced myself through the crowd of strangers, sending them to the ground with the mere force of my hand. This strength felt good! The power was so freeing! But something was holding me back. Stop this! You aren't a monster! my head sounded.

But I have power now I answered the voice.

They are your friends and you've hurt them.

The memories wouldn't come, but the voice told me they were my friends. Had I truly hurt them? I was so confused. Why couldn't I take the words of the kind people? Why must I push them away? My mind was spinning, my thoughts splitting my world in a great divide. My memories, they were struggling to surface, but why were they having this much difficulty? Something or someone was holding them back, I could tell as various, evanescent pictures would form in the depths of my mind only to be swept aside and fade into black. My body was giving up on me; it was becoming weaker as the anger was replaced by uncertainty and despondency. My stomach gave a lurch and the scene was spinning slightly as I attempted to regain my balance. Damn this hindrance!

"GET OUT NOW!" the voice of the man in red screamed at our little group. I moved out of the way as a large blast of energy made the entire northern wall crumble, far worse than what the hole had been. I was pushed back into the surrounding people, looking at the back of another man with long flowing hair the color of the finest sterling silver. He looks familiar.

The man in red crossed over towards Sango, Miroku and the strange girl, asking if each were okay. He seemed so interested in the welfare of his 'comrades'. I don't know if I could believe him evil or cruel.

"Stay back! Naraku has been throwing attacks back!" the red man screamed. Naraku, still in his barrier, escalated higher in the air. He seemed so powerful, so in control.

"Die Naraku!" the silver haired man intoned and there was a large buildup of energy surrounding him. He lifted his sword and slashed through the air, causing a large blue wave of light to surge through the premises. It hit Naraku dead on, but I didn't cry out in despair. The strange occurrence was that I had a feeling I knew this other man. I couldn't get my mind off of him, not even when my alleged partner was in danger. I didn't feel a bond to Naraku like I had only a moment ago. Once this fair-haired demon had appeared, Naraku was no longer a concern of mine. Then the energy seemed to be grasped by an unknown hand. Amid the barrier, the energy was focused into a sphere, directed at the mysterious man.

"Now you will know the full extent of my power!" Naraku jeered and the energy blazed forward, towards the man as it engulfed him whole. I felt something tug at my chest. No! It wasn't my chest. It was my heart. Something inside was telling me that this person, this demon was important!

"Sesshomaru!" I cried, but where had the name come from? It seemed that this man's name had broken through the barricade built up in my mind. Slowly there was a flood of memories, all fighting to fit in their proper space. Though in a state of disorientation, I understood now that I had been duped by Naraku! Tricked into thinking that I had to stay with him so I could help him!

I wasn't the only one that had appeared shocked by this. The once evil people around me were now my friends, but they looked at me with questioning eyes. But what of Sesshomaru?! I looked back and, to my great relief, found my lord completely unscathed. Truly now I knew how powerful and great he was. Naraku gave me a contemptuous look, clearly angered by my remembrance.

"Hn! Lin, it appears your will is more impressive than I had originally surmised," he said, lowering down to the ground. "Your obstinacy is daunting, to say the least, but perhaps I've been too magnanimous. I won't make that error twice."

"Naraku! I would be less worried about a girl considering your present situation!" Sesshomaru called, but Naraku seemed intently concentrating on something far off. He practically disregarded Sesshomaru's words.

Naraku's P.O.V

What would cause such a demon of Sesshomaru's caliber to come to the rescue of Lin? He had no use for her as I had. He, if my Saimyosho had not been mistaken, had abandoned her at our last encounter. Yet, he did protect her sufficiently. The fool had fallen for her. Yes, that was the bond between Sesshomaru and Lin. An unanswered love that both seemed to hold for one another. How repulsive. But I had a deal breaker for the both of them. I now sensed the mystifying presence in Lin, different from her other half. The faint thudding within her was revealed to me as her scent altered vaguely. A parasite, if you will, was contained in her. Gradually growing.

Lin's P.O.V

It almost seemed like a stalemate. Naraku didn't look as if he had a power to exterminate Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru's abilities had proved ineffective.

"Sesshomaru, as I see this quarrel is needless, I will leave you. But bear in mind the following months. You may be in for a rude awakening," he said and shot me a glance. "Lin? You'll be expecting me by winter. Prepare yourself."

There was the swirl of his miasma that lifted off the ground, taking away the man that had deceived me so many times. I longed to see him dead just as every single being around did. InuYasha called after Naraku, attempting to antagonize Naraku to come back. Sesshomaru even made a quick movement towards the escaping villain, but I, with no shame, placed my fingers on his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks and gave me an expressionless look from behind his bangs. I shook my head, indicating that Naraku had escaped, but I wanted to know why he had come. Why did he not fight InuYasha at all? Why did he not even taunt him as usual? Did he come to rescue me?

"I missed you," I whispered.

Sesshomaru slackened his arm and looked down on me straight on. All the feelings of abandonment came back, but also the tightness of my chest that I could only assume was my love for him. His eyes lowered slightly, almost undetectably and I knew that he held no ill-will towards me. Of course I was baffled. Of course I didn't understand the workings of his mind, but it didn't seem all that significant now.

I knew, at that moment, that he came for me.

(All right, really pay attention to some of the words. There are double meanings and odd word choices in there.)

5


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Annoying Servants**

"Lin?" she asked, rolling over on the grass where we lay to cast her big, brown eyes upon me.

"What?" I cooed, staring at her through one eye.

"Would you ever..." but I stopped her before she could utter another word.

"Not this nonsense again, Rin!" I groaned. We had been over this since the day I returned to our little group with Sesshomaru. She pressed constantly for more information about how I was caught, where I was, and why Sesshomaru had rescued me? Then she would fill my head with silly thoughts of Sesshomaru actually feeling something for me, but I did have a gnawing suspicion that he had. At least, then.

She positioned herself on her hands and knees, looking me squarely in the face. She looked so determined to find a secret of some sort in my own eyes, but what was there to tell her. Sharing my own feelings on the subject would only encourage her more and she would never keep that information from Sesshomaru. She is too outspoken for that. I turned away from her, lying myself on the grass in the opposite direction, but she crawled over my back to stare me down again.

"But he does! Why don't you believe me?!" she said impatiently. I knew for a fact that she would never be this direct with Sesshomaru. Perhaps I had given her the impression that I wasn't to be respected as well.

"Rin, respect my wish. I do not want to delve into this conversation again." She sighed and sat down on her legs.

"I do not want to disrespect you, Lady Lin, but..."

"What did you just call me?" I asked, holding myself on an elbow. Had she just called me Lady? Was she insinuating that I was to be a Lady soon or was she just showing respect? What would cause her to call me that now without one of those explanations? She smiled sheepishly at me and fingered the grass in front of her. Then she lifted her head up suddenly, as if she had just thought of something brilliant to counteract my question.

"We should play a game while we wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return," she said. I assumed she was just changing the subject, but I would let it go. For this time, she would win. I eyed her skeptically; a slight smile came over my mouth.

"And what would you like to play? Mind you, we only have so much time before Sesshomaru comes back," I said, but she had already shot up, racing towards the opening to the forest.

"You're it!" she cried and disappeared into the overgrowth of trees.

"Damn."

I slowly picked myself up, giving her a moment or two of a head start and shot straight into the thick. I could hear her echoing laughter through the woods, elevating sporadically as she crunched her way through the lazily, resting leaves.

"You can't catch me!" she yelled, but I hadn't caught up yet. She was way ahead, disappearing around the army of tree trunks and, despite her size, she was a very fast kid.

"Don't go too far, Rin!" I shouldn't have let her have that head start. If something happened to her Sesshomaru would have my head. That would not be a good welcome home surprise!

She didn't respond though and I couldn't find her anywhere. I strained my ears to catch an inkling of where she had gone, but nothing would break through the dingy forest walls. This was bad! If I couldn't find her then I would have to live with that for the rest of my life. I can't let anything bad happen to her! But then a scream pierced my hearing. That was Rin! NO! Something did happen!

"Rin! Where are you?!" I called, frantically weaving through the trees while I tore at various vines and hangs. "Answer me right this minute Rin!" Now I'm her mother! Oh, brother!

I was clawing my way through a particularly stubborn patch of thorns when I wiped my hand across something slick and tacky. What? I looked to my right to see multiple strings of a pallid, glue-like substance holding my hand against a tree. What is this? I yanked my hand back only to have it bounce back into place amongst the bark. "Let go! I have to get Rin!"

The gooey substance was quickly solidifying and when I yanked my hand back for the thousandth time, the newly fine stands gave away and fell limply against the tree. They looked like shiny threads of silk but that wasn't the only ones present. As the sun peered through the canopy of the top leaves I saw the intricate tangles of hundreds of strands. The glistened in the midday sun, hanging from one tree to the next like a spider's web. The thought caused a twinge of fear in my heart. Couldn't be!

I moved out of the way, making sure not to get caught in a mass of web. I was searching thoroughly for any sight of Rin. She could have been caught by whatever made this web and if that is true, then she might be dead! I hadn't heard her screams for minutes now and I was beginning the panic as I looked up into each silken hammock. One closer analysis I found something that looked like a cocoon and within I could see a few black tresses, slowly being engulfed by the strings.

"Rin!" As I screamed another voice joined in my panic.

"Kiyoshi!" A girl screamed from my side as she raced around the webs trying to dislodge another cocoon with rocks and twigs. "Keep breathing, Kiyoshi!"

I looked over at her but she didn't pay any attention to my predicament. It seemed that she had been trying to release this 'Kiyoshi' for some time now and it appeared hopeless for me. I had to come up with a better plan to free Rin than throwing random objects at it.

"You!" I called at the girl, as she ceased throwing a rather large rock.

"Who are you?" she asked distrustfully. She had long blonde hair, curling slightly at the ends and blue eyes like ice. She was much shorter than me and had an odd, fluffy tail peaking out from under her kimono. So she's a demon?

"What or who did this? Did you see who did it?"

She stepped farther from me, never leaving my gaze, but decided to speak her tale.

"They were moths. Silk-moth demons to be exact. I told Kiyoshi not to enter this part of the woods, but he didn't listen. I followed and saw that he was abducted by a moth and placed here to be food for the larvae." She pointed a finger at the sphere of silk that was once Rin. "Then I saw them return with that little one and place her in the nest while I hid."

Well at least they weren't spiders. I thought, moving closer to the demon-girl. "I need you to stay calm. We'll find a way to free both Rin and Kiyoshi."

"Rin?" she asked, but nodded her head when I indicated the cocoon of the 'little one' she had seen earlier. "Oh, okay. I have faith in you."

"Now, I just need to think for a while."

"I don't think you have much time!" she said as her tail started to bristle. She was staring wide-eyed behind me like most people do when I just need FIVE SECONDS to think about something and another has to sneak up on me. I turned around, feeling rather defenseless as I had no weapon. I really need to stop being caught by someone...who shall remain nameless. Yep, he was moth demon all right. Long, somewhat frazzled hair cascaded down his folded wings. He wore an overly elaborate haori with hakama pants which held his own sword. This one, who was alone at the moment, gave me an evil smile, similar to you-know-who, and preceded to walk up to us.

"Admiring my handiwork?" he asked, touching the nest with his hand, but he didn't get caught.

"I would reply with something witty, but I'm seriously pissed right now. I hope you understand," I said, ignoring his villainous vocabulary.

"Such insolence in such a small girl!" he hissed. "I think I'll have to show you what the penalty is for that!"

After Naraku, this guy was just an annoying mosquito.

"Right... can you just...," but he caught me by the arm and dragged me across the ground.

"And who is this?" he asked, looking over at the little demon girl.

"Let her go, you stupid moth!" she quickly moved to my side, kicking the leg of the moth-demon. I slapped my free hand to my forehead. This was so messed up! He must think us so pathetic, but the girl had given me an opportunity even she wasn't aware of. The moth demon was so full of himself, so overly confident that he could crush us with no effort that he forgot that I was still free by one hand and that he had left his sword wide open. Without hesitating I clasped onto the hilt, pulling forcefully until it unsheathed in my hands. The demon was so stunned, even the young girl was shocked that I had thought so quickly. Don't be so vain!

He let go almost instantly as I ushered the demon-girl behind me. "You wench!" he bellowed and darted over to me like a mad man in an asylum.

"Perhaps so," I whispered and as soon as he came within striking distance, I hoisted the blade into the air. With one mighty swing the razor edge crashed into his skull, as blood seeped into ever crevice I had made within the humanoid bones he possessed. An unearthly shriek escaped his mouth, fangs bared, and wings fanning the air attempting to take flight. I extricated the sword from his skull, wedging it in his neck this time as more blood slipped down. Feeding the blade. He clawed desperately at the skirt of my kimono, his eyes wide in horror as his knees fell to the ground, emanating gurgling noises from his mouth. "Die," I muttered as he collapsed fully dead to the floor, stirring the leaves.

I walked calmly to the nest, hacking the threads that bound Rin as she slid out, completely disoriented but fine nonetheless. "Lady Lin!" she cried, hugging my side tightly.

"I'm not...! Never mind." I pushed her off my side gently and worked my way to the other cocoon, slicing the strings. This pod seemed harder than the one Rin had been in, but I cracked the exterior and in lay a boy, no taller than the little demon girl. He opened his eyes, a similar blue color and sat up. He looked up at me, recoiling as I gave a friendly smile at him and put the sword in my obi.

"What...What do you want?" he questioned, scurrying from out of the remnants. The little demon girl walked cautiously to his side, placing a hand to his shoulder.

"This is Her Majesty Lady Lin!" she cried and looked up at me with a feverish admiration. "She saved us and that small child!"

"No! I'm not..." but Kiyoshi stood up, his head barely reached the base of my breasts. Then he took one of my hands and bowed his head, pressing his lips to my hand. Huh?!

"You have saved Kumiko and I. We are forever in your debt." He lifted his head as I stared down at him, awe-struck.

"Seriously, I'm not a Lady, well I am, but not a... I'm not royalty!" I couldn't get them to believe me even with my rambling rage. Rin raced up, looking at the tail of Kumiko and then at me.

"She won't admit that she is a Lady. She just embarrassed," Rin whispered in Kumiko's ear. Kumiko winked and they both turned to me.

I decided that this had gone on far enough. They were starting to all get on my nerves and I turned to leave. "Rin, we're going!" I called, but those two demons were still on hot on my trail. What the...? Why can't I get rid of them?

"Look, you two. I saved you and I'm glad you're all right, but I must go home now. So you should do the same." I grabbed Rin's arm so that she couldn't motivate the demons any more.

"But we want to serve you, Milady," Kumiko said, bowing her head in respect. This was getting tiresome. How do Sesshomaru and Naraku stand this?

"Don't you have a family?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Kumiko piped up. "Not unless you let us serve you."

They had guilt tripped me! Damn it all! Why did they have to go and do that? I couldn't very well let them roam around with out a home and get eaten by a giant ant or whatever. "Fine, but only as friends! I don't need servants," I said as both Kiyoshi and Kumiko started to tear up. For God's sake! Why is this so emotional? "But you must be obedient to Lord Sesshomaru. He is the deciding factor."

"Don't worry, Lin, Sesshomaru won't mind them. They are good listeners." Rin said as she slipped out of my grip. She tugged on Kumiko's arm and they both started to race around me as I made my way through the forest. I just invited two annoyances to our group. I'm in trouble. I thought as all three started to chant as they swung around from tree to tree.

"Lady Lin! Lady Lin!" they recited over and over again. I tried my best to push this aside and to not let it bother me.

"I am not Lady Lin!" I roared, evoking laughter and even louder cries of rejoice. Dear me! What have I done!

6


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Parasite**

"Destroy the seed of evil, or it will grow up to your ruin."- Aesop

"Ow," I groaned softly, leaning against a tree.

It had been around three days with my newly acquired 'servants' yet Sesshomaru had not yet returned. Millions beyond millions of frightful scenarios flashed in my mind. Was he trying to find Naraku? Surely he would be safe? There was no way he could die; he was practically immortal with all his skillful dexterity. Yes, there was no use in worrying about Sesshomaru. He would be fine... he just had to be.

With those dreadful thoughts behind me for the moment, I returned back to the pressing matter at hand. Earlier this morning, even before the sun had peered out from behind the horizon, a dull, churning pressure appeared in my lower abdomen. I had been extremely active these past few days, but now I was wondering if I had pulled something when I fought off the moth-demon. The good part out of this whole mess, however, was that Rin had older companions to look after her while I couldn't really keep up with her at this critical time. Though Kumiko and Kiyoshi were severely trying my patience, I was grateful that Rin didn't have to see me like this. And, selfishly, I was glad that I didn't have to attempt to keep her occupied in my weakened state.

I slid down the trunk, trying to find a comfortable position in the root-strewn ground. I wriggled and squirmed, settling myself in their curved nest, but it was no use. My back was scrapping against the bark in an odd angle and I found myself ill at ease.

What is wrong with me? I moved up, hunching over as my side gave a lurch, but I quickly composed myself. I can't be sick now!

I had discovered that when I was not in the presence of another my mind would remember instances that I wished would stay forgotten. The battle with Naraku, the one that had me blathering like a moron when I couldn't remember anyone, but now that I was adjusted back into my old memories, I realized that I was in danger of another visit from him. He said that I would be _expecting _him in winter, but why specifically winter? Did he not know that I was alone? Did he not understand that I was practically defenseless from him? This only meant that he had something else up his sleeve. He was a cunning man indeed, but what did he have in mind this time? How vital was I to his plan?

I was slowly going insane with these thoughts. I shook my head vigorously, wishing my concerns away, but it was no use. I looked up from my slowly deteriorating spirit to Rin, her happy face as she frolicked with Kumiko as Kiyoshi sat out with Ah-Un. I must protect her innocence with all my strength. I will not let her know the pain of Naraku's evil! She would not lose another to this world until she could handle it.

I stood up quickly, jogging the nausea that had taken over, but it settled before I could eject anything. That would be embarrassing. I gave one more glance at the joyful trio before I made my silent exit, walking down the stream, and making sure to keep clear of the dangerous section of woods we had made camp near. If I was going to worry myself to death, I might as well do it while listening to the calmness of nature. If I did become too fretful, perhaps nature would be able to console me. It always had before. I listened to the frigid water race me down the horizon, eternally moving and, unlike myself, would never die. There were so many questions left unanswered before that happened. I understood that life would always have questions that couldn't possibly lead to any logical answer, but I had to know what was to become.

Why had Naraku allowed me to escape? He had been so desperate before and now he gave me a time limit? That didn't sound like him. Or at least the Naraku I had always known. Then, as if visited by a ghost from the past, I thought of Adder. What horrid treatment he had been thrown to! How could I forget him for so long? Still among the rubble of Naraku's castle. Still not free. But there was nothing I could do. It was an old wound, something I did not want to revisit, but he was one of the reasons that I was feeling a little off. I don't even remember where your tombstone is, Adder I thought sadly, lowering my head to the high sun.

There was still much of a battle left to fight, but I recognized the decrepit shape of my small body and I didn't know how much I could take. Sure it was most likely a temporary illness, but when you're sick you don't find everything particularly dandy. I swallowed roughly too keep the tears down and continued on my way down the stream in deep thought until the voice of Kiyoshi broke the silence.

"Oh!" he cried as he broke off a branch from a nearby tree. It tumbled to the ground, practically hitting me in the shoulder.

I immediately stopped in my tracks, looking through the side of my eye to see the little demon perched on a branch, hugging the trunk. Though I didn't dislike Kiyoshi, it is always disillusioning when you think you're alone to find that someone had been watching you the whole time.

"Yes? What is it Kiyoshi?" I asked with an air of concern, but I neither turned my head to meet his gaze nor walked over to him. He climbed down, straightening his blue haori before meeting up with me.

"My Lady, you wandered off all alone. I couldn't have anything bad happen to you," he said. He had always been the more mature of the two. Perhaps his experience with the moth demons had awakened a warier side to Kiyoshi, but I hadn't known him that long. This could be his true self.

"There is nothing to fear, Kiyoshi." I looked to him and smiled warmly. How did I deserve someone so kind?

"But you shouldn't be walking so far in your frail condition!" he piped up, staring straight into my eyes. "I cannot believe you even fought that day in the state you are in. Surely that cannot be good for your health."

I was certain that I had kept my "condition", as he put it, a secret from all three of them to assure that they would neither worry about me nor show me such sympathy. How could he know that I was so sick? Were demons extra sensitive to illness as well?

"I'll be fine," I reassured him with a simple wave of my hand. "It is silly to think this little bug could keep me down for too long."

"Bug?" He cocked his head in confusion. "Should we be expecting an insect of some sort, Milady? How far along are you anyway, if you don't mind me being so upfront?"

"What?!" I called. "What do you mean 'how far along am I'? I'm merely sick nothing more!"

"I didn't mean to offend you, my Lady!" He rapidly bowed his head and looked up at me for forgiveness. What was Kiyoshi trying to tell me? What did he believe was wrong with me? My head was swimming to find the reason to these accusations. 'Frail condition'? 'Expecting'? The only linkage that I could see was... No!

"You can't possibly think that I'm... I'm...I'm..." I couldn't spit out the words that were caught in my throat, "with child!"

"I may not be a powerful demon, Lady Lin, but I know what that scent is," he said. How old was he? Surely older than Kumiko... but they looked so much alike. How did he become so mature? This wasn't logical! This wasn't correct! I had never been with another demon in... my... life. DAMN IT!

"FUCK!!" It wasn't very lady-like, but worth every syllable. I sank down to my knees, shaking violently when I thought of the night I had been defiled! How could I be so blind? Only about two weeks ago, yet it seemed like years. My hands cupped themselves over my mouth to muffle the screams that were sure to erupt. This can't be!

"What is it?" Kiyoshi took a step forward, but I sprang up, looking wildly down at him.

"You're...you're wrong," I whispered as my hand moved to clasp a few tresses of hair and I turned to bolt further down the stream. I didn't care if Kiyoshi followed. I didn't care if the rocky terrain was cutting my bare feet. He was wrong. There was no way that life would be so horrible to me. There was no way that the divine forces watching us all would allow me to carry this parasite! He's wrong. He's wrong.

I tripped my way to the waters edge when I couldn't stand another minute. Frantically scrambling to the cool liquid I saw my reflection. These were my eyes? The panic stricken face encasing them didn't seem familiar. My lips were drawn so tightly together to keep my worries locked inside, that I swore I looked older than I actually was. I attempted to relax my face, allowing spasms of anxiety to wash over me as I splashed handfuls of water on my face. To wash away my worries or to wash away the evil, I didn't know. The tears now flowed freely from my eyes, staining my cheeks. I took another look down at the water, distorting my face as it whipped about from my dunking hands, but I was drawn to an image just next to me. A pair of somber eyes peered out at me from the water's reflective surface. So calm. So cool.

"Lin," he simply said, perhaps making sure that I knew he had returned.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," I said softly to my reflection, not risking a glance towards him. "I'm glad you've returned safely."

"He won't take you again," he stated suddenly as if he knew what I was just thinking. He kneeled down to my side. He nearly looked my height down here. Had he ever kneeled so before?

Though all the common sense told me not to, I turned to him, tears still stinging my eyes. "How can you be so sure?" I challenged, staring wide-eyed in defiance, viciously clawing at the grass tangled between my fingers. "He has already given me this burden! This curse! He has taken away more than I could think possible and though I try not to let it bother me, I find it creeping up in my mind all the time! Surely this is not something you deal with on a daily basis!"

Sesshomaru remained silent, listening to my words. Soaking them in, it seemed, but he didn't look offended.

"All I want is for Rin to be safe, for Naraku to die, for the world to regain a balance out from his malice, but it seems hopeless! And now I am just another part of his game... securely locked in place... with his child." My head dropped lower, not wanting to see Sesshomaru's reaction when he found out of my disgrace. I hated showing him my weakness! It seemed like I had always done just that... I couldn't be strong like I had once been. Why did I feel so much these days?

I sat in my stewing disgust of myself for what seemed like an eternity when I felt fingers entwine around my chin, carefully pulling my face upwards. "Yes, I am aware of this."

"But... he knows," I whispered. "Come winter I'll be in this same mess again. I do not wish to cause you anymore trouble than I already have." He tightened his grip around my chin, drawing my face closer to his, gently. For a split second I felt the urge to fight against his grasp, but I realized that this was different.

"You shouldn't waste time worrying, for he is nothing to fear," he said, inching closer as I sat frozen to my spot. "He won't have you. Not while I live."

And before I registered what he had said, his lips caressed mine. My qualms melted away and instinct took over as I leaned in more until a warmth in me I was lacking returned. My eyes closed as all I had felt was reciprocated in the end. Nothing seemed to matter.

Essence

5


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Uncommon Dreams and Well Wishes**

"Mother," I whispered as I looked up into her deep, brown eyes from my bed.

She moved her hand over my cheek in slow, circular progressions, slowly humming to me as only a mother would.

"Shush, darling. It's all over." I could feel her coolness on my perspiration covered face. I had to admit it was soothing, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was irrevocably wrong. A small candle was placed next to my mat, casting elongated shadows across the walls, but not a lot of light. I tried to pierce through the dim, candlelit room, but I could only make out a slight outline of someone behind my mother, sitting just out of eyeshot. I reassured myself that it was merely my father allowing my mother to care for me. But then what was this heaviness in my stomach?

"Who..." I squeaked out through my parched lips.

"It doesn't matter, Lin. Do you want to see your son?" she asked, smoothing the top of my head over with her hand. My bangs sprang back into place along my forehead and I nodded the best I could from underneath a large cover that was pulled up to my chin.

"Yes! Yes I would." A small amount of energy returned as my mother lifted my forearm to scoot me into a sitting position. I folded my arms across the blanket top, searching my surroundings and, eventually, sighing in relief that I was in my own house. Why did I feel so apprehensive?

My mother, having disappeared from behind a door that led to the main room, returned with a small bundle of blanket. She placed the bulk, gently moving, onto my lap. What?

It was tiny, as I would expect any baby to be, but why had they covered its face. That was just terrible; no one should mistreat a child like that! I gradually began to unwind the poor thing, strand by strand of thin fabric they had placed around it, making sure that it wouldn't get cold. But could it breathe? It began to squirm violently against my breasts, as the first hint of skin could be seen in the badly lit room. Hmm? That is odd. I thought, when I beheld a rich color not associated with that of normal human skin.

My heart began to skip beats, throbbing in a horrible frenzy as I witnessed the most dreadful thing in my entire life. Lying, partially wrapped in gauze, was that of a monster! I tried to turn my attention from the grabbing claws of my child, the slithering and pulsating of its many extremities. About two times as many. And its eyes. A deep crimson, glaring out from slits just above his small mouth, overflowing with rows of pointed teeth.

"This can't be!" I screamed as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Mother!" I cried, looking over to the towering figure that was absolutely not my mom.

"Why do you cower from our son, Lin?" His eyes were so similar to the child's, his face so mocking.

"Naraku!" It came out as a screech, but he moved closer, stretching his arms across my back to pull me closer. I struggled hopelessly against his grip, never letting the monstrosity in my arms go.

"Mother! Father! Please! HELP ME!" But there was no one there. In fact, as I looked around the room I had known my entire life, it began to change. All along the ground a thin layer of smog came creeping around the mat where Naraku and I sat. Miasma seeped in through every crevice, clogging my air passages. Despite my fear, I, acting on instinct, pressed the child into my breasts. The walls turned darker and grew higher as shrieks of pain echoed about the room. My Family?! "Where is my family?!" I choked out, addressing Naraku's distasteful smirk.

"WE are your family," he said, signifying himself and the child as he pulled my head into his chest. "One...Happy...Family."

I woke up in a cold sweat, Rin still curled up at my side. Kiyoshi and Kumiko were together as well, tails twitching in their sleep. I gently pushed Rin from my side, resting her on the trunk of a tree. I combed my hair through with my fingers, waiting for the shock of the dream to wear off as it usually did. Something inside me knew that it hadn't all been the upsetting image of Naraku or the child that had produced my despair, but it was the look of my family. Especially my mother. Even if she wasn't truly my mother and had only merely adopted me, I loved her so much. I still couldn't believe she was gone, along with every inhabitant of my village. There was nothing left there.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream," I mumbled to myself, hoping to wipe the memories away. I looked down to my stomach, a bump, hardly visible, seemed to be growing everyday. It had been a two months since my talk with Sesshomaru and he had become even scarcer around here than usual. Now I was plagued day in and day out with grotesque visions of my near future. I lightly patted my abdomen, fixed with anxiety, but I pulled Rin back to my side and attempted to drift back to sleep as painless as possible.

The next thing I knew I had opened my eyes, looking up into the face of Kumiko haloed by the bright light of the sun. She smiled down at me, that little child-like smile that meant she had something to tell me or was just joking around.

"Yes, Kumiko? What is it?" I asked with an air of suspicion.

"I just thought you would want to know that Sesshomaru returned last night, milady." She scooted over to leave some room for me to, well let's say, flail around like a moron until I figured out I had feet and could stand.

"Really?! Are you positive? Is he still here?" I was practically hysterical, but there was a relief there. Sesshomaru was okay. Sesshomaru had become more of a security in the past few months, as long as I knew he had been there, we were safe. But there was a string of dread that came along with the territory. Sesshomaru had been, as of recently, avoiding me whenever possible. He wouldn't say a word to me, not abnormal, but it left an uneasiness in my stomach. Perhaps that was just the foreign life form growing? Whatever the cause, I was panic-stricken if he was intentionally gibing me with his sudden reappearance.

Kumiko nodded her head energetically, walking up to my side to point over to where I could see the tall demon sitting idly against a tree as Rin fished. Was I really that out of it?

I did my best to hide my approaching form from him, as I was still embarrassed from our last face-to-face encounter. He obviously didn't mean what I thought. There was that dejection again. But I didn't regret what I did or what he did. I had been apart of it just as much as he, so I was to blame for the awkwardness between us. I decided that it didn't matter all that much. If Sesshomaru was going to run, and I seriously doubted that he would, than let him run.

The way our camp was positioned against the opening of the forest, left me behind Sesshomaru, being able to stare at his back and Rin rummaging around in the calm water. I made the rest of the way without a single inkling that he had sensed me, but once within a few feet of him he said my name.

"Lin?" he said. This was a new one. Never had someone said my name when I was behind them. It usually was the other way around. I hesitated briefly, weighing my options to answer or jump into my complaints. I chose the less disrespectful and obliged his question with my own.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Call your servants," he demanded without looking at me.

"My servants? Oh, yes! Them..." Both Kumiko and Kiyoshi had been welcomed with much contempt from Sesshomaru, but since he hadn't been around long enough for them to get under his skin, they remained a sturdy stable to take care of Rin. I looked around our small campsite, until I found the two blonde headed demons sitting next to each other by the river's edge. They had both been very good at watching out for Rin and me. Even in our most private moments, they were there to lend a hand. I had to give them props, though. They were the most loyal followers I've seen since Jaken to Sesshomaru. Perhaps that is what Sesshomaru saw in them.

"Kumiko! Kiyoshi!" I yelled, waving my hand for them to walk over to me. They gave each other sparing looks and proceeded to trot over to me.

"Yes, my Lady. Can we assist you in any way?" Kiyoshi said, bowing his head. I rolled my eyes, wondering if Sesshomaru was getting a kick out of this in his mind.

I didn't really know why I had asked them to come over other than what Sesshomaru had asked me to do. I turned to my right, but Sesshomaru had moved and was standing greatly behind me.

"Watch Rin," he said simply and began to walk into the woods, apparently assuming that I would know to follow. Both Kumiko and Kiyoshi looked bafflingly up at me, but I merely shrugged my shoulders and told them to do as Lord Sesshomaru had ordered. After they agreed and left my side to watch over Rin, I was left to wonder what Sesshomaru wanted now. Had we not been over everything? Even more than everything I would have thought important or relevant?

I caught up with him in no time as he was walking rather leisurely down through the trees. I was at his side, staring up at him, but he didn't look down. He was thoroughly focused to the immeasurable stretch in front of us. Despite the peculiarity of the situation, walking alongside him didn't feel as discomfited as I would have thought. In fact, it seemed right. Simple and subtle, but a nice change than being completely ignored as I had been previously. Maybe Sesshomaru understood the consoling powers of nature as I had always comprehended.

I don't know exactly when in our long, silent walk that things started to become familiar to me. I know it sounds odd, but something about the arrangement of trees and the position of the stream next to us was cumbersome on my mind. Where had I seen this before? I paused for a moment, examining the land when Sesshomaru stopped as well.

"What is it, Lin?" he inquired, acknowledging that he had known my presence the entire time.

"I just... it seems so familiar here."

"Humph," Sesshomaru voiced and began to move on. I attempted to shake off this burden and focus again on the calmness of being with Sesshomaru, when my foot caught something scattered on the ground. I remembered my pregnant state and caught myself before slamming into the ground, but that's when I found the memory that had been so elusive. Sesshomaru, being as he always is, walked over to me, but only peered down at me as if saying that I should get up myself. The surroundings though had been familiar and now I knew why, so instead of getting up, I glanced around the tree whose roots I had tripped. Sure enough, along the roots I saw the weather-worn rock that had been the product of my labor. "Don't be so careless," he said, but I didn't take much mind to him.

"Adder," I whispered, touching the smoothed-out edges of the tombstone. I moved over in the base of the elder tree's trunk, making sure that Adder's tombstone wasn't disturbed. It was just what I needed to fight the depression I had over his death. I had been given the chance to visit him after all and he wasn't completely lost to me. I smiled regardless of the situation as Sesshomaru looked me over, perhaps in confusion that wouldn't touch his features.

"What is this, Lin?" he asked uninterestingly, but if he had anywhere to be I doubted he would stay to ask questions. What was the whole point of this outing anyway?

"This is where Adder, my rescuer, lays at rest," I said, bowing my head in respect to the man that had sacrificed so much for my wellbeing. "He is responsible for my health. I couldn't have escaped without his help and motivation."

His eyes narrowed in deep concentration and he crouched down, leaning his back against the trunk as I was doing. Huh?

A small breeze ruffled his hair, distorting his calm exterior. His eyes were closed lightly as he spoke to me. "There have been unusual occurrences happening throughout the forest the last month or two. I've been aware of several demonic auras about the forest, but all have been fleeting encounters."

"Demonic auras? What does that have to do with me? Were any of them Naraku perchance?"

"Hn! Naraku wouldn't be so foolish as to interfere around me. Yet, he would send others. It is my conjecture that he has sent emissaries about the forest to keep an eye out. They never return to him, however."

"So... you have been following these agents of Naraku?" I asked. Had he been securing my safety after all?

"Yes, expecting that they would lead to Naraku's latest whereabouts. Yet, he has most likely ordered them to not disclose that his location. I must learn of his method of extracting their information without direct contact which means you have to take up residence somewhere virtually untouchable by Naraku." He eyed me from the corner of his eye to see my reaction to this, but his face looked as it always does. Emotionless. Solemn even and it didn't waver for a second.

"Yes, perhaps that is for the best. What did you have in mind?"

Sesshomaru stood up suddenly, eyes to the sky as if awaiting rain than preparing to answer my question. "Priestesses."

It struck me as a rather strange thing to say, but then it hit me. He wasn't trying to shield me from Naraku; he was trying to veil me. He was making it so I would disappear from Naraku's sight, his sense, to be replaced by the aura of goodness associated with priestesses. He was going to mask my own aroused aura, so that I would be undetectable. Perhaps I was silly, but at that time I felt like I had been wanted. Even if I was going away for an extended period of time. The sheer fact that Sesshomaru had planned a course of action, arose an elation within me that I desperately needed. Sesshomaru would never admit that he was trying to protect me, but I knew. And that was as good as anything.

5


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Priestess Village**

It was early in the morning when the InuYasha gang showed up, about an hour after Sesshomaru took patrol in a different section of forest. I wasn't entirely eager to move into a village of complete strangers, to start anew with fresh faces, but I was to be accompanied by Rin, Kiyoshi, and Kumiko. Jaken and Ah-Un having left with Sesshomaru. I packed up what little we had at the campsite, a rucksack full of fresh fish as an offering to the village along with my sword securely fastened by my obi. I really need a sheath I thought, as I examined the harsh tears within the fabric around my waist.

"Lin?" Rin asked as I was fingering a hole in my kimono.

"Huh?" I addressed her, turning around to see her staring up at me as we prepared to leave. "Is there something that matter?"

"You look bigger."

"O...o...oh," I stuttered. What could I possibly say? Had a little nighttime amusement with the local evil, megalomaniac. No big thing. "Yes, it is my... child." Kumiko and Kiyoshi had assured me that they wouldn't talk of my condition, especially to the fragile ears of Rin. God knows her innocence couldn't take much more.

"You have a child? Where did you get it from? Who's the daddy? What are you going to name it? How..."

"Okay, Rin! That's enough questions for the day," I said, head spinning from the ambush of inquiries she had just flung at me. "Let's get a move on before the demons get us."

"Yes, Lady Lin," she voiced respectively. Ordinarily I would have out right told her that I was not 'Lady Lin' and that I shouldn't be called as such, but, under the current circumstances, her silence would be much appreciated.

"Let's get going!" InuYasha called impatiently from a distance, Kagome waved at us to join them. I slung the rucksack over my shoulder as Rin, Kumiko, Kiyoshi and I made our way from the river, towards the village that would serve as our shelter until this whole mess was sorted out. I sighed heavily once I understood that the only reason for this move was of me, but I had confidence that the priestesses would be nice to us. They would welcome us warmly and I would find a position to work as to not become a ward of the village.

The trip reminded me of the first time I had escaped from Naraku's castle, the night the scar was found across my clavicle. Everyone was here, walking along as if nothing was amiss. I lowered my hand to Rin's, making sure that she was still beside me, looking over the village that appeared from amid the trees. It was small as mine had been, little huts that sat in organized disarray made up the center as a high wall was set against the sides of the trees. A woman, dressed as a typical priestess (miko) with a bow strapped around her shoulder next to her head of long, raven hair, walked slowly up to us. But she was not the rogue priestess I had met in the woods. This one was older, tired looking and did not have the same confidence pouring from her every glance. This was not Kikyo.

"Have you traveled far, my dear visitors?" she asked, looking at us all with a wary eye.

"We have brought the girl. She needs protection as I hope you were informed," Miroku addressed her, ushering me to the front to stare the priestess in the face. She gave me a once over, narrowing her eyes in a menacing manner.

"Yes," she enunciated her word suspiciously. "Daughter of the Sirens and mother of Naraku's brood." She scratched her chin and sneered in a condescending way at me as if she were better than I just because she was born of different blood. I had to admit, this happened a lot.

"I would hardly call it a brood, but you have not said anything I hadn't known. I will work very hard to earn my keep in your village and all I ask is a shelter for my friends." I indicated the group consisting of my servants and Rin. "I will be no burden."

"Yes," she said again. "We have already cleared your protection from the one they call Naraku. Please leave the visitors behind. Only the ones taking up residence in this village may pass through the gates!" she called to InuYasha, Kagome and the others. I looked back at them, smiling to reassure them that this was for the best as I slowly began to walk up the path that the priestess was. Rin trotted at my side as both Kumiko and Kiyoshi created a protective wall around me, acting as buffers to any evil that may be lurking within the forest.

The priestess showed us through the gate, a troop of men were lined along the wall, spear like weapons in their hands. They eyed my sword lustfully and I wrapped my arm around the hilt before they could get a good look. This must be a poorer village than I thought! Indeed, beyond the impressive housing of the wall, was even more huts that didn't give us a good outlook to our quarters, but since we came from the woods we didn't mind as much. There was a communal hall for the training priestesses, the younger looked at us with looming glances. In fact the whole of the village, with the exception of elder priestesses, were all stopping their daily business to look our way. Probably gossiping about the expecting half-human girl and her trusty band of children. It did sound odd if you put it that way.

"This will be your quarters," the priestess finally said, pointing into a hole of a hovel isolated entirely from the village, but nicer than any shelter I had had before. I offered the rucksack of fish to the priestess and she took it rather reluctantly, sneering at the pitiful provisions we had provided them. It had always been enough for Rin and me, but I thought nothing of it. The next 6 months would be hell, as things weren't too great at the moment, but you had to take the good with the bad as some optimist had said. I suppose that this was one of those times. The priestess, upon learning her name to be Haruka (not to be mistaken with the women I had shared an auction with, Haruki), led me away from my servants and Rin to the common place where numerous priestesses congregated.

The snickers behind my back did not go unnoticed by me and I felt horrible that I couldn't be accepted a quickly as I would have hoped. I scanned the area, overcome by how many priestesses, though amateur, where there. No wonder I wouldn't be detected here! Haruka ushered me through the doors of the communal hall and I was passed on to an elder priestess, gray haired, and hunched, but she seemed more serene than the others. Even Haruka couldn't hide her aggravation at my appearance in her village. Michiko was her name and she was different than the others. She held an air of extreme wisdom as she walked among the trainees. They all bowed their heads in respect as she walked up to me, looking passed me towards Haruka. Haruka hesitated to bow, but did just the same as the rest. Even I, a complete stranger, decided that I wouldn't disrespect such a figure and knelt down low.

"Haruka?" she said in a gruff voice as I lifted myself back into a sturdy standing position.

"Yes, Lady Michiko."

"Attend to the young ones while I explain the regulations of this village to Lin." I don't know why it was strange to me that this priestess would know my name. Haruka agreed and left me to Michiko while I was led back to the outdoors, saying good morning to a few men in passing until we reached the edge of the wall where the woods could barely be seen. Michiko's smile faded and she looked gravely at me once out of eyeshot from the rest of the villagers.

"Lin, as you may have already surmised, you are not the most welcome of visitors we have had. Do you know why?" she asked, looking through her tired, wrinkled eyes into mine.

"I am... only half human?" I whispered.

"Yes, that is a minor factor, but it is the life growing inside you. We can sense that this is not an ordinary child that you have and when informed that this was Naraku's offspring, most of our priestesses rejected the idea of protecting you." I lowered my head, ashamed that I would need protecting, but more ashamed at the fact that I was being refused on account of my heritage. I had never felt this hurt until the Siren had awakened. Now I knew what InuYasha must have felt all his life and it wasn't pleasant in the least. "But I was for you're arrival. Who was I to deny a soul in need? Yet, I must ask you to remain along side a priestess at all times. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"There are a few trips outside the village to obtain provisions and when you are here, I must ask you to work hard to pull your weight around here. We are not a rich village and do not have much room, but as you are in great peril, I have made an exception."

"Yes! I will do anything!"

"You are to work the fields with the other village women until you are incapable due to your current condition." I looked over my shoulder at the women, dressed in simple kimonos compared to my rather extravagant green one Naraku had given me. I stood out more than ever here, but I was determined to survive this. To be free of this evil in my soul and to take care of my expected child as if it had never been conceived from Naraku's essence.

As I was contemplating my survival plan, Michiko began to lightly chuckle to herself. I turned to her as she gleefully looked away to the sky. I searched the sky for something, but saw nothing at all, but the tops of the trees over the wall. What could she have possibly seen?

"Ah. I know how it feels to seek the companionship of a demon, don't think I don't. I had once been in love with a demon and would have given him my entire self if he hadn't passed way before his time." She glanced at the ground, blushing to herself. In this light I could have sworn she had decreased in age by 20 years, but her face became serious again in a flash.

"You aren't insinuating that I'm in love with Naraku, are you?"

"Be strong, Lin. Things will look up and you'll find what you are searching for soon enough," Michiko said, walking away from me in her slow manner. I paused where she had stood and stared at the sky. Something had to be there! I saw it in her eyes! That's when I noticed a section of branches that were steadily vibrating as if something had disturbed them. I first thought that is was merely the wind shaking the limbs, but as I analyzed the surrounding trees, they were still and calm. Something or someone had been up there! But what?

"Oh! And Lin!" I heard Michiko say from a distance. "I was not referring to Naraku."

I gave the tree another glance, but gave up the search of the person who came to my mind at that exact moment. He was off somewhere hunting Naraku. There was no way he would be looking over me.

I began walking back towards Rin, Kumiko and Kiyoshi, feeling a bit downhearted. There was still time to go and all I had to do was be patient. Eventually I would be rid of this place and of Naraku to be reunited with Sesshomaru. And when that happened, I could be a part of a family once again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Son and a Shard**

"OH MOTHER AND EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY!!" I screamed, while attempting to claw the eyes out of a villager who had gotten within feet of my body, thrashing in agonizing pain. "I...Just...Want...To...Punch...Something!"

Months had indeed gone by with little reports of the outside world as I was basically quarantined from anywhere beyond the village. Yet, life, as I expected, had gone on just the same even when I was in a new location. There weren't as many differences in this village as I had originally concluded, but I was still harassed by the priestesses. Subtly, but their words still stung. Before my child had even been fully developed, I had picked up as a field worker alongside the other women that didn't belong to the elite protégés of elder mikos. The work was backbreaking, creating massive amounts of tension in the lower back, especially for me as I was continuously growing and being weighed down by the bulk. But, rather than become bitter with resentment towards the priestesses, I gave them the benefit of the doubt that they were good for us. Sooner or later, the majority of them would leave into the world as this village was mostly a training center for the younger ones. And if they would eventually leave, I knew that my time would come as well.

The villagers, however, welcomed me warmly to their workforce, probably unaware that I was something more than what I appeared. Perhaps the priestesses were protecting them from that knowledge for a reason, but I hadn't time to think that one over. I had more cumbersome things on my mind, including but definitely not limited to the return of a certain demon who had planned a visit that winter. And I knew that when he planned, it was usually a scheme to his advantage. Kumiko and Kiyoshi turned out to be the biggest help in my time of need. Since I was absent from Rin's side most of the day, they entertained her and kept her happy until I would return, sore, but always baring fresh food and a warm smile. I knew that it was Rin that kept me going through this hardship of virtual isolation. She always was so strong, even for a little girl. Her spirit wouldn't waver for a second and her confidence in me always remained. I don't know how to express enough what that meant to me.

Throughout the days, weeks, and months I had waited in that village, Sesshomaru showed only once. I was prepared to meet him with great excitement when he finally decided the grace us with his presence, but I was ashamed about how I felt. I was tired all the time and my appearance was waning as I couldn't bathe but once a week when the priestesses would accompany me down to the river. That was the only time I was allowed out. Sesshomaru had come from the descending shadows one autumn evening as I returned to the shack, very far from the village, that I shared with Kiyoshi, Kumiko, and Rin. He looked basically the same, everything was in place and he didn't look worse off. I admit when I first caught sight of him I became a younger girl again. I swiftly tried to comb the knots out of my hair with my fingers and brush off the dirt from the clothes donated to me by the villagers. After the quick sprucing, I emerged to meet him with a general waving of my hand. Smooth...

"Lin," he voiced his greeting as he usually did.

"It is always good to see you Lord Sesshomaru!" I said a little too enthusiastically, but recovered quickly. "Have you brought news of Naraku's whereabouts?"

"No, he still remains." He moved his head to the side and looked at our humble hovel before addressing me again. "I trust there have been no complications?"

"Not to my knowledge, milord, but there are several more months," I had said, glancing away from the embarrassment that sentence had given me. I studied Sesshomaru's features, perfectly aware that I wouldn't be seeing him for awhile after this. I don't know how I knew this, but the fact that Naraku was still at large gave away that Sesshomaru wouldn't be quick to forfeit the hunt. Yet, this surprise visit did produce a rather interesting question. If Naraku had not been slain and I was still with child, then why had Sesshomaru chosen this time to stopover? Surely he had some motive, but what that was exactly, I couldn't say. I took a deep breath after the moments of silence and decided to investigate this matter further. "Why, then, did you come if Naraku had not been slain?"

I understood the forwardness of this statement, the way it could be construed as offensive, but I was tired of his games some times. Though unintentionally played, he had a way of getting on my nerves when he wouldn't just come out and say something that was so blatantly obvious. He would never just give in and say: just checking up on things. It was a simple as that. It didn't need to go anywhere, but, as I had anticipated, his eyes tapered at the edges and he scoffed at my question.

"I merely was in pursuit of a demon affiliated with Naraku that had been disposed of when his information was of no use to me," he said defensively, face passive as always. I mentally shook my head in disbelief. There was always an excuse and sometimes I found it hard to believe that he was being truthful, but I humored him nonetheless.

"Yes and I thank you." I smiled calmly up at him, challenging that straight face. If in fact possible, I could tell that he was aware of my skepticism. Just as I thought

"You are to remain here with Rin until the child is born. Do you understand me?"

"And I am to have no say in this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him to exact my point.

"You do not. So long as Naraku lives, you would do nothing but encumber me in your state. You WILL remain here with Rin until otherwise informed." And with those words he turned to leave. I had acted rather rash to him as, I surmised, he had come here for an entirely different purpose than to enlighten me about an 'insignificant' encounter with a demon. That was never his style when going about things through his life. Yet, I had pushed down the majority of doubt that had accumulated over time. Sesshomaru had visited for a purpose relating to Rin and me. Rest assured, I had become attuned to his blatant attempts to stay apathetic. I sighed at his diminishing form as he left the compound. He left Rin and I here again, likely to return, but I couldn't help but feel the sting of abandonment I knew all too well.

As stated before, that was the only encounter I had with Sesshomaru. And, as I was lying in excruciating pain, I blamed myself for being so impertinent with him. Poor Rin couldn't see him because of me, but there were more pressing matters at hand. So, as in the beginning, I was in childbirth, surrounded by the villagers that had learned that I was a good person after all. But, I regret to say that the birthing process is a long a tedious effort with a grand amount of discomfort that also is rather personal. In light of this, I must deny you the details and regroup several hours later.

I was silently resting in a heavily shadowed room, looking out the window at the star sewn sky that had emerged. For some reason my child thought it proper to be born at night, but it didn't matter. I was too preoccupied with my mind that was continuously reverting back to the one night I had dreamt of this. What would the child be? What would he look like? And how would I react to him, regardless of appearance? He was, after all, the child of Naraku's as well. But how would that make me act towards him? The villagers or should I say a nice couple that used to work alongside me in the fields, had taken him to get cleaned off. I had not seen him due to the night setting in so fast. I was locked in a never-ending tangle of apprehension that would not cease until I could see for myself.

After the long stretch of time worrying my body to pieces, a different village woman from before came in, bundle in hand. She's smiling! That's a good sign! Indeed, she was smiling and looking happily down at me as she handed the bundle down into my expecting arms. The blanket did not cover its face and as I looked down, I was overcome by warmth at seeing not a monster, but a darling little boy. My son. His eyes were staring widely up at me, a light green-grey color. At least they're not red I let my hand run over his very fine, black hairs, longer than I've ever seen on a child, but he was still sweet and Naraku would never lay a finger on him. If no one believed in love at first sight, they didn't know how much I loved my son. Even after the manner he came in the world, even after all the torture I endured for his conception, I still loved him with all my heart and vowed to protect him. He would know love for all his life and would survive away from Naraku as long as I could help it.

I placed Ji, as I called him, next to me, making sure to securely wrap my arm around him as we both drifted to sleep. Dreamless and peaceful.

With Ji with me, the happiness came back full force. Rin and I were closer than ever as she became more or less my daughter and Ji became her brother. Kumiko and Kiyoshi were delighted that I had recovered from the delivery and wasn't out of it for too long. Even the priestesses let us frequently leave the walled in area to walk about the woods as long as we were accompanied, that is.

"Rin! Don't wander to far off," I called to her on one of our usual walks through the forest. The priestesses were watching from a distance as always, trying not to disturb our outing. They said it gave them outside experience with demons that might pop up, but I was sure that they secretly felt sorry for me.

"Yes! I will!" she said, darting back towards Kumiko who playfully messed her hair up. I rolled my eyes as Kiyoshi stood up at my side.

"Would you like me to take Ji for you, my Lady?" he asked, opening his arms.

I looked down at Ji, his tiny head resting against my arm. He had grown so much since the months ago when he had come into this world. He was definitely a smart child, able to coo incoherent little sentences, but I declined Kiyoshi's offer. I was still too protective of him to let him go. Naraku could be anywhere.

The sun was beating down on us as there were no leaves on the trees, just bare limbs in the middle of winter, but it had been a fairly tame winter this year. There was no snow to be had nor was their biting wind. It was simply a mild day to take a walk, but as we were heading back there came a rustle from across the way. It took merely seconds for me to realize that it hadn't been a priestess or a member of my little group that had made the noise. I clutched Ji closer, images of Naraku's horrid face flashed in my mind, as a large, lizard-like demon emerged from the brush.

"Do you go by the name of Lin?" it asked, eyes glowing red and emotionless.

"Rin, Kumiko, Kiyoshi! Stand back!" I screamed as I backed them into opposite thick. Ji began to softly weep at my harsh words, but I was protecting them. I wasn't about to let them die or carried away by some easily beaten demon. Yet, Naraku had sought to it that I would almost be defenseless with my multiple companions. How can I reach my sword with Ji in my arms?

The lizard made a lunge towards us and I instinctively reached for my sword, but before I could complete the progression to my sword an arrow cut throw the brittle branches. It pierced the lizard's heart as it gave a gargled gasp and fell to the ground, clutching its side as it dissolved into nothingness.

How pathetic of Naraku I thought, turning to usher everyone to safety when something caught my eye.

"What is it, Lin" Rin asked, following my gaze to a glinting object among the leaves. She quickly grasped what I was looking at and walked cautiously over to it; smiling back to reassure me that it was not harmful whatsoever. "It's a jewel!" she cried, holding up a shard of the Shikon no Tama.

"He must have used it to possess that lizard." But that doesn't make sense! Naraku think up better plans than that! What was he gaining from this? Kiyoshi regarded my words with awe and walked over to retrieve the shard from Rin, rolling it around in his fingers before holding it out for me.

"You will protect it, Lady Lin," he said as he let the fragment fall into my open palm. Immediately, as if by magic, the shard pulsed with an odd energy and quickly darkened to black at the touch of my skin.

"What happened?" Kumiko squealed at the look of utter distress on my face.

"It...it was corrupted," I whispered, staring at the tainted shard as Ji moved one little hand along the jewel as well. It remained as it was, still black and full of malevolent energy. Naraku somehow was toying with me. He couldn't have possibly thought the demon would be able to take us down, but perhaps this shard was to serve as a reminder. A reminder that he still had use for me and that I, as well as all I loved, were still in danger.

I quickly hid the shard in my kimono, knowing full well what would happen if the priestesses knew what I could do.

"Let's go," I said, making the rest of the journey to the village in disorientation. I was confused as to why I was thinking the way I was, but after realizing what had just happened, I desperately wanted to see Sesshomaru. My heart ached suddenly at the thought of his name, but I pressed Ji closer to me and it went away. Oh! Siren why won't you let my soul live in peace? I questioned in my mind, fully aware that nothing was going to answer. I simply had to find a way to free myself from its evil and purge my soul of all 'her' remnants.

5


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Nighttime Assail**

I was sitting along the outer wall, watching the sun setting and calmly singing to Ji, when Rin quietly snuck up on me. I hadn't realized she was there for awhile. Ji was crawling around, attempting to stand, but not quite getting there as I sang the only song I knew. The very same that had caused the deer to come near me as I struck it down. It was a funny memory really as it happened so long ago. There had actually been a time when I hadn't known Naraku. That was almost impossible to believe, but I was safe now. I had even pushed away the horrible image of the black shard away as it pulsated against my skin. It was securely locked away in our quarters, not to be disturbed unless someone wanted to deal with me. I had a sword and I could get violent if provoked.

"Lin!" she called all of a sudden as I jumped from my seat, bashing my back against the wall.

"What the?!" I bellowed, looking around me like a lunatic until I found Rin, crouched down beside me with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Rin! Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Why don't you sing like that all the time, Lin?" she answered my question with her own. I sighed slowly, picking through the excuses I had lined up for most of the question I did not wish to divulge within Rin.

"I just never thought to..." I muttered, wanting to end the conversation without diving into the whole explanation of Naraku.

"Oh... I didn't mean to make you sad, Lin," she said, but I held out my arms for her to come closer. She seemed glad that I had and inched into my arms, snuggling against my collarbone before settling her gaze to Ji. He looked so free and happy among the leaves, dressed in a simple kimono that I had borrowed for the time being. I leaned my head in her hair, letting my voice repeat the song I had just finished. It was a silent winter day, no wind blew through the bare limbs nor was there a chorus of birds as there would be in the spring. The only noise was that of Ji's enthusiastic squeals and my voice, singing all of our concerns to rest as if there would be nothing to trouble us ever again.

I finished for the second time as Kiyoshi approached, attempting to bow to me until I gave him a glare that meant that he better not. He recovered by dragging his fingers through his hair and stood up straight, waiting to address me as I clung to Rin. There was something playing on his face that worried me. What had happened? I could feel it in the air now, electrifying the sky as if a storm were quick to come.

"Yes, Kiyoshi. Is something the matter?"

"Lady Lin, the villagers are all in a panic!" he cried, pointing at the wall with a look of utter fear on his face. "There have been rumors going around that the priestesses have detected a massive amount of negative energy around the precinct of the village!"

I laid my hand across Rin's hair; a sharp amount of terror arose from deep within my abdomen.

"We have to go back to the village," I voiced, setting Rin aside and standing urgently to pick up Ji. He lifted his arms up to be received and once he was safely in my arms, I took hold of Rin's hand and ushered all four of us to the safety of the village. This has to be Naraku! But how could he ever enter the village? I thought as the gates came into view. There was mass chaos inside, villagers were desperately asking the passing priestesses of the impending danger in hysteria ridden voices as the poor women tried there best to calm them down. They were ordering the men from the village to meet along the great wall to keep watch and defend the village if the predicted intruder were to show.

"Lin! What do we do?" Rin asked as I was literally dragging her to the shack. I wasn't entirely sure myself. I was almost positive that the only demon on this earth that could produce this much panic due to aura would be Naraku, but I was still skeptical about his mode of entering the village. He, after all, was malevolent and the clash between good and evil would sure take up most of his time, giving my friends and me plenty of time to escape. Something was going to happen that night; I was sure, but what exactly his plan was: that was to be answered and perhaps a little too late.

I made my group of followers enter the shack, leaving every possible escape ready to be used if needed. Rin was alarmed as she clung to Kumiko who had been just as frightened by the news. Even little Ji was squirming restlessly against my grasp as I tried my hardest to console him. "It's okay, Ji. Nothing will happen to you. I won't let anything happen to any of you," I directed the last sentence to everyone around me.

Come on, Naraku. I'm ready for you.

The night set in like any other day except that this particular night brought the dread of tomorrow and what would be left if a demon did show up. Later and later it became and there was no interference. No disturbance whatsoever, with the exception of my tired friends wishing to fall asleep. I had to admit it was getting way too late for most of them to stay up and I bade them all goodnight so that they could get some rest as I watched over our shack, sword at the ready by my side. Nothing's going to happen. Nothing's going to happen I repeated these words in my mind over and over again, until I eventually believed them. Unfortunately, as the first ray of sun was peaking over the treetops, there came a loud crash and the roof of our home was torn completely off.

I was the first one up, grabbing Ji from his basinet before walking out of the newly formed hole that had once been our door. I carefully crawled from the rubble and saw, through the heavy morning haze, a large centipede demon attacking the village. The priestesses were in full action, attacking the monster with as many arrows as they had, but something was wrong. The centipede was healing itself, no matter how many legs it lost; it would regain them and continue to bear down on the nestled town. I was frozen in utter shock at the massacre before me. How could this have happened? Ji was wailing against my chest, but I couldn't find words to calm him. This was pure carnage as the villagers were being slaughtered one by one and my mind slipped into the memories of my own village. The many faces I had grown up to were gone, due to bandits, yet I couldn't help but think that the episode looked something like this.

"Lady Lin! What will we do?" Kumiko screamed from the rubble of our former home, holding Rin's head against her kimono to keep the sights from being viewed by Rin's innocent eyes. I don't know.

"Yes Lin, or should I say Lady Lin. What will you do?"

I hadn't noticed the deadly drawl or the deep, unforgettable voice, but once I turned to see those hollowed out eyes, I knew he had everything to do with it.

"My apologies that it had to come to this, but I warned you that there would be consequences for defying me, Lin," the man dressed as a baboon said from the shadows, stepping more in the light of the fire that had started in the village, mere yards from where I stood.

"Naraku! Damn you for killing these innocent people!" I cried, wondering how I was going to get out of this predicament.

Naraku merely set his vacant, eyed mask upon me and laughed throatily as he lifted his hand, producing an ebony jewel right before my eyes. "I should show my appreciation for the work you've done in tainting this shard for me. It would have taken me much longer to accomplish. I truly commend you for the work you have achieved for me."

"I would never do something so vile as to help you!" I spat, letting all the hate in the world seep into my being. Feeling nothing by fiery loathing for the man set in front of me.

"It's time I take back what is rightfully mine," he said, lifting the hood of his cloak to show his lips, curling into that of a smirk I knew all too well. "Come with me, Lin, and the village will remain intact as is."

This drove me over the edge with fury. I removed Ji from my arms, placing him with Kiyoshi as I watched Naraku out of the corner of my eye. As soon as that was done, I slowly unsheathed my sword, holding it at the ready as I called out to Naraku. "Do not test me, Naraku! Give me one reason I shouldn't slit your throat!"

"You would do well to listen to me as Sesshomaru's life may rest with your decision at this very moment," he informed me, chuckling sinisterly to himself as if he had already done the deed. That, of course, would be impossible! Sesshomaru was way stronger than Naraku and would never get him stuck in a position he couldn't get himself out of. Yet, I distinctly remembered the battle at Naraku's castle that had ended up in a draw. I remembered Naraku's increased power then. Could it be possible that he achieved even greater strength in his absence?

"What have you done to Lord Sesshomaru?!" The warring village against the demon was deafening in the background as my rage increased more, sending waves of energy up my spine. Was I to become that monster again?

Naraku did not answer my question, but let one last laugh escape his lips before darting across the grounds, into the lightening blackness that was the forest. I wasn't far behind him as my increasing fury at his smile, his mocking words, compelled me to kill him. I wanted him dead! I wanted nothing more than to see him struck down so I could live amidst my family without interference. I HATED HIM! I left the compound and my friends behind, propelled with my sheer disgust of Naraku. He would appear to me and draw back faster than I could attack, calling derisive words at me.

"I will not be defeated, Lin. Yet I see you've acquired quite a bit of malice yourself. Tell me, how does it feel?" he chortled, sending a jolt of energy, greater than that before. "You'll have no choice but to return to me. Nothing, but I could harness that spite!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, swinging my sword across his body as my energy dropped suddenly as his body was thrown across, cut into shreds by my blade. I sank down to my knees, looking over the mess that was scattered around me until I saw the glinting side of the tainted shard he had taken. I reached over to take it back to the village when a large wasp came out of the trees and attached itself to the shard before I could grasp it. A Saimyosho! What did that mean? As my mind worked to resurface out of its disoriented state, I saw it. Among the bits and pieces of fur was what looked like a doll with hair wrapped around it.

"A puppet," I whispered in disbelief. I should have known it was too easy "I better get back...to..." No! I couldn't believe that I had left them alone. I kicked the broken puppet aside, sliding about in the gravel as I raced back to the village. How could I be so blind? Naraku had deceived me yet again and I had to get to the village before he could complete his insidious plot. "Almost there! Almost there!" I panted once the broken remnants of the wall came into view. The centipede was no where to be seen, but neither was Rin, Kiyoshi, Kumiko, or Ji! I searched around the shack, throwing pieces of wood around, desperately scanning the grounds for any sign of my family.

"Rin! Kiyoshi! Kumiko! Where are you?!" I cupped my hands over my mouth, holding back the frenzied tears pleading to drop. "Please! Answer me!"

"Lady Lin!" came a voice as a little demon girl came traveling towards me at full speed. "Kiyoshi! Lin! Kiyoshi is hurt!" she called as she finally reached me in the middle of the rubble.

"Kiyoshi? Where is he?"

"We had to move him somewhere safe. That sorceress wouldn't give up and that white demon stole Ji!" Kumiko began to cry as she clung to my kimono bottom, looking up at my dirt encrusted face. "He tried everything he could to keep Ji safe! He swore he would always look after him and he feels like he has failed you!" I began shaking as Kumiko continued to soak my kimono with her tears.

"Kumiko," I choked out. "Kiyoshi did everything he could. How is he? And where is Rin?"

She rubbed her nose against the fabric around my waist, pointing over to the few remaining houses left in the village. "Rin is just fine and Kiyoshi has but minor blows to his body. I believe he is more upset with himself than anything else, but Ji is gone, milady! The white demon took him," she repeated, but I couldn't place a face with the descriptions she was giving me. The sorceress remark did, however, remind me of the young woman I had met within Naraku's castle. She was his detachment, I remember Sesshomaru saying, and I could only assume that this 'white demon' was just another one of those. "She had no presence, my Lady. We didn't notice her while fighting the wind sorceress!"

I placed my hand against Kumiko's hair, stroking it lightly until she looked up at me again. "I have to find Ji, Kumiko. I don't want you to follow me."

"But, MY LADY!" she squealed, holding onto my hand as I sheathed my sword. "That could be horrendously dangerous for you!"

"It is a mother's duty to protect her children and I won't lose Ji to that bastard!" Tears stung at my eyes as I wiped them away. I had not time to be ashamed for what I had done. I made the choice to pursue Naraku instead of protecting my loved ones like I should have. I had put every one of them in harms way for my selfish wishes to have Naraku slain once and for all. I had to live with the consequences of my choice and now I had to do my damnedest to retrieve Ji. There would be no time to second guess myself this time. I had promised to give Ji a life and he would have that no matter what.

I moved over, looking around the compound when Kumiko piped in again. "But I don't know where they went," she said as I scanned my surroundings closer. Analyzing everything, trying not to miss a thing. My sights finally landed on a wide opening in the forest, barely seen by the few rays of sunlight that was emerging. The trees at this particular patch were sliced severely in their sides as if multiple razors had cut them through. This is a path I thought. Naraku would be waiting for me somewhere on the other side and this time I would be prepared to fight to the death. Alone, as it seemed no one would be able to help me right my mistake.

I started to steadily move towards the path, ignoring the cries of Kumiko from behind. Then, from the deep crypt of my mind, a voice broke through, oddly familiar. Do you want to kill him she asked. I knew the Siren was awake yet again, wanting nothing more to be free and for the first time, I was allowing her to do as she pleased.

"Yes," I replied and entered the woods, ready to fight once again.

6


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: Finally Free**

The trees seemed as if they were all reaching out to me with gnarly fingers, the branches pushed aside by what appeared to be a large amount of energy. Naraku had made or ordered the creation of this path so that I would come to him, knowing full well that I would not leave my child behind. My hands were clasped tightly against my side, clenching and unclenching as the thought of my son in his grasp came to mind. Poor Ji, being told horrible things in his ear as his father would merely smile at the misery he had caused all of us.

I shook my head. This was no time to become over-emotional. I didn't even know how close I was to Naraku's location and I was already tearing up. I, though I hated it, needed to maintain my fury at him. I understood the power of the Siren, the mystifying sensation it caused deep within me was practically a personification of my anger and spite. The Siren thrived on these negative emotions, just as the Jewel did when Naraku wished to taint it. There was no wondering why I had been able to corrupt it so thoroughly in such little time!

I set my sights to the woods in front of me, light escaping the cavern-like effect the surrounding trees had given my lonely journey towards my son. The sun had just started to climb higher in the sky, lighting my way down the leaf encrusted ground. This was right! I could feel it deep within my bones that the brilliance of day was sending me a voiceless message, telling me that evil would not reign that day. That Ji would be safe and live his life to the fullest. About the time I reached the edge of the forest, a small clearing appeared that careened off into nothing but a jagged cliff. I walked from the shadowed covering of the trees, exposing my entire self to the elements of the meadow, overflowing with waving, green grass. There came a spike of familiarity in my mind as it was thrown into a dusky demeanor when I realized that his presence was near and that he had been there for quite some time.

"Where are you Naraku?" I whispered, fingering the edge of the hilt as I awaited his appearance. This was what he had led me to, but I couldn't find him. I moved farther from the safety of the forest, dragging my feet through the clumped mud hidden amongst the grass. Damn! This is going to hard to maneuver in! I thought bitterly, lifting my leg from the seeping slosh soaking my socks through. "Where are you, you bastard?" I hissed and a low, cold chuckle issued from behind me.

"So, Lady Lin, you've decided to come to the rescue of your... or should I say, our child?" I snapped my head to the right, looking urgently at the wailing child in another demon's hands. She was a short, child-like demon; glassy eyes the color of volcanic rock glanced up at me while she held my darling Ji as she looked lethargically on. Not a hint of remorse or wickedness in her face. It was just nothing compared to the utter despair of Ji as he finally spotted my form not feet away from him. He attempted fruitlessly to grasp at me, but the demon girl moved aside as Naraku stepped forward, blocking my view of him. That did not, however, hush the horrible screams that I, his mother, had to endure.

"Let him go!" I screamed, reaching swiftly to unsheathe my sword but I was intercepted almost as quickly by a single tendril, wrapping around my wrists to stop me.

"I was hoping we could work this out civilly," Naraku intoned, throwing my arm away from the hilt, holding it in mid-air so that I only had one arm available. I, of course, not being entirely absentminded, knew what he could do if I were completely defenseless and left my other arm at my side. "May I proceed?" he asked, tugging me closer as the tentacle was drawn back into his body. I was released briefly as my sword was flung across the meadow by a flick of his root-like extremity.

I glanced defenselessly from my position as Naraku made a wall between my only weapon and me. What was I to do now? Certainly not give up, but for the time being I was going to distract Naraku until I was able to reach my weapon, ending his evil plan and reuniting with my son. "What is it that you propose, Naraku?" I asked, acting as if his action had gone unnoticed by me. "What requirements must be met for the safe return of Ji?"

"Ji? Is it?" he sneered, showing a small amount of revulsion crawl upon his features. He eyed the squirming creature in the white demon's arms as he gave a low mumble. "Leave it to you to name that child Ji."

He signaled the demon girl to his side and she leisurely walked up to him, looking straight ahead. "Kanna," he spoke harshly. "If you cannot keep the child quiet, then allow me." And with that, Naraku seized Ji, lifting him with one hand until he was staring down into Ji's terrified face. Naraku motioned for Kanna to leave and a hideous smile slithered onto his lips as he turned Ji to me, still dangling from Naraku's single hand. "Look at your mother, child. She'll do almost anything for you. Look to your mother and recognize the feeble emotions of a human heart." He held Ji higher until I could see myself reflected in his stormy eyes. "Learn well."

"Stop filling his head with such lies!" I cried, balling my hands into fists, trying to keep the anger at bay before I could think up a good plan. No matter how much I wanted to hurt him, accustom pain across his haughty face, Ji was in the way. I knew the Siren could give a damn about another person; she merely was pleased if her bloodlust was fulfilled. I needed to keep control long enough to think logically. That is all I needed.

"Then why is the Siren blood in you the only power that compels you now? I feel the malevolent force of your anger, begging to be released. Ji matters not in the grand scheme of things. Only to rule and be feared," he voiced ruthlessly, baring his teeth in an animalistic display, truly showing his insanity. My hand darted to my head as a deep pounding sounded in my eardrums, beseeching me to attack as he filled my thoughts with wicked desires. He's taken everything from you and still expects more! Kill him! Kill Him! KILL HIM!

"I will not give into this influence!" I screamed, moving to the left as I reached vainly for my weapon, only to be caught by a tentacle, wriggling as if it had a mind of its own.

"Do no underestimate me, Lin! Do you honestly believe that I would let you defy me again, after all the trouble I took to lure you here?" The appendage began to slowly draw me closer to his body and I fell to the mud coated ground, stretching my arm hopelessly towards my sword. So close, but he was too strong to be dealt with in this manner. I tore at the gripping edge of the binding tendril around my ankle. "Return to me, Lin. This is the only condition."

"Will Ji be set free?" I asked defeated, noticing that not a scratch was laid across the tough hide of the tendril. The slow progression towards Naraku ceased as I looked up into his eyes. The crimson eyes that had haunted many of my dreams darkened as he glared down at me. An appeasing grin took over as he spoke softly to me, barely audible by the continuous wails of Ji.

"Return to me, Lin. Help me accomplish my desires, and Ji will once again be in your arms."

I could have sworn when I entered the woods I would be able to slay Naraku with my pure rage. Yet, I found that impossible as soon as I looked to Ji, dismally slung into that foul demon's arms. Naraku had wanted just what was happening. A war was building inside of me as the true nature of the Siren was exposing herself. I couldn't let that be unleashed when all that I held dear was around me. How long would I last around my loved ones if Naraku was the only one that could accost the tyrannous temptress? I couldn't and wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction of contaminating my soul for good and I let the human side overpower me. For the love of Ji, I gave myself away.

"Yes," I whispered to him, tears sullying my cheeks. "If you let Ji live. If you give him a chance at life, then I will assist you." I lowered my head letting my hair fall from behind my ears. The tentacle loosened from around my ankle and eventually slithered away, leaving me free to run, but I had handed over all I had ever possessed. Including my freedom.

"Stand up!" he ordered as I obeyed, glancing over at my child. I'm sorry I thought, letting my tears blur my vision as I walked up to Naraku's side, permitting his hand to grasp my waist firmly. He handed Ji to me, holding up his end of the deal. I did, in fact, get to hold him to me. Naraku ushered me over to the side of the cliff, letting the wind wipe at my face as it dried my eyes. I could see the stretch of the horizon, the sun high in the sky casting elongated shadows across the many trees, towns, and rivers below. I gazed painstakingly at the freedom that I would no longer know. Nature called to me, but I was remorsefully unable to console its pleading cry. I no longer belong to you I thought sadly as Naraku gave my arm a jerk. "Humph! Take a long look, Lin. You will never see such a sickening display of light again," he said, preparing to leave the meadow when a cry broke through the encompassing woods.

"Lin!" her voice echoed, as I looked from behind Naraku's arm to see young Rin racing towards both of us.

"Rin! You are supposed to stay with us!" Kumiko's voice said, trailing Rin as she finally restrained her, along with a battered looking Kiyoshi not far from her side.

But among the small auras of Kumiko and Kiyoshi, I could sense a much larger and powerful one, soaring amid the foliage. There was a large crack as a tree gave way to the sheer force of a figure that moved with such agility that I couldn't make out the sterling hair until it emerged into the sun.

"Hn!" Naraku scoffed, latching me closer as the tall figure of Sesshomaru stood just across the field. "Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku voiced with such distain it made my stomach churn with spite. "How touching that you would come to the rescue of this girl, but why so interested? She surely could not be of much use to you."

Sesshomaru did not answer, but narrowed his eyes as they filled with a terror instilling glare that Naraku could only wish to achieve. Sesshomaru raised Tokijin close to his body as the metal glinted in the midday sun. He passed by the struggling form of Rin as Kumiko moved her farther away from the battle. "Naraku," Sesshomaru finally uttered, stopping to face Naraku as he still held me close. Ji had slowly stopped crying, but whimpered unnoticeably against my chest. "Release the girl, you fool, and fight. Your life is mine, Naraku. Make no mistake of that."

Naraku lowered me to the ground, releasing me only enough to move a few feet away from him. "I am not obligated what so ever to grant you your wish, Sesshomaru," he said as I fought frantically against at claw like hand. I wasn't going to go this way. Not that I knew Sesshomaru was here. His presence had awaken a new thrive to survive as he opened a new passage to freedom. I wasn't going down! Not like this! I consented to one last jolt of energy as I tore out of his grasp. Naraku looked over in surprise as Sesshomaru took that exact moment to send a stealthy attack directly at Naraku's form, yet a barrier formed, causing the power to deflect. I, knowing that the attack could tear me apart, leapt to the ground, encircling Ji with my body.

I moved quickly from the ground, eluding a tentacle that had shot out of nowhere. My sword was just lying next to me as I scooped it up in my hand, awkwardly balancing Ji in the other. I entered into the battle the best I could. Naraku was squaring off with Sesshomaru as his tentacles were cut whenever he had to erect his barrier to prevent the attacks from annihilating him. But he wouldn't give up. He's send never ending waves of miasmic power back, launching a forest of roots at me that created a personal barricade from Sesshomaru and the rest.

Every time one would try to seize I would cut it down, having it wriggling at the floor before I would have to cut my way through the forest of roots. Naraku was laughing maniacally across the way once I could finally see Sesshomaru again. He gave me a sparing look as he pushed back a wave of his own energy, thrown back to him. How could this happen? I thought, moving closer to my targeted goal of Rin and them as I sliced each snagging root that tore at my flesh. I squashed Ji closer to me, caging him in with my raised sword. I had barely broken free from my enclosure, when I was thrown to the side by a rogue tentacle. I lost my balance as Ji slipped through my grip and landed roughly within the grass. I didn't even have time to realize what had just happened. My sword and child had left my grasp and before I had time to register the situation, Rin broke free from Kumiko's hold, running over to me in panic.

"Lin! Look out!" she cried as I instinctively rolled into a crouching position as a tendril extended behind me, searching for my form that had previously been there. I strived to move faster as Naraku had taken notice of the young girl, a few of his tentacles blown from his body as the battle with Sesshomaru was still in procession, but Sesshomaru soon stopped as the form of Rin raced in the middle of the scene. I didn't have time to think and rose swiftly to my feet, darting crashing tentacles as everything else seemed to move in slow motion. One moment I was looking at Rin until, out of the corner of my eye, I saw another root heading straight for her. I pushed my hands in front of me, throwing Rin to the ground when a searing pain ripped into my gut.

"Uh!" I gasped, looking down in horror as a tendril speared directly underneath my breasts. I placed my hands against the gaping wound, a miasmic poison seeped through, as the tentacle impaling my body was forcefully pulled out. I searched frantically for Sesshomaru, stumbling on my feet as the last of my energy escaped me. My eyes finally landed on him as I fell backwards into the arms of the demon I despised the most in the world. My sight was briefly switched to Naraku's face, looking down at me with an expression of utter shock to see the product of his rash actions. Didn't he know that I would always protect Rin?

I breathed sporadically as the miasma ran deep within my veins and I became weary of looking up into his despicable face. I wanted nothing more to do with him; I wanted to never have to feel his malice near the one's I loved. I moved with much difficulty in his ironclad grip, letting my hazing vision land on the form of the proud Sesshomaru.

"I love you," I murmured, as a hot stew of blood licked at my throat. I coughed violently as I tried to focus on my loved ones. Rin was once again with Kumiko, burying her face in her kimono as Kiyoshi, Ji safely in his grasp, looked on in grief. I knew that Kiyoshi would never let my memory die within them, even if Ji would never know his mother and Rin would have to continue without me. If they only knew that I was drifting to peace and that the suffering I had endured was coming to an end. My soul was at last breaking free from the stifling evil that had bound it and like the light from the sun, I would be free to the lands. Yet, it was the presence of Sesshomaru that held me back just a little longer. I attempted to find him again, but only his form was recognizable. He stood tall as ever, yet I, through my numbing exterior, could sense a sorrow emanating from his being as he lowered his sword. I found myself longing to be near him one... last...time.

Perhaps he would never truly understand his feelings and perhaps he would never know that I was moving on. I closed my eyes and smiled as the tightened grip of Naraku's hands weakened to me while I remembered that one fateful day along the river. Naraku was no longer the touch I felt, but Sesshomaru's hand along my chin, his lips against mine. The pain that had come slowly dissipated and though I wanted to open my eyes to see them as I slipped away, I had no control. I knew, at that moment, that I would be missed dearly and that beyond what my body could accomplish, I had found love. Though fleeting it was, I wouldn't trade if for the world. I sent them all my last goodbyes as a shudder ran up my spine and I grew limp in the arms of my captor, suddenly aware that I was leaving them behind and that there saddened cries were muting. What was mere seconds to all of them as they watched felt like years to me, but, for those precious moments, he had come for me again. Through all the trouble and turmoil I had caused, Sesshomaru was with me...in the end.

"You came," I whispered as the darkness set in, holding me in its frigidity while my last ounce of life faded. I had performed the ultimate sacrifice so that others may live. My mind slowed, dwelling on the first day I had met them all as one concluding breath signified that it was finally over and I was free.

6


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue: Lin**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

It had been a week since Lin's death and yet I continuously experienced a certain sensation from Tensaiga that I did not understand. I was led conspicuously into the forest, looking about at the familiarity of the scene before me. Rin followed as usual, along with Jaken. Except now I had three others, the exceedingly loyal servants and the child of the once living Lin. We came upon a babbling stream as it swelled with the previous rain that seemed to have succeeded her end. Then, as if by some divine force beyond my comprehension, I recognized the air as the wind shifted towards me. Her scent!

Her scent was all along this patch of wilderness, but how could that be?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. She had been keeping closer to me than before and appeared to be less chipper than usual. "Why are we out here?"

I was attempting to figure that out myself, but not for long as my suspicions where laid to rest. I looked down at my feet where the muffled scent of Lin had been months ago, but it seemed so fresh. Tensaiga pulsed more aggressively once I reached the edge where an old, rather disfigured rooted tree stood. What is it that you sense at this spot?

It was not until Rin crouched down to the roots that I understood the recognizable scenery around us. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's a little grave!" Rin called, touching a very smooth rock nestled within the roots. "Adder," she said slowly, pronouncing every letter as she outlined them with her fingers.

Almost instantaneously, Lin's voice echoed through my mind.

_"Adder," Lin whispered, touching the smooth edges of the tombstone. _

_"What is this, Lin?" _

_"This is where Adder, my rescuer, lays at rest," she said, bowing her head in respect. "He is responsible for my health. I couldn't have escaped without his help and motivation."_

The memory dissipated as Rin looked up to me, questioning eyes as Kumiko and Kiyoshi kneeled down beside her. "Lady Lin," Kiyoshi's words were received with an air of uneasiness as everyone grew silent. It appeared that I wasn't the only one to have become aware of Lin's scent here.

"Adder," I confirmed, glancing at the weathered rock Lin had crafted.

"My Lord," Kumiko asked, letting Ji down to the ground. "Do you know who this Adder was? Did he know our Lady?" Kumiko's eyes shot down ward, hair tussling over her face in the brisk breeze.

"Yes," I stated simply. "Adder saved Lin once. That is all I know." I turned my attention to the left, haunted by images of her torn body in the arms of Naraku before she expired. He had taken her, even as she lay broken; Naraku stole her in a cloud of his cowardice. His miasma. I clenched my hand into fist, glancing back to the group as they were busy around the tombstone. But Rin was missing.

"Jaken!" I called as he strode up to me.

"Yes, milord?"

"Where has Rin gone to?"

"She wouldn't say, Lord Sesshomaru. She merely told us that she would be back and ran that way." Jaken pointed an elongated finger to the left as I turned, only to see the returning figure of Rin calmly walking up to us. She smiled warmly; cradling a single rock in her hands and a few, dismal, winter flowers. She pushed passed me and offered them to Kiyoshi.

"Here. For Lin."

Kiyoshi nodded his head and began to scratch furiously into the rock's surface with his claws. He was intricately weaving his nails in curving lines until he set it down next to that of Adder's tombstone. "There," he said, a tone of finality that had been absent for a while was restored. The stone was much simpler than Adder's as it bore only one word. Through the vast number of declarations and remarks about Lin, the stone merely wore her name. Yet, it seemed to fit her. She never needed extravagance to express her unique air and strong nature. The stone effortlessly summed her entire being:

Lin

"Let's go," I ordered as Rin stood up, followed shortly by Kumiko and Kiyoshi. Ji, wrapped in a tight embrace, stared up at me from Kumiko's grasp. He held that same glint in his eyes that his mother had possessed the first day I met her. Defiant, sarcastic, but willing to look passed appearances. She will live on.

I didn't dawdle long and began walking away faster than my followers could catch up. Jaken glided by them all, asking me a question that I still don't remember hearing from this day, but before I was too far gone, I lowered my head slightly.

"Goodbye, Lin," I whispered, leaving the forest behind to find Naraku and eliminate him once and for all.

**And that was my fanfic. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
